Loveable Storm
by Georgia Fifty
Summary: A story about Ana being homeless and being caught in a storm. Is that a natural storm or the storm of Christian Grey Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, etc. E.L James does and The Fifty Shades franchise. This only fan fiction. Im bring just using the characters to bring my story to life…
1. Chapter 1

_A story about Ana being homeless and being caught in a storm, is that a natural storm or the storm of Christian Grey_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, etc. E.L James does and The Fifty Shades franchise. This only fan fiction. Im just using the characters to bring my story to life… Please Review!_

Chapter 1

A loud crack of thunder startles her. She looks up to the sky and sees a large grey cloud quickly covering the city of Seattle. It slowly starts to rain but she knows this is only the beginning of the horrible storm to come. Ana briskly walks through the streets of downtown Seattle to make it to the last bus to the homeless shelter. Ana grips her coat and backpack tighter to protect herself as the rain begins to come down harder. She is wearing a long green parker coat which she managed to find at Forever 21 on sale as she knew the winter months were coming and would be on the streets most of her days. She is also wearing a sweater with a few holes in, wearing it past the value it was worth. To top the look off she is wearing leggings with her fake Ugg boots. She didn't particularly want to buy them but if it kept her feet a little warmer she was happy to buy them for the small price she paid at Good Will.

It was a Sunday night and only a few people were on the street as they were making their way back to their cars to go back to their warm, comfortable homes, then here Ana was praying there was still rooms in the shelter for her. She would have gone to multiple other shelters closer to where she was but she knew they would be full up during this time of the year. She was exhausted but luckily, she could see the bus stop, one step closer to warmth, when she suddenly felt a surge of coldness hit her small body. She quickly realised a car driving past had driven over a puddle which then ended up on her. She looked up to see who had splashed her. She saw a black Mercedes pull up to the curb, where a tall muscular man climbed out of the car and ran to her. The man was wearing a casual white t-shirt with a pair of jeans and a leather jacket, _He looked hot!_ He had striking facial features and shiny blond hair. He approached her.

"Miss, I am so incredibly sorry, I didn't see the puddle. It wasn't intentional, I'm not one of those ass holes" he chuckled.

"It's fine" Ana said as she tried to walk past him, she surprisingly wasn't mad at the stranger, she understood he wouldn't have done it on purpose, he didn't seem like that type of person. However, she wanted to leave quickly so she would be able to catch the bus in time and get to the shelter and change into 'warm' clothes that were most likely wet in her backpack. They had to be better than the clothes she was wearing.

The man ran after her, "Wait, please let me drop you off where your heading so you don't catch pneumonia in this weather" The man said to her.

Ana carried on walking, "No don't worry, I'll be fine, you have a good night, Sir" Ana quickly stated, she defiantly didn't want a ride from him since he was a stranger and for all she knew he could kill or kidnap her. Second of all, she didn't want him to drive her all the way to the shelter, he probably had somewhere to be from the way he was dressed and she didn't want him to put pity on her because she had nowhere to live.

The man placed his hand on her arm "I'm not taking no for an answer, I know you don't know me but I promise I'm not a serial killer, I promise I won't hurt you. My name is Elliot, I'm 30 and I'm currently on the way to my parent house so you're making me late by being stubborn and not letting me help you" Elliot used his boyish grin on her. She instantly smiled, she hesitated

"That's nice of you Elliot but I'm going all the way to the other side of town which will make you even later, but thank you for the offer".

"Please at least let me bring you to my parent's house so can dry your clothes, I have a sister and I'm certain you can borrow something of hers while yours are drying"

As Elliot was talking, she noticed the bus drive past, she started sprinting down the street to catch the bus. She was shouting for it to stop but it was quickly out of her sight. She cursed herself, she knew she was screwed, either she would be staying up all night waiting for morning to come or she could walk to the shelter but by the time she got there she knew there would be no room for her.

She was startled when she heard the man calling after her as he followed her down the street.

"I'm guessing that was the bus you needed, so now you have no option other than to take a ride from me unless you want to walk to your destination"

Ana was getting colder and colder by the second, the water had seeped through her clothes and was now sinking into her skin. She justified it in her head and decided to get a ride from Elliot only to get warm for a few minutes while she figure out a plan.

"Fine, that's very nice of you Elliot, thank you."

"Wait, how do _I_ know that you're not a mass murderer ready to kill an innocent young man who is just trying to be nice" He smiled.

She giggled and said "My name is Anastasia Steel, I promise I'm not a murderer "She pulled her hand out her pockets to shake his hand. He gasped as soon as their hands came into contact at the realisation of how cold she was.

"Come on, your freezing, we need to get you warm. Again, I'm really sorry about splashing you."

Elliot lead them to the car, she was battling with herself while walking, she knew he was a stranger, she knew he could hurt her but she had this old feeling of trust within him and she felt he was genuinely a nice person. So, she took the risk, Elliot opened the car door and she climbed into his black, sleek, expensive car which was now going to be drenched from her clothes. Elliot shut the door behind her, _Such a gentleman,_ she thought. Elliot climbed into the driver side and shivered exaggeratedly.

"Jesus Christ, it's freezing! Were about 15 minutes away from my parent house where you can get dry. We need to hurry though because neither of us will be alive at this rate if I'm late for this family dinner. Let go little lady!" Elliot pulled out into the road and she stared out the window watching the rain pelt down onto the car harshly. _This is it, this is either going to be the worst decision or the best decision I've made all day,_ she thought. _How bad can it be_ ….?


	2. Chapter 2

APOV:

The storm is now in full force, the rain is beating down upon the car along with the thunder and lightning. As I watch Downtown Seattle pass by, I begin to contemplate what I'm doing. I'm in a random car with a random person who I met on the street for about 5 minutes and now I'm going to the stranger's parents' house, and I don't even know where I am or how I am going to get to the shelter. _Why am I such an idiot sometimes?_ I don't have any more time to regret my decision because the next thing I see is this gorgeously long driveway leading up to an even more gorgeous house. Wow! This house, _if you could call it a house it was that big_ , looked modern but also old-fashioned, it looked like the type of house you would see in the countryside in England by the seaside. It's mesmerising. There were trees going all around the property with Christmas lights all around them. This was absolutely breath taking. I felt a little more comfortable as most people don't bring you to a grand house to kind-nap you. Clearly, I had been ogling the house too long as I didn't noticed Elliot had gotten out of the car and was opening my door for me.

I climbed out of the car and thank him. We both walk to the double doors of the house, as we were walking up the steps the doors opened where a woman is stood looking excited to see her son

"Elliot, I'm so happy to see you, I was getting worried where you were, your never late to….." As she was talking she noticed me standing behind Elliot.

"Oh, who do we have here? Daring what happened your both soaking wet! Please come inside before you catch a cold" She opens the door wider so we can step inside.

"Mom, this is Anastasia Steel. I was driving over here when I ran over a puddle and drenched her, I offered her to come here to get warm and hopefully dry her clothes" Elliot said.

"Oh gosh, of course, come on in dear, let's get you dry and in clean clothes. I'm Grace, it's a pleasure to meet you Anastasia" I put my hand out to shake hers which she gladly takes and holds with both her hands. "Please call me Ana" I smile at her. My earlier anxiety quickly evaporated, this family seemed awfully nice even though I had just met them.

"We are just about to have a family dinner but we are waiting for my youngest son to arrive. Why don't you go get a shower after I have introduced you to my husband and daughter, then I would love if you joined us for dinner to warm you up. I'm sure Mia will lend you some clothes while I wash yours" Grace smiled at me.

"That's awfully nice of you Grace, but I couldn't possibly stay for dinner, I don't want to intrude upon your family time" I say

"Don't be silly dear, I would love for you to stay for dinner. In fact, I insist upon it"

Wow, this family really doesn't take no for an answer.

Grace begins to talk to Elliot about his brother but I tune out as I look around the house. If it's even possible the inside of the house is even more beautiful than the outside. There's an elegant spiral staircase leading up to the second floor of the house, where I can also see another floor too. To the right I can see a large open plan living room with large couches with a large ceiling to floor window where I can see the heavy rain pelting down, there is also a flash of lightning and a large crash of thunder.

"Gosh the thunder gets me every time, thankfully you both got out of the rain when you did this weather is awful. Come on Ana ill introduce you to my family then you can go for a shower" Graces smiles and walks through the living room through to the kitchen where an older man is stood talking to who I'm guessing is his daughter who looks around the same age as me.

"Carrick, Mia, this is Anastasia Steel, she is going to be joining us for dinner tonight" Mia walks quickly to me and embraces me in a hug even though I am soaking wet still "

Hi, I'm Mia, I'm this idiot's sister, oh gosh your freezing, how did you get so wet?" Mia says to me while glancing back at Elliot. Elliot starts to explain the story of what happened.

"Hello, I'm Carrick Grey, it's nice to meet you Anastasia" He shakes my hand, he looks at me sceptically, probably wondering why I am here and why I'm dressed like this.

"Please call me Ana"

"Come on Ana, let get you a shower, Mia, I am going to grab some of your clothes while I wash Ana's"

Grace leads me upstairs to the second floor where the guest bedroom is, she walks into a door and walks back out with some clothes and offers them to me. "The shower is just through there, there's fresh towels in there, if you need anything we will all be downstairs. Come down for dinner when your finished" She smiles then walks out of the room.

I walk into the bathroom and strip myself of my soggy clothes and quickly jump into the shower. This is honestly the best shower I've ever had. I haven't had a shower in a few days so I'm soaking up the opportunity to be as clean as possible, I go through the whole routine about three times to make sure I have gotten every piece of dirt off my body, I'm not sure when my next shower while be so I want to be as clean as possible. After my fingers have gone pruney and my hair is squeaky, I decide to get out and get dry. I dry myself off with a fluffy towel and get changed into the clothes Grace left on the bed. She left me a crew neck sweater with a pair of black leggings and a thick pair of socks. I see a hair dryer so I dry my hair so I am as warm as possible.

I leave the bedroom and begin to walk downstairs when I walk into a brick wall and fall on my ass, I soon realise it isn't a wall but a person, I look up and I'm suddenly hypnotised with the most incredible pair of grey eyes….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

CPOV:

Ugh could this day get any worse. A deal I was working on has just crashed, the business is quickly sinking, quicker than the titanic,. _If the bastards who own it would have just sold it to me I could have saved it and hundreds of other jobs and made it extremely profitable._ For the icing on the cake I'm stuck in this fucking traffic on the way to my parents' house. I have a fuck ton of work to do so I'm just going to stay for dinner the leave and use the same excuse I always use, _Work._

"Is there any way to get around it Taylor?" I ask him

"Sorry sir, I'm trying to look for an alternative route but apparently a truck has tipped over and is blocking most of the roads" Taylor says

"Just get there as quick as possible" I groan

"Sir"

I decide to reply to some emails while I wait and after 45 minutes I finally make it to my parents' house. I quickly run to the door to get out of the shitting rain, as I am running up the stairs my mother appears at the door.

"Christian, how are you darling?"

"Mother, I'm good, how are you?" I kiss her on both cheeks.

"I'm well, dinner is almost ready were just waiting for Elliot's friend to come down"

I groan "He's not brought another one of his gold-digging girlfriends has he" That would be fucking perfect way to spend the night. I roll my eyes.

"Firstly, don't roll your eyes at me son, I know you're a CEO and a grown man but I want respect in my house. Secondly no he hasn't. He splashed a girl on the streets and offered her to get dry here"

I walk through the house and I greet my farther, sister and brother.

"Do you still have the documents I asked you to look over for me, I need them for a meeting I have tomorrow?" I ask my farther

"Yes, they are in my study, go and get them and I'll go through them with you son"

I excuse myself and head upstairs to my father's study, As I am walking down the hall, the guest bedroom door opens and a woman walks straight into me and falls to the floor. _For fuck sake_. Being a gentleman, I crouch down to help her up and ask if she is alright. She looks up at me and I look straight into the richest, bluest eyes I have ever seen, she is absolutely breath taking, I get a smell of coconut from her hair _its intoxicating_. She is looking deep into my eyes looking straight into my soul. Its making me uncomfortable but I can't break the connection we have. From the second I looked into her eyes I knew I was screwed.


	4. Chapter 4

APOV:

Oh my god, I can barely breath when he is looking at me like that. He is a God sent from above, he is so breath-taking! He has bright copper hair which looks a bit wild like he has run his hands through it a few times, he has deep grey eyes, he has a chiselled jaw, he is wearing a black suit with a white shirt. He looks so hot I just want to pounce on him. _What, where did that come from Anastasia, calm down!_ He looks like he was made by God. I shake my head to break out of this trace.

"Are you alright, Miss…"

"Steel, Anastasia Steel, yes I am fine thank you. I'm sorry I bumped into you, I can be incredibly clumsy" I giggle. _Why am I so nervous._

"That's alright Anastasia, I'm Christian Grey" He offers me his hand to help me up, as soon as our hands touch I feel a joint of electricity pulse through my body _Guess the lightening has moved inside_. He pulls me up, still looking into each other's eye, we stare at each other for a few minutes still holding hand's.

"Christian, could you please call Anastasia dinner is ready" Grace shouts from the bottom of the stairs.

I try to pull my hand from his grasp but instead he holds on tighter and rubs his thumb across the back of my hand.

"Come, I wouldn't want you to fall down the stair" he winks at me and grins at me

 _Thank god, he is holding my hand or I would be in a puddle on the ground._

He leads me downstairs to the dining room where everyone is beginning to sit, he kindly pulls the chair out for me.

"Thank you" I say to him, after I am seated he sits next to me.

The dinner flows nicely, everyone is talking about their days and what's going on in their lives, they try to include me which I really appreciate because it would have been awkward if not. Every now and then I catch Christian in the corner of my eye looking at me, every time I turn to look at him he looks back at his plate _What is that all about._ Thinking about it, he probably wouldn't look at me twice if he saw me on the street in my normal clothes. Here he is looking like a Calvin Klein model ready for his close, while I'm sat here ordinary Ana, nothing special just normal.

I'm brought back from my self-pity when Mr Grey speaks to me.

"So, Ana tell us about yourself, what do you do?"

 _Shit what do I say! I can't tell him I'm homeless and have no job._

"em, I… just finished college a year ago and I have a degree in English Literature. I'm currently looking for a job in publishing" I lie, well I didn't lie specially, all I said was true I just didn't say I don't have a job right now

"Interesting, I've heard SIP is a brilliant publishing house in Seattle, have you applied there?" Mr Grey says

"Yes, I have…. A lot of people apply there so I'm trying not to get my hopes up too high. So, Mia you mentioned you were interested in cooking earlier" I blush, I hate how the topic is on me all of a sudden.

Thankfully the topic changes quickly to Mia, as she talks about how she wants to go to culinary school to become a Chef.

As desert is being served, Eliot asks me one question I've been dreading since I stepped into his car. "Ana where do you need me to take you too after we have done with dinner?" _Double shit_

"I…..I…. that…. That won't be necessary I'll get the bus or a taxi" I say to him

"NO" Christian pipes up quickly. Everyone looks to him "I mean no you can't get the bus, buses won't be running this late at night. I can take you were ever you need to go if Elliot can't" He rushes out quickly.

"Emmm… I… I'm going to the out skirts of town which is probably out of your way so it fine I'll get a taxi or walk" Please let me walk I really don't have the money to spend on a taxi!

"Don't be silly, I'm heading that direction so I will take you" the look in his eye shows me he isn't messing around so I don't question him. _What is it with this family not taking no for an answer._

The Grey family stare at Christian looking shocked for some reason but they soon carry on with their desert while I'm trying to figure out what the hell I am going to do.


	5. Chapter 5

CPOV

 _Jesus, could I be any needier!_ I needed a way to talk to her and get to know her more, there's something different about her.The way she was laughing and smiling at dinner tonight made my heart skip a beat. I couldn't stop staring at her, I'm pretty sure she caught me and also my mother caught me staring because she winked at me when I looked away from Ana. I can't put my finger on it. She makes me feel different, when our hands touched a spark lit inside my and it warms me. _I like it._

Ana excuses herself when dinner is finished to use the bathroom. After a few minutes when everyone has left the dining room I decide to follow her so I can talk to her some more alone. I wait outside the bathroom, as she opens the bathroom door she jumps when she sees me leaning against the wall opposite. I see her look me up and down checking me out. S _he's into me, you can have me baby._ I think to myself.

"Hey" She looks at me shyly. _Is that a blush creeping up?_ "Thank you for offering to take me …. home but you really don't have to" She says without looking at me

I frown "Why not"

"Because you're a stranger, I don't know who you are"

I chuckle "Have you never heard of me before?" She shakes her head "I'm the CEO of Greys Enterprise Holdings"

She gasps, as the realisation of who I am hits her.

"Yeah, so hopefully that makes you feel better now that you know who I am, I will also have my CPO with me and he won't let either of us get hurt so your perfectly fine, Anastasia" I slowly step towards her wanting to be close to her

"Please call me Ana" She blushes as I get closer

"I prefer Anastasia, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl" Her blush gets deeper. I am almost touching her I'm that close.

"So, Miss Steel what is your address so I can tell Taylor" Her face drains.

She stutters but suddenly there is a loud crash of lightning and thunder then it all goes black. Ana screams and jumps, she grabs me and pulls me close hiding herself in my chest. I'm shocked for a second then I reciprocate and wrap my around her tightly. She smells good, she moulds perfectly into my body. I never want to let go, I'm obsessed. It feels so natural to hold her.

"Are you okay" I whisper into the top of her head.

"Yeah it just made me jump" she mumbles into my chest. She gasps as she realises what she has just done, she tries to pull away but I hold onto her tighter.

"Just one more minute, maybe I'm scared too" She chuckles into my chest and it warms my heart.

"Christian, Ana!" My mother shouts, I can see a faint light coming from down the hall.

"Down here mom" I shout back, I release Ana but still keeping an arm around her waist and then then flash shines upon our faces.

"Honey, are you both alright? The lighting hit a power line and cut the electricity. Taylor said it should be fixed by tomorrow, but it looks like your both stuck her, the electrical gates at the front won't let you out and it isn't safe to go outside." _Even more time with Ana..._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

APOV

What is this man doing to me, I can't believe I just put myself in the arms of a complete stranger? I feel safe around him strangely. I don't regret it though, it felt good being in his arm, I didn't want to leave but I didn't want him to be uncomfortable but he surprised me by holding on tighter; which felt even better. When Grace tells us that we are stuck here for the night, I'm silently thanking god, one more night I don't have to spend in the shelter sleeping next to complete stranger who could rob me any second. _Well now you're staying in a stranger house_ , my subconscious sniggers at me. They don't feel like strangers, the Greys, I feel so comfortable around all of them, I'll be sad when I leave tomorrow and will probably never see them again. This makes me feel sad. "Ana if you would like you can sleep in the guest room where you showered earlier" Grace smiles to me

"Thank you so much Grace, it's awfully generous for you to let me into your home and then let me stay the night" I thank her

"Don't be silly dear, you're a family friend now and it not like you can go anywhere unless you want to sleep outside on the front porch" She chuckles. Not _the first time..._

Grace heads back downstairs after asking us to go look for some more torches. I follow Christian down the dark hallway because I obviously don't know where I'm going, he keeps hold of my hand it warms me up inside, _Something deep inside._

Christian enters one room and begins to light candles, then go searching through draws for torches. With the dim light from the candles around the room, I can guess this is either his room or Elliot's room. Like he is reading my thoughts, he replies to my unspoken questions.

"This is my room, make yourself comfortable" he smirks as he says this. I sit on his bed and just watch him move gracefully around the room. He finds a couple of touchers and passes me one.

"Your the first girl to ever be in this room apart from my mother and sister"

"I feel honoured"

With torches in hand we head back downstairs to the rest of his family.

A few hours pass, we all sit in the living room just chatting, I sit next to Christian on the couch with his arm on the back, he doesn't touch me, but every so often her softly strokes me shoulder with his thumb. His family miss the sweet gesture as its still dark even with the torches. After a few more conversations, the whole family apart from me and Christian, head to bed. Christian decides were going to stay up a little while longer.

"So, it's just me and you Miss Steel" Christian looks and me and smirks.

I giggle "So it looks like, what should we do" I know what I'd like to do, I want to kiss those plump lips and pull him close to me.

I see a slight smirk appear upon his lips. "Tell me about you" _Well, this should be easy_ my subconscious rolls her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: *some upsetting content***

* * *

APOV

What the hell do I say to him. _Yeah, I'm homeless, I have no job, I have a fucked up past that has never let me get close to a man again._ Yeah that's a great place to start Ana. He is staring at me but I can't place the look on his face, he looks at peace and content with his head cocked to one side. It makes me feel warm inside, I can't feel my heart pounding in my chest when I look at him, I feel my cheeks heat and I look down to break the intense stare he is giving to me. I'm looking down to my lap when I feel his fingers under my chin pulling my face up to look at him, he is looking deep into my eyes and I notice his eyes have gone darker and he is slightly smirking, _He knows he has an effect on me._ His hand moves to my cheek and lightly strokes it, he move forward slightly and I think he is about to kiss me.

"Tell me" he says

"What" I say breathlessly, I shake my head from the confusion.

"Tell me about yourself" He smirks, clearly amused by me.

"Well….em there isn't too much to tell, I'm an English lit major, I love books, Tom Hardy made me fall in love with literature, and like I said to your farther I am looking for a job in a publishing house"

"What are you doing right now if you're not working in publishing" _For fuck sake! This family ask all the wrong questions to night. I guess it nice that they actually care what I'm doing but I don't really want to deal with my real life right now._ I'm about to lie to him and say I work in retail or something else random but when I look into his eyes I know I can't.

"I don't currently have a job right now" I look down.

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that Anastasia"

I just shrug

"Would you like to talk about it"

I shrug again. He can clearly tell I'm uncomfortable as I have pulled back emotionally and physically. Next, he stands and walks towards the door. _Wow well done Anastasia, you've blew it, he's disappointed by you and will probably never talk to you again._ However, the lights start to slowly turn down till it's almost pitch black in the room. Christian walks back to where I am seated and sits right next to me and grabs my hands.

"I thought it would be easier to talk about it in the dark, that's what I used to like doing when I was a kid"

 _Here goes Anastasia, might as well tell him so all the cards are on the table._ "Yes, that's a lot easier thank you" My nerves are in full force, I am so scared to tell him.

"Before I start I just want to tell you that... I understand if you don't want to talk to me again, I'm polar opposites from you and would understand if you… never spoke to me after tonight"

Even in the lightly lit room I can see the confusion upon his face

"Anastasia, I could never not talk to you, I'm captivated by you" I gasp

"Okay here goes, I…. I'm… em.. I'm homeless, I haven't had a job since I graduated from college a year ago. It's been a really tough year for me, I have been living on the streets and shelters for about 7 months after my …. boyfri… friend kicked me out, he wasn't really my boyfriend but I'm not sure what else to call him. We met in college and then I moved in with him after I graduated because I wasn't sure where to go and I thought I could plan what to do next if I stayed with him. I thought wrong. After about two weeks of living together he started to get really angry at me for being around all the time, he said I was messy and annoying to be with. One night he came back drunk and he…. He…. He hit me for not making him dinner, he told me he asked me to make dinner for when he got back which he never did so he got annoyed when he came home and there was no food, he really hurt me that night but I don't want to spare you with the details. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. To this day I can't stand alcohol. It happened few more times after that, each more worse than the last one. After that I left before it got worse, I wasn't sure where to go so I just stayed at a hostel then as I ran out of money it became shelters, I tried to get a job but no one wants to hire a homeless woman who walks into their business. I could have gone to my roommate who I met in college, Kate, but she moved to New York and by the time I realised I could called her I didn't have enough money for a flight over" at some point of the story I started to cry, the streams were flowing down my face.

I can't bare to look at Christian, he wouldn't want to be near me after this. I mean he is a CEO for crying out loud, he is used to rich people being around him who are successful and strong, _unlike me,_ I think to myself.

It's been about 5 minutes since I told my story and Christian hasn't said a thing. _What do I do? Do I stay or go? Does he want me to go?_ My mind is running wild with un answered questions. Finally, I decide he doesn't want to talk to me so I try to get up but I'm quickly pulled back down onto Christians lap where he wraps his arm around me and holds me tightly. I'm scared for a second but then slowly relax into his body.

"I'm so sorry, Anastasia"

* * *

 ** _Author notes- Hi, hope your all enjoying the story. What do you think of Ana's story ? Don't worry that isn't the end of it and we will discover more about Ana. I have also got a few questions and I thought I would quickly answer them. Yes I will be including subs, Elena, brith mother, etc in the story but that is coming later down the line, I want to focus on Ana a little more as this story is different to the one in the books. Please review and let me know what to improve on and what you think so far- Georgia_**


	8. Chapter 8

CPOV

 _Holy fucking shit_. I was not expecting that. When she first started talking about being homeless, it broke my heart, I can just picture her cold and hungry on the streets of Seattle, _Just like her…._ When she carried on talking about moving in with her boyfriend after college my blood quickly began to boil, I want to kill him for hurting a hair on her pretty head. Earlier I asked Barney to do a background check on Ana but I haven't had chance to look through that's why I didn't know she was I have finished comforting her I'll ask him to look for that bastard so I can crush him.

When she finished I was stunned, I'm stunned at how she is standing after what happened, I'm stunned at her bravery of leaving him, I am stunned at her having the courage to tell me, finally I'm stunned at what an incredible woman she is. The longer I contemplate I realise the she will never want a relationship with me, I beat women with brown hair who look like my birth mother, she is clearly traumatised from this experience, she won't want to be with a man as a fucked up as me who enjoys whipping women. I need to tell her that I'm completely opposite from him, I'm not angry and I'm not that cruel; _am I?_

I haven't said anything in a while and I'm distracted from my thought when Ana tries to get up and leave, _NO DON'T LEAVE,_ I want to say to her but my mouth is frozen. So instead I grab her hand and pull her down onto my lap and wrap my arms around her, I have this urge to protect her and keep her safe, she is so innocent and perfect I want to keep her by my side forever. _What am I saying I've just met this girl._ She freezes for a second but then quickly relaxes and moulds into my body, she fits perfectly!

"I'm so sorry, Anastasia" I say after a while and realise I need to say something

She breaks, that's when the flood cascades down her face, she sobs into my chest for a while and I just hold her and whisper sweet nothings into her ear to comfort her. After a while the sobs have subsided and she has calmed down. She lifts her face to mine and she breaks my heart, her face is tear stranded and her lips look swollen from crying. Her eyes look glassy from the tears but she still looks just as beautiful.

"Thank you Christian" I know she isn't just thanking me for comforting her but she is also thanking me for listening to her story and for staying with her.

"Your welcome" I stroke her cheek softly, to comfort her and also me, I need to calm my anger down, _He's got a big storm coming when I find that bastard._

She slowly moves her face towards me and I think she is about to kiss me but she shakes her head and snuggles back into my chest.

We hold each other a little while longer then I notice Ana's breathing has slowed down and she has fallen asleep in my arms. I smile down at her. I stay up a little while longer and look at her, I notice how thin she is, she has barely anything on her and I can feel all her bones on her body, and I can lighting feel her rips in my chest. She is also very pale like she hasn't had enough sleep and is very malnourished and dehydrated. I need to make sure before she leaves that she has a hearty meal, I want her healthy. I want to save her unlike when I was taking care of my birth mother and she left me. I can never let that happen to Ana. There is no way in hell I'm letting her leave tomorrow and go back to her normal life. She can stay at my apartment or I'll get her an apartment in Escala, she can have a job at GEH or I'll talk to the owner of SIP, I know him and he owes me a favour so I'm sure there will be a job for her. The question is how do I tell her.

I decide that she can't be comfortable the way she is so I try to stand up but she grabs my shirt "Please stay" she mumbles, I can't tell if she's asleep or not but now I'm definately not leaving. I do rearrange us so were both lying on our sides on the couch so were more comfortable. My back to the back of the couch and her back to my chest while I wrap both arms around her, _spooning ? this has never happened before._ With my arms wrapped around her sleep quickly takes me.

…..

I wake when I feel something being placed on top of me, I slowly open my eyes and see it is still dark outside so I'm confused by what's going on. I blink my eyes a few more times then my eyes focus on my mother who has just placed a blanket on top of me and Ana, she is also holding her phone which is strange, _why did she bring it downstairs with her_? My arms are still around Ana while she sleeps peacefully, my face is buried into her neck. "Mom, what are you doing?" I whisper huskily as my voice hasn't adjusted yet.

"I came downstairs for a drink and noticed you both in here, I didn't want you both to get cold" she smiles brightly at me. She is probably just happy to see me interact with a girl let alone sleep next to her.

"Oh.. em thanks mom" I whisper shyly like a teen being caught kissing his crush.

"She's wonderful, Christian" She smiles back down at Ana and me then leaves the room and goes back to bed. I know that was her way of saying she approves of Ana and me. I don't even know what Ana and I are but I know for sure I want something between us and I never want to let her go.

* * *

 _Authors Note: How would you feel about a POV from Grace or Carrick, let me know and please review!_


	9. Chapter 9

GPOV

Tonight, is definately going to be a memorable one, I know I'm going to be telling this story when my children are even older and maybe at their wedding. _No Grace you can't get your hopes up, we always knew Christian was different and had never dated a women or man for that matter._ Christian was always a loner even when he was a child, he barely spoke until Mia arrived. He came out of his shell a little more but even to this day he still has the shell and isn't his true self. I have sadly accepted years ago that he will always have his guard up, it may be slightly down around his family but it is still there, it's understandable with what he went through as a child before he came to our family. Myself and Carrick have accepted that he may never have a girlfriend or get married and have children but I'm still allowed to dream about it.

When Anastasia stepped through the front doors I could tell from that second that I liked her and she was a good person and was welcome to our family. I noticed that she was soaking and I could tell she had been wet a few days as she didn't smell the best but I didn't mind at all, I still wondered what had happened to her. She had old clothes on and had a few little holes in them. _I really hope she is okay and is safe._ Her clothes also buried her and I could slightly tell how slim she is but it was hard under the big clothing she had on. I invited her in and she met the family, Carrick seemed a little apprehensive around her which I decided to question him on.

When I came downstairs, Carrick was still in the kitchen and Mia had gone to sit in the living room while Elliot had gone for a shower.

"Hi honey, what was up before, you seemed a little off when you met Ana" I wrap my arms around his waist and hug him from behind.

"Why is she here Grace? How do we not know if she it just here for money or just came to get something on our family? I mean did you see how she looked, she looked like she could pass out any second she was that malnourished and her clothes"

I stop him right there. I cannot believe he just said that! I am fuming! How dare he judge someone he doesn't know! I turn him around so he is facing me.

"Carrick Grey, how dare you judge someone you have just met!?" I scold him.

"You know the story of what happened, Elliot splashed her and brought her here to dry because he is a gentleman which we raised him to be! And don't start on the way she looks! That very disrespectful! We don't know what she has been through or what she is doing with her life, we have been extremely fortunate and blessed with the life we have and just because we have money and nice things it doesn't give us the right to belittle someone by what they have. We both know it's what's inside that counts, not the outside. I'm shocked your judging anyone right because of the way my farther judged you when we decide to get married. You didn't exactly come from a rich or poor family Carry, and the way my farther belittled you was horrible and I thought you would learn from the way you felt and never judge someone by what they have!" I am so angry at him right now.

"Ana is a sweet and polite girl from the minute she walked in but your too busy to notice that because you're only seeing what's on the outside" If looks could kill, he would soon be gone. I can't believe he said those things, especially about her clothes. It's unbelievable because our second son could be looking like that right now if we hadn't taken him in.

He looks ashamed, as he should be "Your right Gracie, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said those things, I'm just on edge when someone new comes near our family, you never know what their intentions are so my defence wall comes up. I will never judge Ana or anyone else for that matter. The way your farther first treated me was horrible and I would never want to make anyone feel that way. Please forgive me?" He grabs my face and lightly kisses me on the lips.

"Of course, I do, there nothing to forgive towards me, I just don't want you to judge her like that please" he kisses me again then I notice a car pulling up the drive. _It must be Christian._

Once we welcome Christian in, he goes upstairs for some files where he must meet Anastasia because they both walk into the dining room together, Christian pulls Anastasia's chair out, we raised our children with good manners and for the boy's to be gentleman. I'm not sure but it felt different like it meant more, he couldn't keep his eyes off her. _Hmmmm._

The dinner runs smoothly, we all catch up with what going on in each other's life. I keep catching Christian in the corner of my eye looking at Anastasia like he has never seen her before and he is living the precious moment over again. He breaks his beautiful stare from her and he looks to me, I see a slight blush appear on his cheeks like he is a teenager again, I wink at him. Carry asks Ana about herself and I notice she is very hesitant and freezes, she is clearly uncomfortable talking about herself like she is trying to hide herself. She doesn't really tell us much about herself when she changes the subject to Mia. _That was a little weird_ , I ponder.

I also noticed that Ana was eating very quickly like someone is going to take it from her, she is very polite and has good table manners but she defiantly ate quicker than us all, well apart from Elliot but he has always been a fast eater. I can clearly notice Ana's bones since she has got changed and is wearing Mia's clothes, they are quite baggy on her and I can see protruding check bones and collar bones peeking through the sweater. This poor girl, she needs to eat more, she is clearly not healthy, she has pale skin and looks like she should be in the hospital.

A few more hours have passed and the electricity cut out and we all relaxed in the living room and after a while I decided I was tired and headed to bed. I am sleeping peacefully when I wake up from the loud thunder, I try to get back to sleep but decide I need to get a drink and head downstairs with a torch. I notice one of the torches is still on in the living room so I decide to go turn it off to save the battery but instead I see something I never dreamt off seeing. I see my son and Anastasia lying on the couch with their arms wrapped around each other, Christian has his arms wrapped around her protectively and their legs are intertwined. They look so relaxed and content next to each other, the second I saw them I knew this was going to be something more than Christian being a gentleman, they like each other and its clearly evident. I decide they look too cute to not take a picture, I notice my phone on the coffee table so I grab it and take a few picture's of them which are priceless. I decide to grab a blanket from another couch and drape it over them so they don't get cold. As I place it down on them Christian wakes up and again looks shy like he did at dinner, he looked confused as to why I'm here but I explain I'm getting a drink and leave them too go back to sleep.

I quickly grab a drink and race back to bed, I practically jump back into bed I'm that excited that my son finally has a chance of happiness and may start to come out of his shell. When I got into bed I must have woken Carrick up, he turns over.

"Honey, what's wrong? Why are you bouncing on the bed?" He whispers groggy. I smile into the darkness

"I'm absolutely fine, perfect for that matter, he's finding his happiness Carry I can feel it" I exclaim.

"Honey, you're not making any sense, come back to sleep"

He opens his arms to me and a snuggle back into his chest and kiss his neck. I don't fall asleep for a while but after I do I dream of a white dress and a long isle.

* * *

 _Author Notes- What did you think of Grace's POV ? I have also noticed I've made a few little mistakes on a few of the chapters so I'm going to change them so If you notice anything different that is why. So next to come is the morning but will either of them regret what happened and what will happen when Ana goes 'home'... Please Review !_


	10. Chapter 10

CPOV

Its feels so good to have Ana here, it feels like she belongs here. I show her to the guest bedroom where she will stay in and of course it was the room right next to mine so I can be as close as possible to her. I want her to stay in my room but that obviously way too much since we just met. I want her to feel like it's her home, not a place she is staying for a quick period of time.

It's later on in the afternoon and I had to leave to go to an important meeting I couldn't miss, so I left Ana in the apartment. During the meeting I just couldn't keep my mind off her. She is really changing me. She is becoming a huge part of me that I can't let go. I need to tell her about my past before we start to become something more. I know she has had a hard year after _he_ hurt her. I don't know if she will look at me the same way after her I tell her the life style I'm into. She deserves someone who will care for her, someone perfect and someone who isn't fifty shades of fucked up like me. I'm planning on telling her after dinner because then if she does want to leave I know she has had a good meal and isn't starving. Even if she does want to leave she is not going back to the shelter. I will persuade her somehow to stay in one of the apartments I own. I really hope she doesn't leave. I need her.

I am in the elevator going back up to my apartment when the doors open and I am flooded with the most beautiful sound I have ever heard in my entire life. I can hear Ana giggle and laughing with Mrs Jones I presume. I walk through to the kitchen and I am shocked when I see Ana cooking while Mrs Jones is sat at the breakfast bar. I want to walk into this apartment every day like this, I want to hear Ana laughing and being happy. I want to wake up every day seeing her smile and I want to see her before sleep takes me. I cough to make my presence known and they both turn around in shock.

"Good evening Mr Grey, can I get you anything?" Mrs Jones asks me. I take my suit jacket off and place is on the back of the chair then sit down. Ana is watching my every move and she watched as my muscles move under my shirt. She is checking me out. I decide to teaser her more and I roll my shirt sleeves up to my elbows. She bites her lip. _Fuck yes!_

"I'll have a glass of wine, would you like Anastasia?"

She tenses "Em No thank you" she turns back to the stove. I frown. Mrs jones passes me a glass of wine and then goes into her own quarters of the apartment. I sit there and wonder what could be wrong with Ana, but then I remember. FUCK! She said she doesn't like alcohol after what happened to her. How could I be so careless. I call her and she turns around and I notice she isn't happy anymore, her face looks sad. Shit!

"Ana, I'm sorry I didn't realise. I forgot that you don't like alcohol, it was careless of me" I stand up and grab my glass and walk to the sink to pour it down the drain.

"Wait, Christian, no. This is your house you should be able to do whatever you like. Don't stop just because of me. Its. just.. that I've not really be around alcohol since him so it just brought up those unwanted thought. Please Christian, I trust you." She trusts me. Wow I'm shocked, she knows nothing about me. She defiantly wont trust me after tonight my subconscious snarls at me. I walk in front of her and cup her face with my hands. I look deep into her eyes and sign in content.

"I promise I'll try not to drink in front of you. You can always trust me Ana. I would never hurt you." The look I am giving her leaves no room for doubt that I would hurt her. The thought of her hurt makes me sick. She nods and smiles. I lean forward and kiss the tip of her nose. And if on cue she blushes.

"Now, the real question is, why are you cooking and not Mrs Jones?" I smirk at her and let go of her face.

She giggles while turning around to stir's the pot of Mac and cheese which smells incredible. "Well, part of our deal was that I would prove in some sort of way, so I thought I would start but thanking you for changing my life to sum it up. I asked Mrs Jones what you liked and she said your favourite was Mac and cheese" Mrs jones was right I love it.

"You know you don't have to do anything Ana, I don't want you to pay a dim or lift a finger. This your home now. But thank you, this looks incredible"

We sit down for dinner and I have to admit this girl can cook, this Mac and cheese is the best I've ever had. "Ana this Mac and cheese is incredible"

"I just wanted to say thank you for everything you have done. If it wasn't for you I'd be in the shelter right now with some really scary people, they weren't all bad there was some actually really nice people who I loved seeing but there is still creeps who make you uncomfortable. I would be hungry and unsure when my next real meal would be. I'm so grateful for your Christian. I didn't believe you when you said you didn't have a big heart because I know for a fact you do. You wouldn't have welcomed me into your home if you didn't. So, thank you so much Christian. I promise as soon as I get a job and I have enough money I will find an apartment somewhere so I can get out of your hair" I freeze. I don't want her to leave. _Does she not want to live here? Have I done something wrong?_ Fuck!

"Do you want to leave?" I say like a child

"No! I love being with you but I'm sure you're going to get sick of me after a while and want me to leave" she chuckles to herself. Why is she putting herself down? She thinks people are going to leave her when they aren't. I don't find it funny at all.

"Ana, I never want you to leave. I want you to stay here forever if you wanted. Why do you put yourself down so much?" She looks down to the plate?

"I guess after what happened with him, I just know that I'm annoying to live with and be around. I just presume everyone will want me to leave"

 _This is his fault._ I turn towards her in my chair and cup her face with both of my hands and lightly pull her face up so she is looking into my eyes. Her eyes are glassy. It breaks my heart for her but it also fuels my anger more towards him. _When I find him…._

"Anastasia, I will never get sick of you, I adore having you here. When I came home tonight I was so excited when I realised you were here. I want to wake up every morning and see your face before I go to work and I want to come home to you every night. I really… Fuck! I've never done this before! I really like you Ana, I want to spend as much time with you as possible. I want more with you!"

I lean forward and place my lips upon hers and kiss her softly. She doesn't do anything for a second but then quickly reciprocates and kisses me back with just as much passion. Sparks are flying between our lips and all around us, her lips are soft and full. They're perfection. I want to kiss these lips forever. I want to carry on but I know I need to stop and get all my cards out on the table and tell her about my past. I don't want her to regret being with me if I tell her about my past after we have done something more. I pull back and I look at her face. Her cheeks are flushed and her lips look slightly swollen from the kiss, she looks absolutely beautiful.

"I feel the same way about you too Christian, I wanted to kiss you since I bumped into you in the hallway at your parents' house but wasn't sure about how you felt." I wanted to kiss her then too but I felt the exact same as she did.

"Before this goes any further.. I .. need to tell you about my past Ana. It's a huge part of who I am today and I need to tell you in case you want to… leave me. If you want to leave you can move into an apartment downstairs rent free." She frowns

"Come let's move into the living area so we can talk"

We move to the living area. We sit down on one of the couches and I hold Ana's hand and stroke the back of it. I really don't want to do this but I know I have too.

"I don't really know where to begin so I'm just going to start from when I was a child and move on from there. I had a rough start in life. My birth mother was a drug addict, she used to do every drug under the sun and I used to just have to sit there and watch her. She had a pimp that forced her to do the drugs, he didn't like me. He used to yell at me when he come to see her, he used to hit me, and shout and curse at me. I was only 4. My mother used to try and hide me but he always found me. One day he started using me as his own personal ash tray. He would stick his cigarettes into my chest and back, any skin he could find really. Since that happened I won't allow anyone to touch my chest or back. I hurt. I can't bare it." I stop and catch the tears that are flowing down Ana's check. I decided to carry on and get it all out.

"One day I woke up and noticed the crack whore lying on the floor, she wasn't moving. I went over to her and she felt so cold, I tried to wake her up but she wouldn't, I put a blanket over and waited for her to wake up. But she never did. Her pimp came over that day and started yelling at me telling me it was my fault; then he just left me alone with her dead body. I didn't understand at the time. After 3 days, someone found us and come and took me to the hospital to treat me. I was extremely underweight and dehydrated. Grace was on call that night and she treated me. She saw the burns and she knew not to touch me. After a few weeks, she and Carrick adopted me and took me home to Seattle where I met Elliot. I didn't talk at all, they would all try to get me to talk but just never did, I was never really close to them at the start. I was just always by myself scared of what was going to happen. They only reason I talked was Mia, one day she was crying so I shouted for Grace to help her because I couldn't sooth her myself. After that I talked a little more. I also became really close to Grace through the piano, I heard her playing one day and I went on joined her and then she started to teach me. The reason I wanted to help you so much is because deep down I just kept picturing the crack whore cold, hungry and alone and I couldn't let that happen to you Ana, I couldn't let you end up like she did. I just couldn't"

At some point of the story I started to cry. Ana crawls into my lap and wraps her arms around my neck; being careful not to touch my chest or back. She lays her head on my shoulder. She's in a slightly awkward position because she doesn't want to touch my chest so I wrap my arms around her and pull her close to me so we are touch. She gasps and tries to pull back but I hold her closer and she moulds further into me. "I'm so sorry Christian" now she's crying with me.

We hold each other for a few more minutes, I decided I'll carry on my story when we've calmed down. She lifts her head up and looks into my eyes, I hear a cough behind me but I don't acknowledge it as it probably one of my staff and right now I'm trying to focus on Ana. She looks behind me and everything switches. She goes a pale as ghost, everything drains from her body, her eyes go cold, scared, petrified. She tenses and is now rock hard, she looks like she is about to faint or run and hide somewhere no one can find her.

"Well, Hello Miss Steel" I hear someone snigger behind us…..

* * *

 _Author's Notes: So Christian finally told Ana about his past, but there is still more she doesn't know. I wonder who is stood behind Christian that has Ana so scared? The story is starting to pick up and I am so excited for you all to see whats next! Hope you enjoyed the Clift hanger... Please review- Georgia Fifty_


	11. Chapter 11

CPOV

Its feels so good to have Ana here, it feels like she belongs here. I show her to the guest bedroom she will stay in and of course it was the room right next to mine so I could be as close as possible to here. I want her to stay in my room but I doubt she would want to do that as she is still slightly shy around me and in the apartment. I want her to feel like its her home, not a place she is staying for a quick period of time. Its later on in the afternoon and I had to leave to go to an important meeting I couldn't miss, so I left Ana in the apartment. All through the meeting I just couldn't keep my mind off her. She is really changing me. She is becoming a huge part of me that I cant let go. I need to tell her about my past before we start to become something more. I know she has had a hard year after _Him_ hurting her. I don't know if she will look at me the same way after her I tell her the life style I'm into. She deserves someone who will care for her, is perfect and someone who isn't fifty shades of fucked up like me. Im planning on telling her after dinner because then if she does want to leave I know she has had a good meal and isn't starving. Even if she does want to leave she is not going back to the shelter. I will persuade her some how to stay in one of the apartments I own. I really hope she doesn't leave. I need her.

I am in the elevator going back up to my apartment when the doors open and I am flooded with the most beautiful sound I have ever heard in my entire life. I can hear Ana giggle and laughing with Mrs Jones I presume. I walk through to the kitchen and I am shocked when I see Ana cooking while Mrs Jones is sat at the breakfast bar. I want to walk into this apartment every day like this, I want to hear Ana laughing and being happy. I want to wake up everyday seeing her smile and I want to see her each before sleep takes me. I cough to make my presence know and they both turn around in shock.

"Good evening Mr Grey, can I get you anything?" Mrs Jones asks me. I take my suit jacket off and place is on the back of the chair then sit down. Ana is watching my every move and she watched as my muscles move under my shirt. She is checking me out. I decide to teaser her more and I roll my shirt sleeves up to my elbows. She bites her lip. _Fuck yes!_

"Ill have a glass of wine, would you like Anastasia ?"

She tenses "Em No thank you" she turns back to the stove. I frown. Mrs jones passes me a glass of wine and then goes into her own quarters of the house. I sit there and wonder what could be wrong with Ana, but then I remember. FUCK! She said she doesn't like alcohol after what happened to her. How could I be so careless. I call her and she turns around and I notice she isn't happy anymore, her face looks sad. Shit!

"Ana, Im sorry I didn't realise. I forgot that you don't like alcohol, it was careless of me" I stand up and grab my glass and walk to the sink to pour it down the drain.

"Wait, Christian, no. This is your house you should be able to do whatever you like. Don't stop just because of me. Its.. just.. that I've not really be around alcohol since him so it just brought up those unwanted thought. Please Christian, I trust you." She trusts me. Wow I'm shocked, she knows nothing about me. She defiantely wont trust me after tonight my subconscious snarls at me. I walk in front of her and cup her face with my hands. I look deep into her eyes and sign in content.

"I promise ill try not to drink in front of you. You can always trust me Ana. I would never hurt you." The look I am showing her leave no room for doubt that I would hurt her. The thought of her hurt makes me sick. She nods and smiles. I lean forward and kiss the tip of her nose. And if on cue she blushes.

"Now, the real question is, why are you cooking and not Mrs Jones?" I smirk at her and let go of her face.

She giggle and she turns around and sir's the pot of Mac and cheese which smells incredible. "Well, part of our deal was that I would provide in some sort of way, so I thought I would start but thanking you for changing my life to sum it up. I asked Mrs Jones what you liked and she said your favourite was Mac and cheese" Mrs jones was right I love it. I wrap my arms around her from behind.

"You know you don't have to do anything Ana, I don't want you to pay a dim or lift a finger. This your home now. But thank you, this looks incredible" I squeeze her tighter and then let go so she can serve the meal.

We sit down for dinner and I have to admit this girl can cook, this Mac and cheese is the best I've ever had. "Ana this Mac and cheese is incredible"

"I just wanted to say thank you for everything you have done. If it wasn't for you I'd be in the shelter right now with some really scary people, they weren't all bad there was some actually really nice people who I loved seeing but there is still creeps who make you uncomfortable. I would be hungry and unsure when my next real meal would be. I'm so grateful for your Christian. I didn't believe you when you said you didn't have a big heart because I know for a fact you do. You wouldn't have welcomed me into your home if you didn't. So thank you so much Christian. I promise as soon as I get a job and I have enough money I will find an apartment somewhere so I can get out of your hair"I freeze. I don't want her to leave. Does she not want to live here? Have I done something wrong? Fuck!

"Do you want to leave?" I say like a child

"No! I love being with you but I'm sure your going to get sick of me after a while and want me to leave" she chuckles to herself. Why is she putting herself down? She thinks people are going to leave her when they aren't. I don't find it funny at all.

"Ana,I never want you to leave. I want you to stay here forever if you wanted. Why do you put yourself down so much" She looks down to the plate.

"I guess after what happened with him, I just know that I'm annoying to live with and be around. I just presume everyone will want me to leave"

 _This is his fault._ I turn towards her in my chair and cup her face with both of may hands and lightly pull her face up so she is looking into my eyes. Her eyes are glassy. It breaks my heart for her but it also fuels my anger more towards him. _When I find him…._

"Anastasia, I will never get sick of you, I adore having you here. When I came home tonight I was so excited when I realised you were here. I want to wake up every morning and see your face before I go to work and I want to come home to you every night. I really… Fuck! Ive never done this before! I really like you Ana, I want to spend as much time with you as possible. I want more with you!" I lean forward and place my lips upon hers and kiss her softly. She doesn't do anything for a second but then quickly reciprocates and kisses me back with just as much passion. Sparks are flying between our lips and all around us, her lips are soft and full. There perfection. I want to kiss these lips forever. I want to carry on but I know I need to stop and get all my card out on the table and tell her about my past. I don't want her to regret being with me if I tell her about my past after we have done something more. I pull back and I look at her cheeks are flushed and her lips look slightly swollen from the kiss, she looks absolutely beautiful.

"I feel the same way about you too Christian, I wanted to kiss you since I bumped into you in the hallway at your parents house but wasn't sure about how you felt." I wanted to kiss her then too but I felt the exact same as she did.

"Before this goes any further.. I .. need to tell you about my past Ana. Its a huge part of who I am today and I need to tell you incase you want to… le..leave me. If you want to leave you are welcome to move into an apartment downstairs rent free." She frowns

"Come lets move into the living area so we can talk"

We move to the living area. We sit down on one of the couches and I hold Ana's hand and stroke the back of it. I really don't want to do this but I know I have too.

"I don't really know where to begin so I'm just going to start from when I was a child and move on from there. I had a rough start in life. My birth mother was a drug addict, she used to do every drug under the sun and I used to just have to sit there and watch her. She had a pimp that forced her to do the drugs, he didn't like me. He used to yell at me when he come to see her, he used to hit me, and shout and curse at me. I was only 4. My mother used to try and hide me but he always found me. One day he started using me as his own personal ash tray. He would stick his cigarets into my chest and back, any skin he could find really. Since that happened I wont allow anyone to touch my chest or back. I hurts. I can't bare it." I stop and catch the tears that are flowing down Ana's check. I decided to carry on and get it all out. "One day I woke up and noticed the crack whore lying on the floor, she wasn't moving. I went over to her and she felt so cold, I tried to wake her up but she wouldn't, I put a blanket over and waited for her to wake up. But she never did. Her pimp came over that day and started yelling at me telling me it was my fault; then he just left me alone with her dead body. I didn't understand at the time. After 3 days someone found us and come and took me to the hospital to treat me. I was extremely under weight and dehydrated. Grace was on call that night and she treated me. She saw the burns and she knew not to touch me. After a few weeks she and Carrick adopted me and took me home to Seattle where I met Elliot. I didn't talk at all, they would all try to get me to talk but just never did, I was never really close to them at the start. I was just always by myself scared of what was going to happen. They only reason I talked was Mia, one day she was crying so I shouted for Grace to help her because I couldn't sooth her myself. After that I talked a little more. I also became really close to Grace through the piano, I heard her playing one day and I went on joined her and then she started to teach me. The reason I wanted to help you so much is because deep down I just kept picturing the crack whore cold, hungry and alone and I couldn't let that happen to you Ana, I couldn't let you end up like she did. I just couldn't" At some point of the story I started to cry. Ana crawls into my lap and wraps her arms around my neck; being careful not to touch my chest or back. She lays her head on my shoulder. She's in a slightly awkward position because she doesn't want to touch my chest so I wrap my arms around her and pull her close to me so we are touch. She gasps and tries to pull back but I hold her closer and she moulds further into me. "Im so sorry Christian" she is now crying with me.

We hold each other for a few more minutes, I decided I will carry on my story when we have calmed down. She lift her head up and looks into my eyes, I hear a cough behind me but I don't acknowledge it as it probably one of my staff and right now I'm trying to focus on Ana. She looks behind me and everything switches. She goes a pale as ghost, everything drains from her body, her eyes go cold, scared, petrified. She tenses and is now rock hard, she looks like she is about to faint or run and hide somewhere no one can find her.

"Well, Hello Miss Steel" I hear someone snigger behind us…..

 _Author's Notes: So Christian finally told Ana about his past, but there is still more she doesn't know. I wonder who is stood behind Christian that has Ana so scared? The story is starting to pick up and I am so excited for you all to see whats next! Hope you enjoyed the Clift hanger... Please review- Georgia Fifty_


	12. Chapter 12

APOV

NO, NO,NO. This can't be happening. No this isn't real. This can't be. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. The rooms getting tighter and tighter. It going to crush me. I have to get out. I can't. I can't. He can't be here, WHY IS HE HERE! Why would Christian let someone like him into his home? This isn't possible. I never thought it would see _Jack Hyde_ ever again after the night I snuck out and left. What if he gets me again and doesn't let me leave this time, what if he does something worse. What if he finishes off what he started that night. I can't move, I can't breathe. I can't do anything but stare at him. I'm so scared.

"Well, Hello Miss Steel" he says to me, a sinister smile appears on his lips and it sends shivers straight through my body. I'm petrified. I don't say anything, I'm frozen, no noise is coming out. I can barely tell if I'm alive or not.

"What is it Hyde" Christian breaks me from my thoughts. _Christian_. I forgot he was here. I breath a long sigh of relief, Christian will protect me. I know it.

"Taylor, would like to discuss with you the security plan for Saturday night"

"Give me half an hour" Christian had his eyes trained to me the entire time he was talking to _him._ He turns to walk away but not before giving me a sly smile and a wink. I watch as he walks out of the room. The second he is out of sight and I hear the door shut; I break. I begin to sob, I'm hysterical, I can barely breath. I think I'm having a panic attack, I'm must look like a mess with tears streaming down my face. I can't breathe in this room anymore so I quickly jump of Christians lap before he can hold me tighter and run in the opposite direction from Hyde and run to my room.

I shut the door and run into the bathroom and shut that door too. I need as many barriers between me and him as possible. I sit down on the floor with my back again the bath tub and continue to sob into my knees. I have my knees drawn up to my chest and my arms wrapped around them. I faintly hear the door open so I freak out thinking it's him so I jump up and keep backing up but my knees hit the side of the bath and I begin to fall down but Christian quickly runs to me and catches me before I hit my head and fall into the tub.

I look up to his face and he looks so confused, he doesn't understand what's going on with me. I probably look like the biggest idiot. He also looks sad to see me in pain. When he straightens us up, I look into his eyes and start to feel better, I know Christian cares about me and will keep me safe, I trust him with my life. He picks me up bridal style and he walks us into the bedroom, he sits down with me in his lap and softly strokes my back and my hair, he whispers in my ear.

"Shhhhh …. Baby… it's okay…. Shhh calm down…. Ana, you need to control your breathing…. Look into my eyes and follow me …..please baby…. Yes, thats good…you're okay" I begin to calm down. He's like a healing balm that can sooth me. I begin to feel tired and my eyes start to go heavy and I feel asleep; clearly exhausted.

I wake lying in bed under the covers wrapped in limbs. I am lying on Christians chest with our legs meshed into one and his arms are wrapped around me, I can feel his chest rise and fall as he sleeps. I can hear the faint pounding of his heart beating in his chest. I snuggle down further and hold him tighter. I like being in his arms, he makes me feel cherished and warm and most of all safe, which is odd because I have only known him for two days. I look outside the window and its now getting dark outside. I decide I shouldn't sleep anymore because I probably won't get to sleep later on tonight so I go over the events of tonight. I was so heartbroken when Christian told me his story. How could someone do that to an innocent little boy. I can imagine a small copper haired boy hungry, scared, hurt. It makes me want to cry even more. I wish I could take those memories away from him, I wish I could hurt the person who hurt him. I am so grateful Grace was on call that night, he has such a wonderful family, he is truly blessed. _I wish I knew where my family were._ I quickly banish those thought for another day and move on to the main event.

 _Why was he here_ , I don't understand? Is he friends with Christian? That would be awful. Does he work for Christian? That would be even worse because I would have to see him all the time. I sit there and think; then it comes to me. _Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit._ He works for Christian! He wanted to become a body guard. That's how we met, we met at the gym when he was training! Fuck how could I forget! I'm so stupid. I'm going to see him all the time! I can't stay here, he will get me, he will kill me. I have to leave. I can't breathe again. Fuck. I have to leave.

I slowly move out of Christians arms so I don't wake him. I slide out of bed and run to the closet to grab my backpack and clothes. I put them on and quietly head to the door. I turn to Christian one last time, to imprint him into my brain as I will never see him again. I quietly walk to him and place a kiss on his forehead "I'm sorry Christian, I will miss you. Thank you for everything you've done" I quietly walk to the door and leave.

I look down both sides of the hallway and see the coast is clear so I run to the elevator and just as I'm about to run inside, I am grabbed from behind. A firm hand wraps around my waist and one over my mouth. I can smell him. I know its Jack. I try to scream, I try to bite him to let me go but he holds on tighter. I am kicking and moving, trying anything to get free but he picks me up and walks me inside the closet. He sets me down and he whispers into my ear "Stay quiet or I'll kill you right here right now" he slowly moves his hands when he realises I won't scream. He turns me around and we are face to face. I slowly back up to put some distance between us. "Well isn't this a shock to see you here, babe. I've been trying to find you for some time but here you are; walking straight into my arms. You didn't think you'd get away that easy, did you?" He laughs at me, when I don't stay anything. I can't, I'm frozen. "I've got you now, there's no way of hiding from me. Now that I have you there's no way I'm letting you go. So, you and Grey? That's funny as shit. What makes you think Grey will go for you? Your nothing, you're a low life, your ugly, your worthless, your nothing." As he says these words he towers over me.

"He will soon get sick of you like I did and get rid of you. I see you were trying to leave but it's not that easy baby, I've got my eyes on you now and there's no way your free unless you or I are leaving in body bags. Got it?" All I can do is nod. "Oh, and don't go telling your boyfriend because he will defiantly be the first to go" He smirks and leaves me in the closet.

 _Oh my god, oh my god_. Why is this happening, this can't be real! I need to tell Christian but I don't want him to get hurt. I could try and leave and get as far as I can. I can't let Christian get hurt, that's the last thing I want. I would die if anything happened. This is the only way, I need to leave. Jack will most likely catch me but at least I will be away from Christian and I'm the only one who will get hurt. I grab my stuff and as I pick my bag up from the floor. I hear Christian yelling my name. I can hear him opening doors and running around trying to find me. I open the door and exit the closet and he instantly spots me and runs over to me. "Ana, you scared me. I thought you left. Why were you in the closet? What going on? Have you been crying" he scans me up and down and cups my face. He is making this so much harder.

"Christian… I…I'mm ..really sorry but I need to leave" his face falls

"what… No.. you can't…" he's panicking you can see it all over his face. I try to break our connection but he holds onto me tighter and wraps his arms around my waist keeping me here.

"I'm sorry Christian, I need to leave I can't do this" I try to push him off but he holds on tighter. He keeps hold of me and drops to his knees, his head laying onto my belly and he wraps his around my thighs tightly.

"No, I can't let you, please done leave me. I'm so sorry Ana if I have done something wrong… If it's about my past, it's not who I am. I'm fucked up in many ways you don't know but I need you! Baby please I need you. Please don't leave." He's crying. Its breaking my heart but I know I need to do this.

"Christian, this isn't about you. I would never leave because of you, I care for you so much. I don't want to leave but I have to do. Its me." I finally break free from his iron grasp and run to the elevator. I don't want him to see my tears, it will show I want to stay with him. I see him kneeling on the floor in front of the elevator. I've broken him. He's distraught on the floor, his face is tear stained. "Ana" he whispers. "Christian" the doors shut. I break.

* * *

 _Authors Note: So what do you think? Ive never seen a story where Hyde is a body guard. Correct me if im wrong. I thought I would make it different and unique with jacks profession. So what will Ana and Christian do next ?... Please Review_


	13. Chapter 13

CPOV

Pain. That's all I'm feeling right now. This can't be happening. No this is a nightmare and I'm going to wake up any second... But I don't. She really left. She said she didn't leave because of me but I can't figure out what's going on. It just doesn't make sense. I never found out why she freaked out so much last night... Wait, she freaked out last night when Hyde came into the room and this morning I saw him walking away from the same direction she came out from, he said he didn't know where she was. I've never liked him. There's something I don't like about it but I cant place my finger on it. The only reason he's here is because Taylor is friends with his dad and he was doing it as a trial run as a favour. He has always been shit at his job and I was going to fire him this week but Taylor persuaded me to trial him longer and he said he trusted him.

He has to be the reason she left. It has to be! She was okay in my arms before he came in! _Yes! Its him_ , _not me!_ But how do they know each other? What has he done to make her so petrified. I don't give myself a chance to think any longer because I'm running to the service stairs to chase after my girl. I could use the elevator but she could get away in that time. I am running down the stairs taking two at a time, I don't think I have ever moved so fast in my entire life. I make it to the ground floor where the elevator stops. I burst through the door and look to the left and right of the garage. I spot her.

"ANA" I shout after her. She looks like she's crying but I can't tell from this far, she starts to walk faster so I run after her. I catch her quickly because I'm running faster. I grab her hand and turn her around to face me. She's been crying, the tears are still flowing down her face. _She didn't want to leave!_

"Its Hyde, isn't it?" I pant out

I ask her and cup her face so she looks at me. She nods. I instantly go into protection mode. I don't know what he did to her but I will end him so she never has see him again. I pull her closer and wrap my arms around her shoulders and stroke her hair and pull her head to my chest. "What did he do to you sweetheart?" I say after she has calmed down a little.

"He's the reason I'm homeless, he was my boyfriend… he's the one who hurt me" she tells me through her tears.

 _HE'S DEAD! That bastard hit her. FUCK!_ No wonder she ran away! He was in my home, a place I told her she was safe. _Fuck!_

"Please come back upstairs baby, he can't hurt you" she tries to step back from me.

"No.. no, I can't, he'll hurt you.. he.. he ...said if I told you he would hurt you. That's why I left, to protect you. I can't let anything happen to you. I would die if he hurt you. Please don't make me go back upstairs.. _please_ " The last part comes out as a whimper as she cries harder into my chest after I pull her closer.

"Okay baby… shhh.. we won't go back upstairs but I'm not letting you leave Ana. Nothing will happen to either of us I promise. Do you trust me?" she nods her head.

"Okay good. I care too deeply for you Ana to let you go that easily" I kiss the top of her head repeatedly. I slowly let her go and grab her hand and lead her to the elevator.

"Wait I thought u said we weren't going backup" She says as we step into the elevator.

"We're not, I will take you to another apartment I own and you can stay there"

We step off the elevator and walk to my other apartment. Ana keeps one hand in mine and one hand on my bicep on the same arm, slightly using me a shield. I open the door and let Ana walk in first and I follow quickly behind her. The apartment is a lot smaller than mine but Ana is still stunned by it. It's basically the same but just compressed, it has three bedrooms, with the same incredible view of Seattle and the same type of layout without the second floor.

"Make yourself at home, Ana. I just need to do something I'll be back as quick as I can."

"Christian, please don't go to see him. I don't want him to hurt you, if he knows that you know about what happened he'll kill us both"

I go to her and grab both her hands and look deep into her eyes.

"Ana, is going to be fine, I won't let anything happen to you. Taylor is in the apartment and he won't let anything happen to me. Hyde won't try anything because I will win" I see she is about to fight be on this so I pull her close and kiss her deeply.

I'm kissing her with everything that I have. I pour how much I care for her in this kiss. I want to show her that she is safe and that I will protect her and care for her. She is kissing me back just as deeply, showing me what she feels and its exactly the same as me. She has her hands in my hair pulling it and scratching her nails lightly on my scalp and fuck does it feel good. I have one arm wrapped around her waist and one hand on her ass and I pull her even closer if possible. She gasps as she feels my erection digging into her. I use the advantage of her mouth being open and slip my tongue inside and kiss her harder.

I pull back as we are both breathless. Ana has her eyes still closed, I slowly lift her arms from me and run to the door before she realises what's going on. As I am pressing the button to the penthouse I hear her shouting my name, calling me back to her, just as the doors close I see her come out the apartment, then I'm gone and ascending upstairs. _He's dead._

The higher the elevator goes, the higher my anger builds. I enter my apartment and all I can see is read. I'm fuming. "HYDE" I shout in the apartment.

He walks out of the staff quarters with Taylor following behind. "Sir" he says to me, with his hands behind his back, thinking I am about to bark him instructions like usual. I get closer to him then I swing my arm back and throw my fist straight to his nose and I hear a satisfying crunch and he falls to the floor like a ton of bricks.

"YOUR FUCKING FIRED. HOW DARE YOU LAY A HAND ON A WOMEN LIKE THAT." He looks up at me shocked that I found out, he tries to get up but I hit him back down.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE THREATENING ANA IN MY HOME! YOUR A PIECE OF SHIT HYDE. DON'T YOU EVER CONTACT HER AGAIN. YOU WONT EVER LAY A FINGER ON HER. I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF, GOT IT?!" I have my hands on his collar pulling his face up to mine while I scream at him. I throw him back down to the floor.

"Taylor, escort this piece of shit out now, his contract is terminated immediately. Oh, and if you try to come near either of us, you'll be six feet under within the second. You got it?"

Taylor looks just as angry as I do as he now realises he hurt Ana. He would never want to see a woman get hurt like that especially Ana, they have become friends over these pasts few days. I turn to walk away and I hear Hyde shouting behind me as Taylor and now Sawyer drag him out of the building.

"You dickhead, you can't do this to me. She's lying to you, she's a piece of shit. You can't fire me because of that bitch. You better watch it Grey, I'm coming after her and you'll be next!" I can't hear him anymore as the doors shut on him.

I go to my office and grab the bourbon and pour myself a glass. I need to calm down before I go back to Ana. I'm going to bump up security from now on, I am not letting anyone touch a hair on Ana's head while he is loose. I don't think we have any rights for him to be arrested but I will defiantly be talking to my farther and my team about it. Anything to get him away I will do. I hope with the extra security Ana will feel safer. I don't want her to worry about this anymore.

After 5 more minutes of going over the security in my head and what's next, I finish the last of the bourbon in my glass then head downstairs to my girl. I can't believe I'm calling her my girl now. The feelings keep getting stronger every time I see her, she's changing me. I haven't even thought about a sub since the second I met her this weekend. I know I still need to tell her about my lifestyle but I'll save it for tomorrow; she has been through enough from last night and today. I just want to spend time with her and relax.

I knock on the apartment door once and then walk in. I see her pacing the floor and biting her lip. She is so hot when she does that. I lean back against the door and just watch her for a second, she probably didn't hear the door as she is still pacing. "Hey, baby" she spins to my direction.

"Christian" my name comes out as she breaths a sign of relief.

She runs to me and jumps into my arms. Her legs wrap around my waist and her arms around my neck with her face buried into my neck. I wrap my arms around her

"I was so scared. Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Where is he? Is he gone?" she is talking a mile a minute.

She so adorable. I silence her by kissing her on the lips. She kisses me back. The kiss is soft and slow; we taking our time savouring this moment. Her lips are so soft. I want to kiss her forever. She pulls back and looks at my face, she cups my face with her hands and I lean into her touch.

"It's all okay baby. He's gone. I've fired him. He will never come near you again. I'm not sure if you're going to like this but I'm hiring your own personal CPO to keep you safe. I don't want to take any chances when it comes to you Ana. I don't want anything to happen to you. You will barely notice they're there, but as long as you're with me you'll be safe, do you hear me?" She nods her head and smiles.

I place her back down on the floor and kiss her nose and forehead. "So how about we go back upstairs and spend time together, you still need to eat breakfast, it can be brunch now"

"Don't you need to go to work" she frowns

"Nope, I'm going to clear my whole day just for you"

"You don't have to do that, I will be fine by myself"

"I want to. Come let's go back upstairs" I grab her hand and lead her back upstairs. I quickly shoot a text to Andrea telling her I won't be in today and to cancel my meetings. I am spending the day with the most beautiful girl in the world.

 _Authors Note: So Hyde is gone …. For now. You were all to smart and knew Christian would quickly figure it out. Thank you so much for the reviews, they make my day. I'm so glad you are all enjoying the story so far…. Georgia Fifty_


	14. Chapter 14

_Authors Note: New and_ _improved_ _chapter 14! I_ _swear chapter 14 has some type of bad luck, hope this time it has uploaded correctly!_

APOV

It's been a week since the Hyde incident happened. It has been a week of bliss. Christian has kept my mind off the whole situation. We have been spending so much time together and I have loved every second of it. After we came back up to the apartment after Hyde left, we just relaxed all day, we watched movies, we talked about ourselves more. I found about more of his happy memories as a child and I learned more about Elliot, Mia, Grace, and Carrick. I told him about my time at college and I told him a little about my childhood but as soon as he asked about my parents and why I didn't go to them when I was homeless, I changed the subject as quick as possible. I wasn't ready to tell him about that part of my life yet, I still haven't told him the full story about Hyde, he deserves to know but I'm not ready yet. I feel so vulnerable when I think of telling him, I'm letting my guard down and I am just waiting to be attacked. I know I will tell him my full story eventually but right now I'm not ready. Our feelings have become more evident as the week went on. We just made out when the movies were on and we'd kiss a lot but nothing more. I'm ready for more but I'm not sure how to broach the subject.

Christian had to go into work this week so while he was away I was applying to different publishing houses in Seattle. I am just waiting to hear back from them. I have also been spending time in Christians at home library. It's become my favourite part of the apartment. He gave me a tour of the apartment so I would feel more at home and on the tour, he shown me the library and said I was welcome to use it anytime. He has all first edition books. I'm in love with this room, I'm in here all day and this is where Christian usually finds me when he comes home. I've also become really close to Gail these past few days, she's lovely, she's like a mom she just knows what to say and how to make you feel better, she's really easy to talk to and we get along really well.

On the tour, he skipped one of the doors upstairs, I asked him about it and said its nothing, he seemed really nervous about it like he was hiding something. I'm really curious about what's inside. I know it won't be anything strange because Christian isn't weird but I can't help but wonder what's inside.

Its currently a Monday evening and me and Christian are sitting down for dinner and catching up on what we did today. He's telling me about the day to day running of GEH and what he did. As we finish dinner I pick up our plates and take them to the sink and start to wash them. Christian comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. "You know you don't have to do that" he kisses my shoulder and it sends shivers down my spine.

"I know but I want to. I don't mind doing them, it takes two minutes"

"I have a few things I need to do but how about when I'm done we go watch movie together"

"Sure, I'll be in the library waiting for you"

He goes to his office and I go the library and read for a little bit. After an hour, he comes upstairs to get me and we walk hand in hand to the media room. We walk into the media room, and he tells me to pick a movie, he hands me the remote and I look through Netflix and iTunes on his Apple TV. This room is probably my second favourite, its cosy.

There's two rows of large snuggle couches with a side table in between. It's like a cinema. The walls are all black and there is black out curtains in front of the floor to ceiling window. On the wall opposite the couches there is an extremely large TV bigger than any I've seen before. I'm looking through Netflix and I spot 'The Breakfast Club' so I put it on and join Christian on the couch; he wraps an arm around my shoulder and puts a soft blanket over us. He pulls me closer and it feels like I am in heaven right now.

"Have you ever watched this before? This is my favourite movie of all time" I ask.

"No, I don't really watch movies"

"Why did you suggest we watch one" I chuckle

"Because it gives me a good excuse to be close to you like this" he looks at where our bodies are touching. He's so sweet.

"I've also never made out with a girl will watching a movie so thats another excuse" He raises a cheeky eyebrow and giggle. I give him a quick peck on the lips then snuggle in deeper and lean my head on his shoulder.

Were about mid-way through the movie and all I can think about is Christian, I want to be close with him, I want more with him. I think he wants to same but he hasn't made a move yet, he defiantly isn't shy so I'm not sure what he's waiting for. He leans downs and places his lips to the top of my head and whispers into my hair.

"I can hear you thinking. What's on your mind?"

I turn up to look at him "Emm..nothing.. It's just. I really like you Christian and I want more with you. I want to be with you.. I want you to be my first time" _What the hell! Where did this confidence come from!_ I look down and blush as I process what I have just said. He places his fingers under my chin and tilts my head up so he can look into my eyes. He looks confused.

"What do you mean first time? Do you mean your first time at sex?" I nod my head and blush. His frown deepens

"But I thought u dated.. Hyde.. how can u be a virgin?"

I look at my hands in my lap, I'm too nervous to look at him.

"I was somehow always able to fight him off. When we first started dating I told him I wasn't ready and he surprisingly respected that. Then when we moved in together he tried a few times after I had said no. I was able to fight him off and get out before anything happened…. One time I hit him in the head with one of my shoes and because he was that drunk he knocked out… I never wanted to be with him like that, I never really wanted to be with him at all… I'll explain more another time but yes, I'm still a virgin." I hear him gasp at both my story and how I'm a virgin.

He cups my face and pulls me into a deep sensual kiss. I am breathless when he pulls back.

"Are you sure you want me to be your first time Ana?" He lightly kisses my face, nose, cheeks, eyes, anywhere he can find. I smile brightly at him.

"I've never been surer in my life" he grins. He pulls me onto his lap then stands up and carries me bridal style to his bedroom while I kiss the side of his face and neck. He shut the bedroom door with his foot, he walks over to the bed but stops at the edge and puts my feet back on the floor to stand. He looks down at me at smile then kisses me again.

"Are you sure about this Ana?" I nod my head and bite my lip and he groans loudly. "I need to hear you say it baby" I love that he is checking with me and I know if I wanted to stop he would stop and would respect my wishes because he respects me and I couldn't be happier about that.

"I want you Christian"

"Well your wearing too many clothes" he smirks.

He runs his fingers down my face and grips my chin with him thumb and forefinger lightly and kisses me. I part my mouth willingly to him, I feel his tongue at the entrance of my lips and I open my mouth to welcome his soft, silk, sweet tongue into my mouth. I can taste tonight's dinner on his tongue and the wine he was drinking, he tastes so good, I want more. I slip my tongue in his mouth and mesh our tongues together, they are dancing together to the slow rhythm we are creating.

Christians arms slips around my waist to pull me closer and create even more of a connection. I am so lost in the kiss I barely notice him lifting the hem of my shirt, he pulls back so he can pull it over my head as I lift my arms. He throws the shirt on the floor and looks into my eyes then he looks down my body then back to my eyes. He then drops to his knees and starts to unbutton my jeans, he grasps the top of them and pulls them down, I hold onto his shoulders while he pulls then fabric off my feet. He glides his fingers from my feet and places his hands on my ankles and slowly stands up while gliding his hands all the way up my body.

"You are beautiful Anastasia" I blush

"Now looks who's wearing too many clothes" I giggle. He stretches his arms out wide, "I'm all yours baby"

I move forwards to him and start to unbutton his shirt, I move slowly down to the last button then pull the shirt off his shoulders and throw it onto the floor. I remember him telling me that he doesn't like it when people touch his chest and back so I try and avoid those places. Thinking back though I have touched him there before and he has never said anything. _Hmmmm…._

I reach down to the button of his suit pants and un do them and push them down so he can shuffle out of them. I rake my eyes over his body and I think I am drooling. _He's hot as fuck._ I honestly think he was made by Gods, he is chiselled to perfection. Now that he has his clothes off apart from his boxers; I can see all of his muscles. His has a toned chest with a six pack and a V that leads on from his happy trail. His legs and arms are big and muscular. He looks so good. I look down at his boxers and I can clearly see he is big, I can see the outline of his erection which looks big and long… I bite my lip.

"See anything you like baby?" He knows I am checking him out. I look back up to his face and I nod my head with my lip in-between my teeth. His eyes go even darker, he picks me up and throw me onto the bed, I squeal.

He crawls up my body and kisses me from my belly button all the way to my breasts, he looks up seeking approval, I nod my head and he reaches underneath me to unclasps my bra, he pulls the black material off of me and licks his lips. I gasp and moan when his lips attach to my right nipple; he bites sucks and licks it, he has his fingers on my left making both nipples stand to attention. I feel a new warm sensation grow inside me, I love it. I'm moaning so loudly I'm shocking myself. _Why have I been waiting this long._ He leaves my nipples and kisses his way down my body to my sex. He kisses the waist band of my panties, he hooks his fingers under the band and slowly pulls them down my legs and off my body. I am full naked to him, I'm nervous but excited, I don't feel embarrassed with him, I want this. "Gorgeous" he says looking back up to me, he sees that I am enjoying this so he continues.

He kisses my inner thighs close to my sex and my hips buck off the bed, he smirks but places his forearm over my belly. "Stay still" he growls at me. He continues where he left off, he slowly moves closer and closer and suddenly he attaches his lips to my clit. I moan so loudly I'm sure the whole of Seattle heard. He sucks on my sweet spot making me feel good, the warm sensation inside is building, I think I'm about to come. He moves down and he slips his tongue in-between my lips and strokes and sucks me. I'm sure if his arm wasn't on my belly I would be moving all around the bed. I'm building quicker and quicker I can't take it anymore "Chri..Christian… I think I'm goanna come" I moan out breathlessly. He bites down on my clit and I explode. _HOLY SHIT_. That feels so good, he keeps sucking while I'm coming, it feels like butterflies have exploded in my belly and I love It and want more. As I am coming down, Christian is lapping up all my juices.

I'm still panting and moaning when he crawls up my body and kisses me, he sticks his tongue down my throat and I can taste what I have just given him. This is slightly disgusting that I can taste myself but I don't have time to think about it as he is distracting me with his tongue and what he is doing in my mouth. He pulls back and kisses the tip of my nose.

"How was that?"

"Incredible, I want more" I say to him while I gain this unknown confidence and reach my hand down to the waist band of his boxer and slide my finger into them and pull them down slightly, I can't reach that far because he is much bigger and taller than me so he leans back onto his knees and gazes into my eyes and slowly pulls his boxes down. _This just gets better and better._ His dick is so large and long, I know that most men can't be that impressive because no one would get anything done, they would just be having sex all day. I bite my bottom lip hard and I take him all in. He's so hot I just want to eat him. The longer I look at his penis the more nervous I get. _H_ _ow is that going to fit in me? Shit it's going to hurt so much! I don't want it to hurt._ Christian must be able to see the fear on my face and he probably can tell what I'm thinking. "Don't worry baby, it'll hurt a little when I first enter but it will soon go away, I promise. I will go as slow as I can and try to make it less painful for you baby" I nod my head. "Do u still want to do this?" Concern crosses his face. I smile then reach up and grab his face and kiss him and pull him back down so he is laying above me leaning on his elbows. "I want you Christian"

"Wait there" he climbs off me and reaches into the night stand and gets condom, he rips is open with his teeth and slides it on himself, which was so hot to watch, I can feel my pussy getting wetter and wetter as I watch him.

"I'm goanna go slow okay baby, tell me to stop if it's too much okay" I nod my head. This is it, I'm going to have sex with this Greek god before me. He leans down above me on his forearms, he grabs his penis in one hand and lines it up with my pussy. He looks back into my eyes slightly asking if I still want this and looking for any doubt in my eyes. I nod my head and kiss him, he slips his tongue down my throat the same time he slips inside of me. _OH, MY GOD!_ I arch my back into him and groan loudly. _Fuck it hurts,_ I'm moaning and groaning at the same time. I feel so full, it's so tight. Christian has his head buried into my neck and he is panting. "Fuck Ana you're so tight. Shit! Baby, are you okay I need to move"

"I'm okay, just go slow please" He slides out of me slowly then slowly goes back in. The more times he does this the pain quickly evaporates and all I'm feeling is pleasure. "Go faster Christian… ohhh yeah… more… I need more Christian" He picks up pace and I'm quickly building. He is pounding into me and moaning my name the faster he goes. "Fuck, Ana cum for me baby… I need you to come for me" he reaches down and rubs my clit and I explode into a million piece, I'm moaning and moving around the bed chanting his name. As I am coming I feel Christians cum shoot into me "Fuck! Yes Ana, you're so tight…..keep coming for me baby… milk me"

Christian slows his movements as we both come down from our highs, he has his face in my neck and he is lightly kissing my pulse point; he moves up to my ear and kisses behind it then he bites my ear lope. He slides out of me and I groan at the feeling of him coming out and the loss of contact. He takes the condom off then ties it and puts it on the floor, he flops down next to me and lies on his back while were both panting messes. He turns on his side beside me and I do the same. He tucks a piece of hair behind my ear and caresses my face.

"Thank you Christian, that was incredible"

He lightly kisses me "Your welcome baby" Suddenly my eyes start to go heavy and begin to close. In the back of my head I can feel I'm being moved and being places inside the bed and him putting the covers over me. He pulls me to him and fall asleep in his arms.

 _Authors Note: Finally updated a new chapter 14!_ _I_ _hope_ _this one is better than_ _the_ _original._ _It took me longer to_ _upload a_ _s_ _I_ _was_ _nervous_ _on what the feedback would be as_ _the_ _original chapter feedback_ _wasn't_ _too good, but_ _I_ _just_ _took a chance and_ _uploaded. Some of you were wondering why Ana is still a virgin,_ _I_ _wanted her to be a virgin from the_ _beginning and_ _I_ _think the_ _story_ _she_ _told was_ _believable for you all... as_ _always_ _please let me know what you think-_ _Georgia_ _Fifty_


	15. Chapter 15

APOV

I can't believe how well I've been sleeping recently, I've been sleeping the whole night unlike when I was in and out of shelters. I would only sleep around 4 hours total a night from people shouting or anything else that was going on that night. I am so grateful Christian is letting me stay here, I feel like I'm finally getting back on track with my life and it all going back to how it was. I really hope I get accepted by on of the publishing houses I applied for then it would be perfect.

I slept exceptionally good last night and I think it was because I was in the arms of the greek god lying next to me. I woke up and the curtains were still open so I could see the morning sun slowly gracing Seattle and because Christians apartment building is so high I saw the incredible view. However that view was nothing compared to the even better view lying next to me. We are both lying on our sides facing each other, our legs are intertwined and Christian has his arms wrapped around me pulling me close to his chest. I'm still a bit confused on why he said no one is allowed to touch his chest or back because I have done it before and he has never said anything. I look down at his chest and I can see several small marks from the cigarets. It breaks my heart every time I look at them; _How could someone do that to a innocent little_ boy. I run my fingers lightly over the scars wishing I could take them away from him. He groans in his sleep so I stop. Instead I admire his face without him knowing. I look at his chiseled face and sign in content, he is absolute beautiful and I can see a light morning stubble on his face and neck.

"I know your staring at me" he smiles sleepily with his eyes still closed. He pulls me closer then opens his eyes and grey meet blue. He is studying my face and his smile grows. He is running his fingers up and down my spine which feels so good.

"Good morning beautiful" he kisses me on the tip of my nose.

"Good morning handsome"

"How did you sleep last night" He rolls over onto his back and pulls me with him so im half lying on his chest.

"I slept well, better than I have in a long time, I think thats down to you" I blush

"Glad I could help. So what did you think of last night?" I blush even deeper

"I liked it. _Really liked it._ I… wouldn't mind doing it again" I smirk and I can feel his erection growing again my thigh.

"Mmmmm… I can see that in your future Miss steel" he smirks too and kisses me deeply.

I pull back "Wait… Chrsitian I need to ask you something" he pulls back and doesn't say anything so that my queue to go.

"You told me that you didn't like people touching your chest or back… but.. I've done it before and you've never told me to stop or flinch. I mean look at my hand right now!" My hand is in the middle of his chest playing with his patch of hair.

"Honestly Ana I don't know. You've changed me in so many was. I've never had a women in this room other than Gail and my mother. I've never slept beside a girl and a girl has never been in my bed before. I've never let anyone else stay in my apartment before. No one has _ever_ touched my chest are back. Since I've met you, everything I didn't do before has gone out of the window and I am so happy about it. I want to do all those things with you, I like having you in my bed like this, I enjoyed what we did last night too" he pulls me closer "I've never noticed your hands on my chest or back because it was never followed by a burning sensation like usual. It feels good to have your hands on my body, I never want them to leave." He swallows then looks deep into my eyes brightly "Ana my feeling for you have grown so strongly and quickly, I want to be with you every second of very day, I want to wake up how we are right now and go to sleep the way we did last night, I want to go on dates with you, have dinner with you, take you on my boat, I want to do everything with you Anastasia"

My head is shambles, he's just said so many things that I cant process it. He wants to be with me is my main focus!

"You want me to be your girlfriend" he rolls me over so I'm lying on my back and he's above me.

"Yes. Anastasia Steel will you be my girlfriend?"

I'm smiling from ear to ear. "Yes" I wrap my arms around his neck. I'm so ecstatic right now! I have a boyfriend! I am dating the most incredible man I have ever met ! I am so lucky. The kiss quickly deepens and Christian moves down to my neck and starts to suck and kiss it. It feels so good. I am moaning already. Then I get a thought it my head; I'm not sure if im going to be good at it but I really want to try it. I push Christians shoulders so he now lying on his back with me above him. I lean down and kiss his jaw line and do the exact same thing to his neck as he did to mine.

"I want to try something, if you don't like tell me to stop and If I'm doing it wrong tell me how to do it, okay?" He pulls my face up to look at him so he can kiss me.

"My body is yours baby"

I work my way down his body stopping to kiss his chest, down his torso and his happy trail. The next second I am face to face with his cock. I look at him and he know what I'm about to do and he nods his head. His rock hard erection is right in my face I grasp it in my hands and kiss the tip of it, he groans. I kiss up and down his length then when I get to the bottom I lick my way up right to the tip. His groans grow louder so I must be doing it right so I carry on. I'm not sure what to do next then Christian speaks.

"Urghh Ana…. Suck me baby" he moans out.

I put the tip in my mouth and suck it. I suck further and further down then I take him in all the way to the bottom, he hits the back of my throat and I choke.

"Wowww.. wow slow down baby, its your first time. When I hit the back of your throat swallow okay" I nod my head and do that. Its better this time. I suck him harder and harder, Chrsitian reaches down and wraps his hands around my hair and guides me up and down. He is moaning loud I am so proud of myself that I have full control over him and I'm pleasuring him.

"Fuck…. Baby.. Ana.. I'm gonna comm.. if you don't want me to come in your mouth you need to stop…. Arrrr Ana oh my god, fuck yes" I suck him harder, I want him to come in mouth, I want to taste him. As I am sucking him I guid my teeth over his length and he looses it, he comes into my mouth and it shoots right down my throat, it tastes pretty good, I thought it was going to be weird but I don't mind it, I liked it. He keeps coming for a while so I must have done it right for him to come that much.

I pull him out of my mouth and lick him clean and he jerks at his sensitive cock. He reaches down and grasps me under my arms and pulls me up to me and he devours my lips. "That was so good baby, I fucking loved it! I want to prove to you how much I liked it" he raises an eye brow. Then the biggest mood killer comes along when my belly rumbles showing I'm hungry. I blush and we both look at each other and laugh.

"Come on, we can finish this later. I don't want you to be hungry" we get up and Christian gives me his shirt to wear and he puts a par of pyjama pants on and we head to the kitchen. Christian offers to call Mrs Jones to cook us something but I tell him I will do it. I cook us pancakes with bacon, toast, eggs and fruit. We eat in silence with stolen glances with each other. After breakfast Christian thanks me and tell me he needs to get some work done so I make myself busy by cleaning up then heading upstairs to the library.

On my way, I pass the room that Christian didn't show me. I really wanna know whats in this room but I can see there is a lock on the door. Its like my mind is detached from my body and I cant control my action. I'm just watching in slow motion as my hand reaches for the door hand to check if its unlocked. As my hand turns the door handle the door pops open. I gasp, shit should I really go in? Christian obviously didn't want me to see this room because he would have shown me other wise. Its like the cartoons, I have a devil on one shoulder and an angel on the other; and right now the devil is winning and my legs start to walk inside.

I flick the light switch on and I'm bathed in a dim lit room. I lift my gaze and my heart skips a beat and I think I stopped breathing. _What is this!?_ I don't even know where to begin. The walls are a deep red/blood colour. There is a large four post bed in the middle of the room with the same colour bed sheets as the wall. On the roof I can see some type of grid which I'm not sure why it's there. There is cub-boards and draws along the walls. It looks like some sort of dungeon. The furniture is old fashioned but it looks new. There is a strong smell of polish in the room. My eyes are flying all around the room trying to take everything in and digest it. I walk further in the room closer to the racks close the wall, they are holding different objects which I have no clue what they do. I have no idea what this room is for. I'm so confused. I'm scared. This rooms looks like something you would use to torture someone in. Is that who Chrsitian is? Does he hurt people! No! My mind is running over drive and making me change my perception, I know Chrsitian is a good person and would never hurt me. I need to talk to him and tell him what I've done. He will be so angry at me that I broke his trust and went in his private room. I turn round to go down stairs to talk to him but I'm met with grey eyes. Chrsitian is leaning against the door observing me and waiting for my next move. I cant read his face.

"Ana" I don't know what to do or say I just stare at him. We just stand there for a few minutes just staring at each. Its like we are wild animals and he is the lion and the second he moves I'm running in the opposite direction.

"Ana. How did you get in here" he doesn't say this angrily, he says it very calmly. I can't read him at all and its making me even more nervous!

"The door was unlocked" I say bluntly. "Is this why you didn't show me this room when you gave me the tour ? You didn't want me to see all this?" I wave my arm around the room. OF COURSE HE DIDN'T WANT YOU TO SEE THIS.

"Ana.." He steps closer to me. I talk a step back and hold my hand up.

"No! I really need you to stay there Chrsitian! I don't know whats going on and I don't know what you do in this room so I need you to stay there, please." I say this quickly as I panic.I can read him clearly now. He looks worried, he looks stunned, he looks panicked. He's not sure what I'm going to do.

"Ana, I promise you I'm still the man who asked you to his girlfriend a few hours ago. It's not what you think. You don't need to be scared of me, you know who I am, I'd never hurt you…"

"THATS WHAT HE SAID!" I shout at him. "Hyde said that to me after he almost tried to kill me Chrsitian! He promised me the first time he hit me that he would never do it again and he did! So don't tell me you wont hurt me! I don't know what to believe, last time I did I almost died Christian! I almost died!" At some point I started cry and having a panic attack. I break down and fall to the floor on my knees and sob. While I was yelling at him he just stared at me in shock with his eyes wide. I don't know what to believe anymore! I know he cares about me and I care about him but I don't understand why he has this room. I'm just so confused and scared. Christian walks over to me and try to pick me up but I push him off but he comes back and manages to pick me up. I push him again and try to get out of his hold while sobbing but he is stronger than me and pulls me closer to his chest and kisses my hair.

"Shhhh baby I'm never going to hurt you. I'm going to take you out of this room okay" He walks out of the room and closes the door and heads down the corridor. I continue to sob into his neck and just cry. No matter how hard I try to fight it I'm comforted by him and I feel safe in his arms. Its just that room which is throwing me off. I feel Chrsitian sits down with me in his lap, he strokes my back and whispers sweet nothings into my hair.

After I have calmed down; I look round and notice we are in the library on one of the cover sized couches.

"Why did u bring us in here" I ask while I wipe away my tears stained face.

"I know you love this room and I thought you would feel more comfortable and safer here" _See he does care about you._ Myself and my overactive mind smile at him.

"I'm sorry for freaking out but I'm so scared by that room Christian. I don't know what its for, it looks like a torture room and I really wish it wasn't so you really need to start explaining so I can trust you more"

He signs deeply and looks pained. He tightens his arms around me and begins to explain…..

 _Authors Note: So Ana finally found the play room. I thought this was a better approach than Chrsitian telling her about the room. Please review and let me know what you think...- Georgia Fifty_


	16. Chapter 16

_Authors Note: Its all coming out..._

CPOV-

Here is it. The day Ana is going to leave. The second she hears my story she's going to run for the hills, as for away from the monster that I am. Why am I so fucked up! With her in my lap with my arms wrapped around her, I pull her closers and breath her in. Savouring the last possible good memory of her being with me. I want to remember every little detail about her, the feeling of her skin, her smell, her body, her hair, everything. After a few minutes of me signing deeply I decided I should start talking but she stops me.

"Wait" She gets up from my lap and goes to the light switch and turns them down. "When I told you about myself at your parents house you said I may feel more comfortable explaining it in the dark so I want to do the same for you" Fuck she is the sweetest creature. She gets back in my lap and I start.

"When I was in high school I was a reckless teenager. I was such a dick, to my family, to people in my class, everyone really. I'm surprised Grace and Carrick didn't kill me." I chuckle "I listened to no one, I wouldn't pay attention in lesson, I skip class which lead to my grade getting worse. I wouldn't go to school I would sneak back home when every was at work or had left the house. Of course I got caught and my mom went ballistic at me and I got grounded for a month. I didn't care because I was an adolescent prick who was self centred. I had this pent up aggression that I didn't know what to do with. I would sneak into my dads office and drink his liquor, mainly the bourbon. Thinking back on it he probably knew I was stealing it because the liquor would go down and down but he never said anything. Anyway, I would gets in fights at school for no reason, I would just beat kids up for looking at me the wrong way or any other reason I could find. I got expelled and suspended a few times. My mom and dad were furious with me, I drove them insane with my behaviour. My mom tried to get me to use therapists but they were even bigger pricks who didn't know how to do their jobs, they made it worse to be honest. One day my mum had enough and sent me to her friends house to do some work for her for a few months. Her name was Elena. She was having some work done on her house and need help moving the ruble and other house hold jobs. I had been doing it for a few days during the summer, one day I was in the back yard moving some wood when Eleana came outside and brought me a drink. It was one of the hottest days that year, I had my shirt off from sweating that much. She brought me some lemonade and she was talking to me about school and about other random things, I gave her a smart comment back and she slapped me across my cheek. Then she leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I was shocked, I was so confused by what was going on. I was so wild horny teenager, my hormones running wild, an older women comes on to, I was attracted at the time. She never discussed it more that day and sent me home. I went back a few more times and I enjoyed going. One day she shown me her playroom and introduced me to BDSM. Thats how this all started, she was my dominate and I was her submissive. She taught me everything about the lifestyle, she punished me when I was bad and messed up in school. She took my virginity." I can feel Ana tense on top of me as a I'm telling her everything Eleana did. She probably thinks horrible of her but she helped me.

"Ever since that day, I changed for the better, I was doing better in school, my grades were coming back up, I didn't fight, I was more pleasant around my family. She helped me. I was on a spiral down a dark road but this lifestyle helped me gain the control I needed to get my life in order." Im about to carry on when Ana surprises me and shoot up from my lap to look at me.

"Christian she didn't help you! She abused you! Cant you see? You were so young and were out of control and you just needed help but she abused you and took advantage of you! urghh im gonna kill that bitch for hurting you! Does your mother know!? You said she was one of her friends, does she still talk to her?! Do you still see her!" She is now pacing the library floor running her hands through her hair, she must have picked that up from me. I smirk at the thought. However I'm slightly pissed that she isn't understanding that Elena helped me, I knew she wouldn't understand. I stand and stop in front of her and grab her upper arms to stop her from pacing.

"Ana, she didn't hurt me, she helped me truly. I don't know what I would be doing if she didn't show me how to gain back control. And no my mother doesn't know she would die if I told her, she would never look at me the same again. Yes I still see her but only at business meetings, were business partners. She…. would find submissive for me but I haven't used her services in a while and especially since you have come into my life I haven't even thought about it as much."

"Did she get to touch your chest like me" she looks down to my chest and tears well her eyes as she looks upset. She thinks there is compassion and tenderness in mine and Elena's relationship, there wasn't anything like that at all. It was all about to control, nothing more. I look deep into her eyes to convey how serious and how sincere I mean when I say this.

"Anastasia Steel, you are the only women, the only person to every touch me. You've touched me on my chest, my bad and most of all you've touched my heart and soul. You've made me a better man in the short time we've know each other. I want your touch. I need your touch! Your the only person I want to touch me. Mine and Elena relationship was never like that, it wasn't even a relationship it was just about the control Ana nothing more. I never liked her that way, I never wanted more with her." She nods her head and asks me to continue. We sit back down on the couch, she tries to sit next to me instead of on my lap so as she is sitting down I pull her to me so she's on my lap and she squeals. I need that contact with her, I need to feel her, this is the only way I'm going to finish this story.

"When I was 21 I decided I was done with me being a submissive and I wanted the roles to change. Elena taught me how to be the Dominate and she subbed for me for a few months then she found me another submissive. Then it just carried on after that. Before that I had dropped out of college and I had to get money from Elena because my dad didn't believe in my business plan so I had to borrow it from her with interest. After that I started my company where I gained more control. When my company way just starting I need the submissive to gain the control back when my days were hard and things went wrong. The rest is history really, I haven't been apart of the lifestyle ever since I met you and I haven't even considered it since. I barely though of it, I only thought of it when I decided telling you how fucked up I am" She cups my face with her small hands and strokes my cheek and stubble.

"Your not fucked up Christian. You've had a rough start in life and unfortunate things happened but the man I know today is the most incredible man. I'm sorry that I broke your trust by going in that room without your permission I would understand if you were annoyed at me and asked me to the leave the apartment.." I stop her immediately

"Ana, when are you going to get it in that pretty little head of yours that I don't want you to leave, I never want you to leave. Your my girlfriend now and I want you with me all the time" I tap her head lightly and she giggles.

"Fine but only if you stop thinking so negatively of yourself and think that your a bad person. Your not, your heart is incredible. Your family know that and I know that but you sadly don't. I can see it on your face when you think about how 'fucked up you are' but your not to me" God this women is incredible. She's not ran yet and I scared she isn't processing it and when she does she may loose trust in me.

"Chrsitian. I'm still scared of that room and the lifestyle your apart of. I know I am safe with you and you wouldn't hurt me like that so I need to ask questions so I cant understand" I nod my head for her to continue.

"How many submissive have you had?"

"14"

"Have you ever wanted more with them and how long were you with them for?"

I answer quickly. "Never and the contracts lasted a few months"

She frowns "You have a contract with them"

"Yes they weren't relationships. They were contracted. It stated hard and soft limits when participating in a scene in the playroom. I would pay for their car, I would help them out with their education if they wanted to go to college and I would help with other expenses. The scenes were only on the weekends. They would stay here and cook for me and be in the playroom when I needed them to be"

"Where would they stay, would they stay in your room?!" I can tell she is thinking my answer will be yes.

"No, like I've said it wasn't a relationship, we never slept in a bed together, never shared a bed, never really touch other than in that room. It was emotionless Ana you need to understand that."

"Did they stay in my room?" She pulls back but I pull her closer

"No they stayed upstairs, I didn't want them that close"

She thinks for a few minutes I can practically see the wheels moving in her head as she processes everything and thinks of more questions. Her frowns deepens and a small V appears on her forehead. I want to kiss it but im not sure its the right time. She looks back up to me with a set of new questions.

"Did you ever think of me as possibly your submissive? Is that why you brought me here?" Her eyes fill for tears

"No Ana I brought you here because I wanted you to be safe and off the streets, I want to take care of you, I wanted you close to me. I liked you Ana from the second I looked into your eyes. I never thought of you as a submissive I wanted a relationship with you not a contract."

"Did you hurt them?" FUCK!

"Ana, its hard to explain. I had rules in place through the contract, they had to follow them and if they broke them they would be punished. They wanted to be punished, it can lead to pleasurable things. I never hurt them maliciously. It was between two consenting adults. The lifestyle isn't about pain, it about pleasure. There is a lot more aspects of pleasure rather than pain. You need to understand that. A submissive has to be a strong confident women to do this. She need to trust the person she is with, to trust that they would put her needs before theirs. Theres a lot of trust within the relationship, a good Dominate wouldn't hurt a submissive out of spite and just be aggressive."

She sits for a few minutes going over everything I have told her, its a lot to take in. I would kill to know what is going through her head right now, I want her to talk to me so she doesn't take it the wrong way.

"Baby, talk to me. Tell me what on your mind." I play with a strand of her hair.

"Its a lot to take in Chrsitian. I'm cautious of this lifestyle you are living, I just could never be apart of that, I don't think I will ever understand the pleasure from it but its your past and I accept every part of you so I…. Accept this part too… Im not 100% but after time I know I will." I pull her close my chest and hug her. I'm so incredibly happy that she isn't running and is listening to my story. I smirk at a though. I whisper in the top of her head.

"Thank you baby, but I will show you how pleasurable it can be in the bedroom, there is many aspects that aren't scary and I know you will enjoy" I run my hands down her legs then my hand moves to her inner thighs and she gasps and her breathing becomes deeper. She blushes.

"Can you promise me something?" I nod "Promise me you wont ask me to go in that room to discover the pleasure. Its still new and unknown right now and I'm not sure how I feel so I don't feel comfortable going in. I may go in there when I'm ready but not right now."

"I promise but only if you promise that when you are ready to go in that you will come to me and I will support you through it" She nods and kisses me softly. She pulls back far to quickly and stiffens in my arms.

"Okay so I think its time I told you my story. I know a lot about your past; the good and bad. You deserve to know what happened. I need to tell you about Hyde and about my … parents" her voice crack at the last part.

"So my mothers name is Carla, my biological farther passed away when I was a baby but I was raised by my step father Ray who I consider my real dad. Ray was an incredible farther, he was an ex marine, he took such good care of me. He treated me like his own. He created the most happy memories with me. Unlike my mother. She was perfect when she was married to Ray but after they got a divorce she went down hill. Ray couldn't gain custody of me so I had to live with my mother and her new husband. We moved to Texas where she married husband number 3. It was horrible, we lived in a caravan all three of us. My mum spent all the money she had left on alcohol and other shit I never saw. I think she was depressed over Ray but never admitted it. We never really had much food but I got free lunches at school so that worked out on the weekdays. Husband number three treated me like shit, he barely even acknowledged me, neither did my mother. I begged her to let me go back to Ray but she wouldn't let me which was odd because it never seemed like she wanted me there. Instead of being at the caravan I focused on school and stayed behind after in the library and read. I loved to read so thats all I would do, books were my family strangely but I loved it. It distracted me from what was happening at my actual home. I got good grades which my mother never noticed or cared about. I think I reminded her of Ray a lot and she resented me for that. One day she went out for food and she didn't come back. The police came over and got me and told me she was hit by a car and died instantly. I was broken, as much as my mother resented me I loved her dearly and was devastated. The authorities informed Ray which lead him to gain custody of me again. I was over the moon. I was so happy to be back with my true family. I was still mourning over my mother, I still am but I've got stronger and learned to deal with it inside and not cry as much. Everything went back to normal after I moved back. I finished high school then went to college. I was in my second year of college when Ray got a call for the military and got asked go back to the marines. He was extremely reluctant to leave me but I persuaded him to go because I knew how much he loved his years serving his country. He left and after 6 months I got a call. His base got hit, some had attacked and blew up the area. They couldn't find him or anyone so they presumed he… di..died. It destroyed me. Its my fault.. I blamed myself.. I still ddo.. I persuaded him to go. He wasn't going to go until I told him to…. it…its..iiits all my fault."

Ana is sobbing into her hands covering her whole face. I've never seen or heard someone cry as loud in my life. She is still broken. It breaks my heart. I want to take away this pain from her. I feel horrible for her. She's had such a hard time in life and I know her story isn't even finished yet. I just hold her and try comforting hers just let her cry because I know she needs to let it all out. She's possibly not been able to do that so I'm allowing her the safety in my arms to be vulnerable and just cry.

After 10 minutes of her crying I decided I need to be closer to her to comfort her better, she's on my lap but she needs more comfort than this so I pick her up and take her to my room. I head downstair and shut the bedroom door behind me as she sobs into my neck. I pull the covers back the best I can. I'm about to place her down when she stops me.

"No! I need skin. I need to feel your skin Christian.. I need to feel you here..please" she whispers the last part and looks into my eyes and my heart breaks even more for her. I can see deep into her soul and she is shattered and needs to be put back together and if she needs skin to help do that I will gladly do that for her. I place her feet on the floor and we both strip of our clothes till were fully naked. The second I have the last piece of clothing off me she jumps into my arms and wraps her legs around my waist and clings to my neck. She needs me and I am slightly happy that she finds comfort from me.

It feels good to have skin on skin and her pressed against me. This isn't about anything sexual, she needs this connection. She wants to feel me and my warm skin. My dick is still hard but I don't want the chase of an orgasm; I want to focus on her and her needs. I lay us down on the bed. I am lying on my back and she is laying fully on top of me with her arms around my neck with her face buried there. I roll us to our sides, our legs intertwined. Her head under my chin. I stroke her bare back and pull her close to me as I let her sob until she is exhausted….

 _Authors Note:_ _Finally_ _uploaded a new chapter! Ive been_ _really_ _busy and have not found the time to write this. I hope you enjoyed to_ _story_ _so_ _far. Theres more to come from Ana in_ _the_ _next chapter_ _because_ _I_ _didn't_ _want to make this one too long. Please let me know what you thought of it._ _Also_ _... can we talk about the new Fifty Shades Freed trailer! I died watching,_ _I loved._ _I_ _can't_ _stop watching it.. let me know what you thought of the_ _trailer_ _I_ _would love to know! Also please review...-_ _Georgia_ _Fifty_


	17. Chapter 17

_Authors Note: Here it is... everything is out in the open. The full story... Hope you enjoy..._

APOV

I wake up with mine and Christian wrapped together like two vines. I wake up the same way we feel asleep, naked on our sides facing each other pressed together with our legs meshed into one. I can't believe I shared my story with him. I've never told anyone that much about myself. The only person who knows is Kate but she only knows a little. I still need to tell him the full story on Hyde but that can wait until he wakes up. I snuggle back down into his chest and just lay there for a while just enjoying his presence and how comfortable I am.

After a while, Christian stirs awake, he tightens his arms around me as he wakes up.

"Good morning" I say as he buries his face into my next

"Good morning" He lightly peppers my neck with little kisses. The kisses start quick but then turn into to slow and sensual ones. He lightly kisses, sucks and licks my neck which feels incredible. He moves up my neck and kisses behind my ear on my sweet spot and I can feel myself getting wet as he sucks on my ear lobe.

"Christian" I moan out

"What do you want baby" he whispers in my ear

"You"

He moves his face so he can kiss me on the lips. He slips his tongue into my mouth and we sweetly mesh them together. I reach down and softly stroke his cock up and down. He growls into my mouth. He rolls me onto my back as he continues his kiss, suckling and licking assault down my body. He pays special attention to my nipples making me wetter. I am so close I can barely breath. He is rolling and sucking on my nipples so hard I think I'm gonna come.

"Should I make you come like this baby" He bites down on my nipple.

I scream out "Christian ….please… uhhh"

He moves down my body but keeps his hands on my breasts. He reaches my pussy but hovers above it. He looks up to me and smirks. He quickly lowers his head and latches his lips onto my clit, I buck my hips up as I come loudly. He has barley touched my me but I am coming so powerfully. It feels like its lasted forever as Christian crawls up my body and kisses me.

"That was stunning"

I look into his eyes as he lines himself up with my opening and slides his big cock into me. We both groan and moan as he slides all the way in. It doesn't hurt anymore when he enters, its just all pleasure. He pumps in and out of me whispering my name. "Harder" I beg him. He picks up the pace and pounds into me. Were both so close, Christian lowers his hand to my clit and rubs it. I burst for the second time; even harder I think I'm seeing stars. Chrsitian follows behind me as he shoots his load into me. He leisurely pumps in and out as we both come down from our high. He doesn't pull out but he rolls over on his back so I am on top straddling him as we pant.

We lay together for a few more minutes as he strokes my back. "Do you wanna talk about it" he whispers into the top of my head. I lift up to look at his face. I know he is talking about last night.

"No, I think I'm okay right now. Being with you is making me better" We both smile shyly at each other.

"I still need to tell you about Hyde"

"How about we do that later. I want us to get out of the house. I haven't taken you on a real date and as your my girlfriend I need to take you on a date to get to know you better" he jokingly lifts an eyebrow and I giggle.

"You want to take me on a date?" He nods as my smile grows "Ok Mr Grey, what are we going to do for our date?"

"That would be telling Miss Steel. Come on lets shower then we can start our date"

CPOV

I had been planning this date before she even said yes to being my girlfriend. I was planning to take her on a date then ask her but I much prefer our own way of asking each other. While Ana finishes getting ready I go over the final plans with Taylor and make sure everything is in place for today. I sit at the breakfast and wait for my girl when she walks out looking breathtaking as ever. Her fair is now dry from the shower and is looking naturally curled. She is wearing a pair of dark wash jeans with a black lace trim came top tucked in a little at the front; she's wearing black Chelsea boots, she has a long beige boyfriend coat in the crook of her arm as its getting slightly colder in Seattle. I ask Caroline to bring her some clothes and she looks incredible and I cant wait to see what else she's brought for Ana.

"I didn't know where we were going so I wasn't sure what to wear. Is this ok?" She looks down her body to check she looks ok. I slowly walk over to her.

"Ana. You look absolutely beautiful. Your perfect" I kiss her nose and she thanks me as we walk over to the breakfast bar while Mrs Jones serves us breakfast.

We eat breakfast while Ana keeps asking me for detail about today but I don't tell her a single thing. I want it to be a surprise. We finish breakfast and we put our coats on and head hand in hand to the elevator. I press the button to go up and Ana looks at me confused but I just smirk and face forward. You can feel the sexual electricity buzzing around us drawing us closer. I know Ana can feel it too but just as I am about to act upon it, the elevator doors open and Ana gasps.

The doors open to the helipad on the top of Escala, on the roof sits my own helicopter with GEH on the side. "Is this yours" she looks to me with wide eyes and mouth open. I just nod my head and grab her hand to lead her outside, she pulls her coat tighter as its windy. I lead her to the passenger door and open it for her so she can climb in. When she is seated I buckle her in making sure she is in securely. "Put these on" I hand her headphones as I kiss her on the nose before I shut her door and head to my door. I climb in and buckle myself in and put my headphones on. "Can you hear me baby?"

"Yes" she exclaims excitedly

I start flicking switches and prepare for flight when Ana speaks up.

"Your going to fly this!?" I nod "You can fly a helicopter!" It wasn't a questions more of a statement.

I speak into the headphones and prepare to take off. After everything is clear and we are free to take off, I slowly lift the helicopter with the gear stick and Ana squeals as me go higher. I start flying to our destination; I keep looking to Ana and she can barley keep still as she is taking the sight all in. The sky is surprising clear today so we can see everything. Ana keeps stealing glances at me and she smiles at me as I peak at her. After another 10 minutes we reach the marina and I slowly descend on the helipad there. As I touch the group and the blades slow down all I can hear is Ana breathing into the microphone and its surprising comforting. "Christian that was incredible! Thank you !" She beams at me, she tries to move closer to me but is restricted by the seatbelt. I unbuckle both of us and we meet each other in the middle and share a sweet quick kiss. I climb out then go to help Ana; we both duck down from the blades and run to the stairwell.

When we exit the building we walk hand in hand down to the marina. There is a slight breeze but it isn't too bad. As we are walking I hear Ana gasp. I look to wear she is looking and I can see an older man in his thirties maybe older lay on the ground; he is clearly homeless with old clothes on with holes in them, he has an old and cold looking blanket wrapped around him. He has a can in front of him looking at people to hopefully give him some money. He looks so sad I feel awful for him. As I am about to reach for my wallet Ana is pulling me by my hand and she approaches the man. She crouches down and put her money in the pot for him, it looks like she puts about £30 dollars in there. I think thats all she has left from being homeless and its hurts to think she didn't have enough money to live either.

"Hi, Im Ana. Whats your name?" He eyes her curiously.

"Josh, thank your for your money"

"Your welcome. I was just like you few weeks ago and I thought I would give you everything I have left. I'm sorry I cant help you out more; but I promise its going to get better and you wont be stuck like this forever. I'm really sorry" She looks like she is about to cry.

I speak up "How about we buy you some lunch?" He looks up to me

"I couldn't do that Sir you've already given me so much"

"I insist. Theres a little cafe across the street and we would love to buy you lunch" After a few more minutes he reluctantly agrees and comes with us. We talk to him and he said he's been on the streets for two years after he got ill and struggled to pay medical bills. As he is talking I message Welch with all the information I have on him so I can pay his medical bills and help him get off the streets. We enter the cafe and we order him some food and a hot and cold drink. I don't order me and Ana anything as we will be eating at our next surprise.

We sit with him for a few more minutes as I tell him that I will help him out and he should call the number I gave him for an organisation to get him off the streets and back on his feet. I've just messaged Taylor to get into contact with the organisation and donated money to help him and other thanks us dearly and we leave him to eat in peace and we continue to walk to my next surprise. I have my arm around Ana shoulder and I kiss the top of her head "That was really nice of you Ana. To give him the last bit of money you had" She blushes

"I have a bit left at the apartment but he needs it a lot more than I do right now."

We arrive at the dock, we walk further down and as we keep walking the boats keep getting bigger. Ana looks confused beside we as to what we are doing her but I keep quite. We are getting closer to the end of the dock and I can see my baby sat their. My favourite thing I own, my boat, The Grace. I helped build this boat and I'm so proud of it I decided to name it after my mother who saved me when I was a little boy.

"Christian? Baby what are we doing here?" She looks up at me confused

"Come on, lets get on the boat"

"Wait! You own this!?"

"Yes, its mine. It's called The Grace" I grab her hand and lead her onto the boat.

We head up the steps on get on. I give Ana the tour; I don't think she has closed her mouth once, she just walks round in shock and admires everything. We are stood on the top deck and looking out from the railing waiting to depart. "So what do you think? You haven't said much? Do you not like it?" Ill be so disappointed in myself if she isn't having a nice time. I really thought she'd enjoy it. She turns round in my arms.

"Are you being serious!? I am stunned Christian, this is incredible. I don't know what to say other than thank you for bringing me today. Your the best boyfriend ever! Your so sweet" _Thank fuck for that!_ She places both hands on the side of my face and pulls me to her to kiss her.

APOV

It's a few hours later. We have eaten lunch which was divine , we docked and swam in the water which was surprising not that cold; we laughed, touched, kissed and so much more. I have had one of the best days of my life. We are sat on the top deck on one of the sun loungers; Christian is lying down propped up by the chair with his legs stretched out. I am lying with my head on his chest with my feet in between his as a runs his finger up and down my arm. We are slowly watching the sun set and its absolute perfect. I am the most lucky girl in the world. Not only for being on this boat and for everything we have done today; I am so lucky to be beside a man I adore, I don't know what I would do without him. He has become one of the most important people in my life, he is so perfect to me I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. As we are relaxing my mind wanders to Hyde and my story I still need to tell Chrsitian and it makes me really nervous. I have never told anyone this before and I am scared of both of our reactions. I'm scared Christian will get hurt if he goes after Hyde. I know I need to tell him but I'm not sure when is the best time. He must sense my discomfort as he pull me closer.

"What's wrong baby. I can smell the smoke coming off your brain" he chuckles. I don't say anything for a few minutes. He pulls me so I am forced to look at him. He studies for my face trying to read what is wrong with me.

"Baby, talk to me… tell me whats wrong. I cant help you if you don't tell me" he softly strokes my cheek. _Well here goes…_

"I want.. no I need to tell you about Hyde. You know everything about my past apart from this and I want you to know everything so theres not secrets between us" He doesn't say anything but jus nod his head and stoke my back so I take that my cue to start talking.

"So we met at the college gym. I was in there when he walked in, I noticed him and he kept checking me out at the gym. I wasn't instantly attracted to him I was just flattered that someone was paying attention to me. Guys don't really pay attention to me…" Christian scoffs. I raise my eyebrow. "Anyway, as I was leaving the gym I was getting my gym bag and we bumped into each other on my way out. We started talking and he asked me out on a date and I just felt pressured to say yes. Kate always told me I need to get out there and have one fling before college ended. I felt like I at least had to give it a try. So we went out a few times and he was really nice at the start, we connected and we got on well. We started dating, he tried to have sex with me one night after one of your dates but I told him no and explained that I wasn't ready yet and he respected my wishes, i think. He would still always ask but I always said no. I'm not really sure what changed… Anyway, college was coming to an end and I was finding it hard to find an apartment in Seattle, so he offered me to move in with him until I found a place, I was going to say no but Katie was in the room when he asked me and she forced slash encouraged me to say yes. I reluctantly said yes, stupidly. I vowed that it would only be for a few weeks. Thinking back I was so stupid and naive to move in with him. I hadn't known him long but everything that was going on in my life I was stressed, ray was …. gone, Kate was moving away, I had finales to deal with so I was stressed. I panicked." I look down ashamed. Christian peppers my face with kisses trying to heal the pain.

"I had been living with him for about two weeks and things were… tolerable. If thats the word I don't really know how to describe it. We would bicker a little over little things. He was alway the one to start the argument. I could be doing nothing and he would find an issue. He would stay late at work most nights, he worked at his friends hardware shop to earn money for his training. He obviously wasn't as work; he would come back drunk and stinking of alcohol. He started to get aggressive, grabbing me hard, pushing me… he slapped me twice. He would always apologies in the morning and I stupidly believed him and believed it was just the alcohol. I thought I would be out soon and it would be fine" I grab Christians hand for support on this next part.

"One night he came home and he was worse than usual, I think he been doing other substances other than alcohol. It was around midnight when he came back. He barged in shouting me, I got out of bed and went to him. He was yelling at me asking me where his dinner was, he told me he asked me to make dinner for when he was home which he never did. We were arguing, he would come closer and closer into my face. I tried to push him off but he grabbed me pulling me back. I was fighting him to get out of his grasp. He said… he… said that I owed him for letting me live with him, he said he had waited.. long enough. He told me I had to do this and I wouldn't fight him. The second he spoke those words I knew he was going to rape me. I didn't want him. Thankfully Ray taught me self defence but he was just so much stronger than me from training to be a body guard. He blocked all my moves. He hit me hard to get me on the floor. I was fighting so hard Christian, you have to believe me. I fought" my voice was cracking as the tears fell

"He pinned me to the floor and got in between my legs. He managed to open my legs but I thankfully had long pants on so his access wasn't that easy. He back handed me a few times when I tried to break free. I was screaming so loud for help but he kept covering my mouth. I was slightly out of it from his hits to my head. My screams became quieter. I was loosing the fight. I was exhausted. As he was about to take my pants off, I moved my hand and I felt for one of my heals that was lay on the floor. I grabbed it and hit him hard across the head a few times. He was so drunk that I knocked him out. I pushed him off me and I ran and grabbed a few of my things and put them in a bag and ran out of there. I left my phone so he couldn't contact me. I never heard from since then until that day in your apartment. Thats it."

I began crying through the story, Christian just held me and comforted. I felt him tense throughout and I know he is out to kill Hyde which makes me even more scared. I don't want anything to happen to him. However, relief floods me as I have now let everything out. I have told the most important person to me and it feels like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

CPOV

THAT FUCKER HYDE IS A DEAD MAN!…

 _Authors Note: Finally Ana's story is out. No more secrets between them. I hope you enjoyed!- Georgia Fifty_


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Hey… I realise I've been ending the chapters with either Ana crying or falling asleep or just not on a happy note; which isn't up beat at all! I'm going to change that from now on! The past few chapters have been deep and telling you their past and I want to make them light and fun. Im also going to be spending a lot more time on the chapters to make them as best as possible. I have been rushing them and not spending a lot of thought on them, I was just excited to upload. From now on I'm going to work a lot harder on them and try to be more motivated as I haven't been for a while and the chapters have slacked a lot. Okay long rant over hope you enjoy…._

CPOV

I can't fucking believe this bastard! How can a man do that to a women! A women so pure and innocent and wouldn't hurt anyone! Hyde is a dead man walking, I will beat him to the little man that he is. I have my security team tracking him, we know his exact location and we know everything he is doing. We know when he leaves his apartment, where he goes, who he talks to. We know every little thing about him. I can't just go round and kill him, ill be sent to jail, my men are finding every little thing he has done wrong so I can ruin him and be put him in jail. I want him to have nothing, I want to destroy him. We can't send him to jail for what he did to Ana unless she does it herself and she gives her story and evidence to the police. I'm going to persuade her to file a report on him so we can send him down but I'm not sure how she is going to feel about that.

I can't believe I let this piece of shit work for me. I knew nothing, I read his background check but nothing shown an indication of him being a prick. Taylor is the most shocked and ashamed for even suggesting to hire him. I told him that he hurt Ana and he was almost as furious as I was. I think they have formed a friendly bond and he wants to project her which I appreciate. Taylor knew nothing about him and what life he was living. He did it as a favour for his farther. To be fair on Taylor he ran a background check which was clear and I barely saw the fucker, he would just do pointless jobs all day. He didn't have access to anything important thankfully, Taylor was basically baby sitting him. Taylor is just as prepared as myself to take him down. He feels awful for not only letting this man on my team but also him hurting Ana. Obviously Taylor has no control over him but he still feels guilty. I'm brought back to the present when Ana speaks up.

"Christian, are you okay? Please say something. You haven't spoken." I focused back to present and realise it has been a while since I have spoken because the sun has almost gone. I pull Ana tighter against me.

"I'm so sorry baby. I'm sorry that happened to you. You didn't deserve that. I promise I will crush him Ana and I will make sure you get justice" Ana gasps slightly at my words and I can see the worry in her eyes.

"Please don't do anything stupid Christian. It's in the past, whats done is done. I don't want anything to happen to you. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt and it was my fault."

"No Ana. Its not 'whats done is done'. He needs to me sent down for what he's done to you!" I raise my voice slightly. I need to calm down before I ruin our perfect day. "Ana you deserve justice and to feel safe. Also it wouldn't not be your fault, I can take care of myself I'm not going to get hurt"

"I feel safe with you Chrsitian" my heart skips a beat as I smile down to her and listen to her words. God I love this women…. What. Did I just say love. Do I love Ana? I didn't think I was capable of love with my none existent heart. I know I care deeply for Ana and wouldn't want anything to happen to her. I would die if she got hurt or she left me. Yes I do love her! I cant believe it. I cant tell her yet, she'll think its too soon and could be scared off. I grin slightly and pull her close then lift so we can stand up.

"Come on baby, let go eat dinner" I grab her hand and lead her inside the boat.

We sit down at the table and dinner is served to us. Were having spaghetti carbonara with garlic bread on the side. It tastes incredible and I can seen Ana is enjoying it just as much as I am. I m so happy she is eating, I can see that she is gaining weight day by day but she still looks in shape. I would have her anyway, no matter what shape or size she was. After dinner and talking more about ourselves we decide to head to bed and watch a movie. I lead her down to my bedroom. This is one of the biggest rooms on the boat, its has an en suit and a walk in closet which has both mine and Anas clothes for tomorrow and extras if need be. There is a king size bed with night stands. Opposite the bed is a flat screen tv on the wall. There is three large port holes on the side of the wall too so we can see outside too the ocean. We cant see much because it dark but we can slightly see the moon light glistening on the water. I pull Ana to the centre of the room and turn to face her. I take off my shirt and hand it to her. She frowns in confusion. She has a little v forming in the middle of her brows and she looks so cute I have to kiss it. I lean down and kiss in-between her brows and whisper to put my t-shirt on. I want her to sleep in my shirt she looks so much better in it than I do. She steps back and strips herself of her clothes.

She is down to her bra and panties. She's wearing a matching creme underwear set. There is a lot of lace and I have to look away so I don't pounce on her. She has had an emotional night and I'm not sure if she wants to have sex tonight. Little Grey is standing to attention and I know Ana can see because I hear her grasp. I think of anything to try and calm myself down. _Elliot. Elliot in a dress. Taylor. Taylor in a dress. Dogs. Mountains. The grace._ Yes it worked, Elliot and Taylor in dresses worked but I wanted to be sure. I finally calm myself down but I shoot straight back up even harder when I feel Ana softly stroking my dick through my pants and I groan loudly at her touch. I look into her eyes and they are darker and I can see the desire in them.

"Your wearing too many clothes" she is still stroking me and I am about to cum any second if she carry's on. I remove her hand and unbutton my pants and slide them down my legs so I'm just in boxers. She bites her lips and grabs the waist band of my boxers and pulls them down to my legs. She kneels down in front of me. She looks up at me through her eye lashes and smirks. She makes me catch my breath my she grabs my length and puts my in her mouth and suck me all the way to back of her throat. I focus on my breathing so I don't cum quick. I want this to last. She's sucks me up and down, all the way to the tip and back down to the base. I groaning and moaning loudly with my fingers in her hair guiding her. As she is coming back up to the tip she lets her teeth run the length of my dick and I come harshly in her mouth. She keeps sucking me making my orgasm keep coming. She swallows everything I'm giving her down and doesn't hesitate. She pulls me out of her mouth and as I am coming down breathing harshly I grasp her under her arms and lift her up hight so she can wrap her legs around my waist and wrap her arms around my neck. I let my hands rest on her ass and softly massage her cheeks. We have our tongues down each others throats, I turn round and walk us to the bed, I hit the bed and kneel on one knee and lay us down as we loose ourselves in each other.

APOV

We are lying down in Christians bed watching a tv on his flat screen TV. Were watching Greys Anatomy which is one of my favourites and I'm watching from where I left off last year before I was on the streets. This show is one of the big things I've missed this year and I'm so happy I can catch up. I think its one of the main reason I moved to Seattle and came to a college here. Christian has never seen this before so he doesn't really know whats going on but I don't think he minds watching it. I am lying on Christians chest as he is lying against the headboard. Our legs are meshed together, our fingers intertwined and playing with each other while Christina's other hand is in my hair stoking it. I love people playing with my hair it makes me sleepy but I love it. We are spent from tonights activities and I feel extremely satisfied. I could happily lay here forever with Christian.

"Is this the only thing these characters do in this show? Have sex and a few surgeries?"Christian groans. I laugh at him

"Thats true, theres much drama though! I love this show"

"Your lucky I… like you for me to sit here and watch this" _why did he hesitate?_

"I like you too and I'm glad your tolerating this show for me even though its the best TV show of all time." I squeeze my arms around him tighter and burry my face into his chest.

We are still laying down watching tv, Christian still has his arms around my but he is on his phone while I watch. Its around 11 at night and I get a craving for something sweet.

"Hey, do you have any chocolate" I ask him and lift my face to his

"Chocolate!? That's so bad for you especially late at night." I roll my eyes and he narrows his.

"Come on health nut live a little"

"Fine! I'll go look if theres some in the kitchen."

He gets out of bed in search for chocolate and comes back five minutes later with a bar of Cadburys chocolate for us. He settles back down in bed in the same position we were. He opens in up and breaks a square off and feeds it too me. I hum in appreciation at the chocolate and I swear I see his eyes darken a little but its hard to tell in the dim lit room. He breaks some for himself and we keep this 'one for me one for you' until were halfway through the bar. Christian is moving his hand to my mouth and I decide I'm going to be bold for the second time tonight and play with him. The chocolate reaches my lips and I open up and take both the chocolate and his fingers into my mouth. I begin to suck on his fingers, I lick, suck and bite on them. It takes even better as the chocolate beings to melt. I suck all the chocolate off his fingers that I put there and draw his fingers out of my mouth with a pop. I don't look at him but I can feel that he is turned on with the wood digging into my thigh. He whispers into my ear.

"Your playing with fire, Miss Steel"

"Maybe I can cool you down"

He makes me jump as he flips us over with a groan. He grabs my hands and pins them above my head. He is straddling me so I am trapped between him and the bed. He starts trailing kisses from the special spot behind my ear and all across my jaw to my lips. I can taste the sweet chocolate on his lips.

"You want to play?" I nod my head and bite my lip. He moans into my lips

"I want to tie you up is that okay?" I nod my head.

"No Anastasia, I need to hear you say it. We don't have to do this"

"I want to. Tie me up. My body is yours" he smiles his secret smile and my heart just grows even bigger. He kisses me quickly then climbs off the bed and goes into the closet and comes out with a tie. He resumes his previous position and asks for my hands and begins to tie my writs together then he ties them to the bed post in the centre of the bed. He shuffles down and pulls my ankles so I am fully stretched on the bed and can't move. As he is crawling back up my body he leaves kisses from my ankle to the top of my thigh missing the one place I want him to touch me to most. He continues his kisses until he is back too my lips and I am left with goosebumps all across my sensitive body.

"I'm going to blindfold you. Is this still okay?"

"Yes" I say breathlessly. He has barley touched me and I'm practically panting. I can feel myself getting wetter. I am pantie less and I can feel my juice beginning to running down my leg. Christian lifts his shirt that I am wearing it and pushes it up to me eyes so I cant see anything. My senses are heightened and I focus on what I can hear. I can feel Christian climb off my body so I left in the bed alone. I feel my nervous comes back a little because I am so venerable but I trust Christian with my life. I jump when I feel his lips at my ear. "I'm not going to hurt you Ana, your safe with me."

"I know Christian, I trust you"

I can hear him pick something up then make a swallowing sound, he must be drinking his water.

"Do you want a drink baby?" I nod quickly. Anything to calm me down.

He kneels down on the bed and slowly places his lips on mine then opens up so the smooth water can slip into my mouth. I swallow it down, it feels so good and cold, its cooling me down. He does it another time. The next time he does it he has a piece of ice in his mouth. He trails it across my chin then down my neck, over the swell of my breasts, against my niggles which makes them stand to attention with the combination of the cold ice and his warm mouth. He puts it on both nipples then trails it it down my stomach to my belly button where he leaves it there. I am wiggling all around the bed from this torture but I never want him to stop it feels too good. I hear the sound of a rapper and I know he is getting more chocolate.

"Open your mouth" I comply

"Bite" I bite down on the chocolate and take some and he has the rest.

He is quite for a few minutes and there is no movement, you would think he has left but I can feel his presence, his electricity, our pull drawing us to each other. He comes back to the bed and straddles me, I feel him place his lips to my collar bone and I can feel liquid being placed on my. Its not dripping, it feels like its melting so it must be chocolate. I know it the chocolate because I can smell it as Christian licks it off my skin.

"Hmmmm this tastes even better on you. I want more"

He puts some more on my breasts and sucks it off and he repeats that a few more times. I am building just from his warm mouth on my skin. I can feel the butterflies in my lower stomach. He continues down my body until he reaches my sex. He puts more chocolate on me and drips it down to my clit and through my folds. I arch my back when he licks me with a flat tongue up and down my folds lapping up my juices and chocolate.

"Fuck this tastes even better baby. I can never have chocolate the same again" He latches his mouth onto my bundle of nerves. I am quickly building, I am moaning his name, I want to grab his hair and pull him closer to me but my arms are restrained and I can barley move. I am just about to drop over the edge when Christian pulls back and I am left a panting mess.

"Christian" I moan out

"What do you want baby"

"You"

"you have me"

"No I want more. I want _you"_

"Say it baby"

I hesitate. He kisses me right above my clit softly but quickly

"Say it"

"I want your dick. I want you to fuck me Christian"

I'm stunned when Christian reaches under me and flips me over onto my belly, he lifts my hips so I am kneeling with my chest against the bed and my hips up with my arms stretched in front of me. I hear the faint sound of foil being ripped. He grabs my hips and slams into me. I scream out as my orgasm ripples through me. While I am spasming Christian is pounding into me with a pleasurable force. The second I come down I can feel myself building again. Chrsitian slides in and out of me and I can feel his length deep within me.

"Urghhh Ana, come again for me baby. I need you to come for me." He reaches down and rubs my clit furiously. I am almost there.

"Come for me Ana"

I scream out again as my second orgasm of the night gloriously passes through me as Christian comes with me. I can feel our come being mixed together inside of me and as Christian pulls out I feel it drip down my leg.

Christian gets off the bed as I flop down so I am no longer on my knees. I cant barley move I am spent. I am exhausted from todays and tonights activities. I am almost asleep when Christian comes back and un ties me and removes his shirt so I can see again. He parts my legs and cleans me off. I jolt a little as I am still sensitive but Christian rubs my ass to keep my still. He flips me over and I can feel the cool cloth gliding over my skin cleaning me off. I don't open my eyes because I don't have the energy too. I hear him throw the cloth on the floor, he lays down next to me and turns me on my side so we are spooning, he pull the covers up to our chins and I snuggle down deeper into him. He kisses the back of my head.

"sleep my beautiful girl" which is exactly what I do. I am on the edge of continuousness when I hear someone say "I love you Anastasia" I must be dreaming because I don't think it was Christian….

CPOV

I wake up and move my hand across the bed to feel for Anastasia's body but I don't feel anything. My eyes shoot open and look around the room; the bed is empty and the sheets feel cold. She must be up already. I slip on my pyjama pants and go search for her. I am heading up to the top deck when I hear relaxing music being played. I see her sat on a deck chair that she has pulled to the railing as she watches the ocean pass by. She has a mug of most likely tea which she loves in the morning. She has the portable speaker playing her music. She turns round to me and smiles and reachers her hand to me. I walk to her and pick her up then sit down on the chair with her in my lap.

"Good morning"

"Good morning beautiful. I missed you this morning." I kiss her hello

"I woke up early and wanted to come outside and watch the water"

"Whats this song called?"

"Its one of my favourites its called The Night We Met by Lord Huron. I love this song"

It is a beautiful song. Very relaxing and meaningful. She closers her eyes and listen to the song and breathes in.

 _I am not the only traveler_

 _Who has not repaid his debt_

 _I've been searching for a trail to follow_

 _Take me back to the night we met_

"Dance with me" I ask her. She stands and reaches for my hand. I stand and step away from the railing so we have more space to move. I wrap my arms around her and begin to move from side to side. Ana's head is in the middle of my chest with her arms around my waist as she dances with me.

 _And then I can tell myself_

 _What the hell I'm supposed to do_

 _And then I can tell myself_

 _Not to ride along with you_

 _I had all and then most of you_

 _Some and now none of you_

 _Take me back to the night we met_

I wish I could freeze this moment forever, its perfect. The most beautiful girl in the world in my arm, the women who I now know I love and never want to leave me. My beautiful girlfriend. My beautiful Anastasia.

 _I don't know what I'm supposed to do_

 _Haunted by the ghost of you_

 _Oh, take me back to the night we met_

 _When the night was full of terrors_

 _And your eyes were filled with tears_

 _When you had not touched me yet_

 _Oh, take me back to the night we met_

 _I had all and then most of you_

 _Some and now none of you_

 _Take me back to the night we met_

 _I don't know what I'm supposed to do_

 _Haunted by the ghost of you_

 _Take me back to the night we met_

The song finishes but I still continue to move with Ana in my arms as we dance the soft lapping of the waves against the side of the boat. She sighs in content and kisses my chest. She lifts her head and looks deep into my eyes to my soul. She takes my breath away. I can see the sparkle in them and I can see how much she cares for me. I'm trying to do the same with my eyes and show her how much I love her. Why show it when I can say it.

"I love you Anastasia"

A/N: _HAPPY THANKSGIVING, to everyone who celebrates, I hope you all have a brilliant day! This chapters is one of my_ _favourites_ _so far. Its personal to me, my love for Greys Anatomy, my love for_ _chocolate_ _and my favourite_ _song. I really recommend you watch Greys Anatomy and listen to the song The Night We Met by Lord Huron._ _I_ _thought that song would go perfect with these two characters._ _I_ _hope_ _you enjoyed. Please review...- Georgia Fifty_


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Hey… I hope everyone who celebrates thanksgiving had a good holiday. Thank you for all the messages wishing me a happy thanksgiving. Just to let you all know I am English so I don't celebrate but I loved all your messages. On with the story…_

APOV

I have to be dreaming this can't be real. He… he.. he what! My emotions are all over. I'm shocked, I'm surprised, I'm happy, I'm excited, no I'm ecstatic. No, I'm more but there isn't a good enough word to describe how I feel. I'm also scared, I don't want anything bad to happen between us and I'm scared to get close in case I lose him like I've lost everyone else I love. I don't know what I would do if he wasn't in my life. I know I need him. I can't live without him. I love him. Yes, I love him! I gaze into his eyes and stand up my tip toes and wrap my arms around my neck. I softly places a kiss on his lips and pull back the tinniest centre meter just until our lips aren't touching but I can still feel his breath on my lips.

"I love you Christian"

He smiles his American boy smile showing his perfectly white teeth. He looks gorgeous. He grabs my hips and lifts me up in the air over his head spins us around. I am giggling when he lowers me but doesn't place my feet on the floor. He dips us like they do in the movies, my arms around his neck, his arms around my waist while I'm partially laying down but he's still got hold of me. He leans in and kisses me deeply showing me his feelings, I reciprocate and show him how I feel. The next song comes on over the speaker and it's like it was speaking to me.

 _The storm is coming but I don't mind_ _People are dying, I close my blinds_ _All that I know is I'm breathing now_

 _I want to change the world- Instead I sleep_

 _I want to believe in more than you and me_

 _But all that I know is I'm breathing_

 _All I can do is keep breathing_

 _All we can do is keep breathing_

 _Now I, Now I_

 _Now I, Now..., Now…_

 _All that I know is I'm breathing_

 _All I can do is keep breathing_

 _All we can do is keep breathing_

 _All we can do is keep breathing_

 _All we can do is keep breathing_

 _All we can do is keep breathing_

I faintly listen to the song while we are kissing. This song is telling me exactly what I need to hear. I just need to keep breathing with Christian and stop worrying about all the bad things that could go wrong. I need to focus on loving him and not letting the negatives come in the way of our love. We need to keep breathing with each other.

 _All we can do is keep breathing_

 _All we can do is keep breathing_

 _All we can do is keep breathing_

 _All we can do is keep breathing_

 _All we can do is keep breathing..._

 _Now_

 _._

 _._

 _._

After a few more minutes of us being in each other's arms and confessing our love Christian tells me breakfast should be read to so we head to the kitchen to eat pancakes, bacon, toast, fruit, eggs with a side of orange juice. Over breakfast Christian lets me know that we will be heading back to land soon so I decide when I finish breakfast I will go for a shower and getting ready. Sadly, Christian opts out of the shower until later because he need to do some work and respond to emails. He hasn't really touched his phone all day yesterday and this morning just a quick few messages which I was happy about because I got his full attention and we got to spend quality time together. I head to the bathroom for my shower and it takes a while because I'm stiff and sore from last night play time. I'm defiantly not complaining I enjoyed what we did last night. I loved giving my body to Christian and letting him have control over me. It took a lot from me to trust him like that and being so venerable but I loved every second and wouldn't mind doing it again. I am washing my body in the shower, washing the remains of last night's chocolate mess off my body when I feel strong arms wrap around my waist with a face in my neck kissing it. He grabs the luffa I am using and puts more body wash on and begins to wash my body. _The first orgasm of the day_ my subconscious sniggers and she isn't wrong….

The boat docks and we get off hand in hand and walk to the SUV parked waiting for us. Taylor is in front driving with Sawyer by his side and me and Christian in the back. I asked Christian if I could use his phone so I could check if I had any emails from the publishing houses I applied to. He hands me his phone and I log in. I scroll through my email and see all the junk mail I need to delete and I spot a email from SIP, the publishing house I wanted to work at the most. I read the email and they asked me to come in at 9am Monday morning for an interview. I squeal and tell Christian the good news. He kisses my check, neck and lips then he congratulates me. I am so ecstatic, I'm so ready to get my life back on track and follow my dreams that weren't possible this year. If I get this job I won't have to worry about how I'm going to eat and if I have enough money for a drink or something little to last me for a few days. I vow to myself that I will no longer return to the state I was in this past year. I will focus on my life and of course the love of my life. My empowerment quickly fades when I ponder what I am going to say at this interview, I have little to no work experience, they are going to see that I haven't worked all year and wonder why. What will I say.

"I have just seen about 5 different emotions pass through your face in the past 30 seconds. Don't worry baby you're going to be brilliant in that interview. They will be incredibly stupid not to hire you." Just like that my worry fades away little by little but I'm still a little worried but nothing too bad.

"Will you help me before the interview? I really want to get this job and you're the master of your universe so I would really appreciate your advice" He smiles at me and grabs the sides of my face.

"Of course, I'll help you baby. I'd be honoured"

We are approaching Escala and as we get closer I can hear people shouting I move to look through the front window of the car but Christian pushes me back to my seat. I look at him in confusion and his face and body are tight and tense. He looks furious.

"Christian what's going on?" His jaw is tense.

"The media got pictures of us yesterday and they want a story from us or a picture. There fucking vultures." His knuckles are turning white he is squeezing them that tight. I grab his hand to calm him down. He visibly relaxes a little, I peak slightly out of the front and I can see a huge crowd of people holding cameras taking pictures of the car and shouting our names. _How do they know my name? Why do they care about us? Is Christian really this well known._ I'm so confused by this whole situation.

"Why do they care about us so much? Do they always follow you? I didn't realise you was a celebrity"

"I'm defiantly not a celebrity, in my eyes anyway. With the position, I am in I gain a lot of media attention with my company. This leads to people wanting to know every little detail about my life. I never tell them anything, I'm a private man and I like it that way. They have never seen me with a woman before apart from my mother and Mia so they are eager to see you and find out more details"

As we are getting closer I am getting more scared, they are really loud and aggressive. I can't believe it. I try to sink further into the seat so they can't see me. I'm petrified with them shouting this much and the flashing lights. Christian sees how scared I am and quickly unbuckles my seat belt and swiftly pull me onto his lap quickly so they don't see us through the front window. I curl up into a ball and burry my face into his chest. Them shouting is bring back memories of jack shouting at me, its making the situation worse. I am shaking as Christian stokes my back and whispers for me to calm down into my hair.

"Don't worry baby. I won't let a single person hurt you, I promise you. They can't see us through the back windows. They can't see you. I won't let them near you okay. Your safe."

Taylor drive slowly through the crowd because people keep moving in front of the car. He presses the horn to get them to move. We finally make it into the underground garage and the quiet takes over. We can no longer hear screaming people and the sounds of cameras flashing. I hear the doors shutting and I notice Taylor and Sawyer have gotten out of the car.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't think they would be that bad. Are you okay"

"Don't worry it's not your fault, I'm fine. I was just shocked and scared by them shouting. They were so aggressive. I'm sorry for over reacting" He kisses my head and opens the door for me to climb off his lap. We are take the elevator alone up to his penthouse. I'm not really sure where Sawyer and Taylor went but I don't care, all I care about is the electricity buzzing all around me and Christian in this small elevator. The next second Christian has me pinned between his body and the elevator wall and he is attacking my lips. Our hands are all over each other's body and in each other's hair. Christian breaks apart of turns around and presses the emergency stop so we are no longer moving. He picks me up and wraps my legs around his waist. We are attacking each other's lips battling for dominance. Thankfully I am wearing dress but I'm wearing thin tights to protect my legs from the cold. They clearly don't work as Christian rips them to shreds off my legs. He reaches down and unbutton his pants and pushes them and his boxers down. He slides my panties to the side and slams straight into me. He is pounding into me. I grip his shoulders tightly and hold on. He is pounding fast and I feel myself getting closer.

"Come on Ana. This needs to be quick. Come for me baby"

His words undo me and I explode onto him as he comes with me. I am a sweaty mess, Christian pulls out of me and places my shaky legs back on the floor. I slip my shoes off and pull the remained of my tights off my body; it looks like I've been attacked by a wild animal. I sort my hair our and straighten my clothes. As I am doing this Christian looks at me and grins looking proud of what he has just done. I slap his arm and raise an eyebrow. He pushes the emergency stop and we continue going back up. We are leaning back against the back of the elevator panting.

"God, Miss Steel you're going to kill me"

"It'll be a good way to go Mr Grey"

CPOV

We have been home a few hours, Ana is in my bedroom reading while I'm sat in my study catching up on work and going over data for an upcoming meeting. I haven't been 100% all in work since I have met Ana. I would spend every waking minute working but now Ana is in my life I have taken a step back and I focus on her. I'm not complaining I enjoy spending time with her, I crave it. I hear the elevator ding and I can faintly hear Taylor talking and he doesn't sound pleased. I walk out and head to the elevator. I step in the foyer and my feet stick to the floor, my eyes grow hard as rocks. I can feel my rage beginning to build. I am fucking pissed….

 _Elena_

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I bellow. She jumps and turns around to me. She walks over to me with arms open.

"Christian, how are you?" I step back

"I'm not going to ask you again" I grit my teeth

"I haven't spoken to you in a while so I want to catch up and show you the new potential clients. I have rounded up the best girls…"

"ENOUGH" I done with her shit. I haven't spoke to her since the day I met Ana. I haven't wanted a sub and I have emailed her about it on multiple occasions. She's called me but I never answer or call her back. I just want Ana, no more subs.

"Elena, I have told you I don't need your services anymore."

"For Pete's sake is this all about this new girl" _What! Does she know about Ana!?_

"Yes, your mother told me how happy you've been these past few weeks. I knew you were generous to people in need but I didn't think you'd bring the trash inside your home" she scoffs.

I'm seeing red, I'm going to kill this bitch if she talks about Ana again like that. I am raging.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" She jumps back. "How fucking dare, you! Ana isn't trash and never was or is. She is the most perfect, kind, loveable women I have ever met. You know nothing you bitch. If you ever say anything about Ana or come near either of us I will ruin you. You know nothing about me and Ana!"

"Oh god you're in love. For Pete sake. Love Christian. You're not capable of love. We both know that and you'll come to your sense soon. I vow it. We both know what you'll need and you'll be throwing the trash back out soon. When you do I'll be waiting with the _real perfect sub_ for you"

"GET OUT NOW! TAYLOR!" Taylor escorts her out. I am frozen as she walks to the elevator and leaves the apartment. She doesn't know what she's talking about. She doesn't know me…. What if she's right though. What if I go back to my old life. I'm a waste of a man. I'm cold and heartless. Urgh I'm furious. My rage is building up and I need to get it out before it eats me alive. I reach round and throw my fist into the wall next to me. FUCK! That hurt but I don't care the rage is taking over me. I hear a faint gasp that would miss if I wasn't listen properly. I turn around and notice Ana stood behind the door jamb covering three quarters of her body. I could just see her right eye and a little bit of the side of her body. The second upon seeing her my rage evaporates. Yes, Ana is what I need. She is everything to me. She's my life line. Elena _was_ wrong.

Ana looks petrified, my rage and shouting must have scared her. She is thinking of Jack I know it. Fuck! I need to fix this. I lift my hand to her.

"Come here baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, come here Ana" she runs to me and wraps her arms around my neck. I wrap my arms around the bottom half of her body and squeeze her too me. She is like a cooling balm to me; the earlier rage is quickly gone. She is shacking lightly and now it's my turn to calm her down. But she speaks up.

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping Christian. I heard shouting and wanted to see what was going on. I came around the corner and saw you with this woman. I heard everything she.. she.. said. About me. And… and I heard you defend me. Thank you Christian, thank you for defending me and making me feel like I am important and special instead of being the way she described me. When I heard her talk horribly about you I was raging, I was so fuming. How could she say that about the incredible man that you are! You are nothing like what she said, your perfect, kind, caring, loveable, handsome inside and out. I was just ready to come out and tell her what I thought when you raised your voice, it made me jump. I was in your room when you shouted the first time so it wasn't as loud. Then you punched the wall and I got scared. I wanted to give you space to figure out your feelings. I know you wouldn't hurt me but my subconscious still didn't let me go to you."

Why the fuck is she apologising, I'm the one who scared her. What the fuck? "Ana sweetheart no. I should be the one apologising, not you. I'm sorry for raising my voice, she just pissed me off that's all. You shouldn't be scared of me Ana, even if I raise my voice or look mad I would never. Ever hurt you, do you understand?" I look into her eyes showing that I am serious and there is no room for doubt. She nods her head.

"Christian, who was that?" Oh no here's Ana's turn to raise her voice.

"That was Elena Ana." She looks confused because she doesn't recognise the name but then she soon realises and I fear her eyes are going to pop out of her head and a family of bees are going to fly into her mouth and live there. Hurt, sadness, anger, rage passes through Ana's face and I can tell what she is thinking.

"Anastasia, no it's not what you think. I've told you I don't want to be in the BDSM lifestyle anymore. I want you. She came here uninvited and was trying to get me to see her new .. sub for me but I said no the seconds the words come out of her mouth. I have emailed her multiples times since we've met and told her I don't need her anymore but she won't take the hint."

She nods a few times. "I know Christian I believe you. What I want to know is why your even still in contact with her after she molested you Christian!"

"Ana, it wasn't like that. At the time, it saved me from an even more fucked up life than I already had. If I didn't do that then I probably wouldn't be where I am today. I can see your point but I don't agree with it. It helped me at the time. Can we please drop it" I sign exasperatedly. I just want to relax with my girl instead of talking about Elena. She isn't worth the breath. Ana also sighs and asks can we go watch Grey's Anatomy in the media room. I agree and we walk the media room. I quite like this show, it interesting but I won't tell Ana that. If I tell her then we will be watching it all the time instead of doing _other things._ I smirk at the thought. Ana eyes me curious but I just shake my head to brush her off. _For now, at least….._

 _A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I've been loving putting songs into the chapters! Let me know what songs I should put in again if you would like that! Please review... Georgia Fifty_


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Finally a new chapter !

CPOV-

It's Monday afternoon and I am sat outside SIP waiting for Ana to get out of her interview. I worked with her all weekend telling her what to say and giving her ideas of what they could ask her. She was worried about them asking about what she has been doing this past year. We finally decided to say she has taken time off to prepare herself to work to her best abilities. I wouldn't have a major issue if a potential employee said that, it shows they have gotten out their system having fun and relaxing and are ready to get work done. Since Ana mentioned applying to publishing houses in Seattle I did research especially on SIP because I knew she wanted that one the most. It's the best publisher in Seattle, their business tactics could improve. I haven't told Ana but I am currently looking into buying the company, I'm waiting to see if Ana gets the job or not. I'm not buying it because I want to control Ana. I just want to make sure she is safe and is in a good working environment. If something went wrong I would be powerless. Also in my defence, I was looking for a new investment so it's a win win situation.

After another 10 minutes, I see Ana coming out of the doors and I get out the car. I walk to her and I can't read her face. Fuck she didn't get. How she was so ready.

"Hey, how did it go?" I say as I approach her. She has her head down so I can't see her expression.

"I got it" She looks up and I can see she looks ecstatic. She was just messing with me. I can see payback in her future.

"You got it!" She nods. I pick her up and she squeals and I hug her tightly and kiss her on the cheek.

"I am so proud of you baby. I knew you could do it! Come on let go celebrate" I lead her to the car and open her door to my Audi R8. I get in and drive us to the Mile-High Club, my club/ restaurant. On the car ride over we discuss her interview and the details of when she will start. I'm so proud and happy for her. I know how badly she wants this and she is finally following her dreams after the challenging year she's had.

We pull up to the club and there's a few paparazzi that followed the car and are waiting on the sidewalk to get a picture of us. I see Ana eyeing them but she doesn't seem to be worried about them, they aren't shouting this time, there is only a handful and they are fairly quiet. Once we are out I pull her close to me to protect her. They snap a few pictures of us and they don't shout, they are just asking questions which I am thankful of because I don't want to ruin our celebrations with those fuckers creating a scene. We make it inside and we are lead upstairs then to our table overlooking Seattle. We are in a secluded area so we have privacy. I order some champagne and our meal while Anastasia excuses herself to go to the bathroom. I order oysters to start with then for the main course I order grilled chicken with asparagus and hollandaise sauce.

Our food is served to us quickly, Ana looks sceptically at the oysters and she says she has never had them before. I decide I want to feed her so I pick one up and squeeze some lemon juice onto it. I move closer to her so our legs are touching, I place the oyster on her bottom lip.

"Open up then tilt your head back" She follows my orders and the oysters slides out of the shell and slides down her delectable throat. She moans at the taste indicating she is enjoying it. I can feel myself growing harder as we continue eating, I keep feeding her and she keeps moaning quietly which is turning me the fuck on. Her eyes are fixed on my mouth when I am eating and the oyster slides down my throat. Her eyes darkening to a deep shade of blue every time I bite. The waiter comes and collects the plate to get ready for our main meal. As we are waiting I feel Ana place her hand on my knee and rubs is. I keep my eyes fixed on her hand and watch what she is doing to me. She softly brushes her hand up and down my thigh, going inches higher every time. She traces small circles with her nail as she goes. She is getting closer to her goal but I stop her before the last second. Two can play that game Miss Steel. I lean closer to her ear so my lips are just skimming her skin teasing her.

"Go to the bathroom, take your panties off now." Her breathing hitches and she looks into my eyes. She leans closer to my ear and does the same as I did.

"I don't have any on Mr. Grey" FUCK ME! I groan in the back of my throat. She is winning, I'm turned on as fuck, I'm seconds away from bending her over this table and diving straight into her from behind but the stupid fucker waiter serves us our meal. This is the third fucking time he has had his eyes fixed on Ana. That's fucking it.

"Your fired! Go back to the office and tell them Mr Grey just served your ass and get the fuck out!" He's shitting himself. He's only young but I don't give a shit, I'm wound up too tight. He'll be fine I won't give him a bad recommendation. He scurry's off and Ana stares at me with her mouth wide.

"That was so fucking hot, you acted so powerful and domina.." she stops herself. Shit. She almost said dominate. Fuck. There is no way in hell I can make it through this meal with the pole in between my thighs. I stare at her dumbfound. What the fuck am I meant to say after that! Ana looks just as shocked at her words as I do. I can practically see the wheels turning in her head as she thinks.

After a few minutes of silence, she turns to me with her eyes the darkest I've seen them.

"Christian, I want to do it. I want you to show me. I want to go into the playroom." Holy Fucking Shit!

APOV-

Christians face is priceless, I have never seen him so speechless in the time I have known him. I meant what I said, I trust him impeccably, I want to explore this side of sex. I really enjoyed what we did on the boat and I want to do it again. I felt comfortable with him while blindfolded so it can't be worse in the play room. I need to explain to him my thoughts so he knows what I want if he takes me in there.

"Christian, I'm not saying I want full BDSM, whipping me and things along those line. I don't think I could ever participate in that unless you explained it to me and it was in a comfortable environment for the both of us. I _do_ want to experience more sexually with you, you tell me its more about pleasure rather than pain, I want to see this pleasure and what the hype is about." I giggle at the end. He chuckles with me _thank god._

"Anastasia Steel, you amaze me. Come let's go" He stands and grabs my hand

"What about our meal?"

"We can eat at home, I don't think I can last any longer after what you just said and did" we walk to the elevator where other people are waiting, the doors open and we head to the back corner with everyone else in front. Christian pulls me to stand in front of me with my back against his chest. He wraps an arm around my waist. Everyone else is facing away from us so we have privacy to stand like this. Christian leans his head down and kisses from my shoulder to my neck. I'm fighting to moan because that would be embarrassing. He grabs my hand so his fingers and palm is on the top of mine forming both of our hands into one. He moves our hands down my stomach going down to my things to the hem of skirt. Our hands travel underneath and glide up to my open sex with no panties. I gasp because I know what he is going to do, I can't do this with all these people in the same space as us.

"Shhh, no one will know if you don't make a sound" He whispers quietly.

Our hands push past my folds and we tease my clit lightly, rubbing in slow circular motions. I bite my lip to repress my moan. We are moving back and forth between my fold teasing me. Giving me enough pleasure but not enough to come. He uses both our index fingers and slips them past my folds and slide straight into me. I cover my mouth and bite my lip harder. My head falls back and my eyes roll and we slide in and out of me, I am building and building. Just as I am about to come the elevator ding distracts me alerting us we are here. He slides our hands out and straightens my dress for me. Everyone is filtering out of the elevator and I turn around to look at him and his sticks both our fingers into him mouth and sucks my juices off our fingers. That was so hot to watch him do that. He had a cheeky look in his eyes like he got caught looking at presents before Christmas day. I am sexually frustrated and I can't wait to get home.

We walk out to the car and climb in. We are driving home and we hit traffic because its rush hour. I decide it's my turn to play with him. I turn in my seat to face him and place my hand on his thigh. He looks at me and raises an eyebrow silently asking me what I'm doing, I bite my lip and move my hands up and down his thigh. Christians hands are gripping the steering wheel tightly as I inch my fingers closer to the button on his pants. I am about to un button them when he grabs my hands and turns to me. The traffic isn't moving so he is able to do this without crashing.

"Anastasia" He gives me a look telling me to stop but I can tell by the tent in his pants he is enjoying this. I lean forwards and attach my lips to his ear lop and bite it.

"Christian" I whisper. I lean down and unbutton his pants, I grasp his cock and pull it out from his underwear. Before he has a chance to protest I attach my lips to the tip and begin to suck. He accidently hits the horn on the car and it makes me smirk. I suck him up and down quickly so no one catches us. He is building quickly moaning my name with his hand on him head guiding me. I moan in the back of my throat and it ripples down to his cock and he shoots his cum down my throat. I swallow it all down and he is panting and saying my name. I realise him with a pop and put him back in his pants. I sit up and sit back in my seat facing forward with the biggest smirk on my face. I look around to check no one saw and the coast is clear and good timing because the traffic is beginning to move. Christian grasps my chin and pulls me to his face so I am looking at him, he kisses me deeply and trusts his tongue into my mouth. He pulls back and begins to slowly drive forward.

"You Miss Steel will be the death of me, that was the best blowjob I've ever had."

We pull up into the underground garage and we practically run into the elevator and head up to the penthouse. Our hands and tongues are everywhere, touching tasting each other. The ding again brings us back to the present, he picks me up and wraps my legs around his waist. My hands are in his hair as I assault his neck as he walks us to the playroom I think. He suddenly stops and I'm about to speak up when he does.

"Hi mom, dad" SHIT! FUCKING SHIT! He places me down and I turn around and his mother and farther are sat in the great room smirking at us. They 100% knew what we were about to do and I am praying the floor will swallow me up, it would be a lot better than this. I probably look like a tomato right now my whole face and body is blushing. I couldn't be anymore embarrassed, well they could have caught us doing it but then I would have definitely dug a hole in the floor and buried myself there.

"Hello you two. We're sorry to drop by unannounced but we hadn't heard from you for a while and now I can see why. Miss Jones let us in." Grace is beaming at us and Carrick is smirking giving us a knowing look. We look at each other and I can see a slight blush creeping up on Christians face and mine grows deeper. He grabs my hand and pulls me closer to his side.

"Mother, farther, I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend, the most precious thing in my life, the women I love, Anastasia Steel" He says all this looking deep into my eyes. My eyes become glassy at his words.

"I love you" I say back to him. I am distracted when I hear Grace sniffling and I look over and tears are streaming down her face. They aren't sad tears, they are happy because she can't keep the smile of her face. Neither can Carrick his smile is beaming. She stands up and runs up to us both. She pulls me into her arms and hugs me tightly.

"My darling girl, thank you. Thank you so much. You have brought my son to life. I couldn't be more grateful to you. You're an angel. Thank you, Ana. Welcome to our family" She whispers into my ear. I don't know what to say. I don't feel like I have done anything. I start to shake my head and she grasps my face in between her palms and makes me look at her.

"You have my sweet girl"

"Jesus Gracie, let the poor girl go" Carrick and Christian chuckle beside us. Carrick hugs me too and thanks me also. I honestly haven't don't anything, I've just loved him. We invite them for lunch because we haven't eaten and they haven't either. We enjoy lunch and catch up on what has happened, Grace cries some more and we all just laugh at her expense but she doesn't mind. After an hour or so they leave and we agree to see them on Saturday for the ball they are hosting. I've never been to a ball before so I'm excited. As we wave by and the doors close; Christian makes me jump when he doesn't touch me but whispers in my ear.

"Well Miss Steel do you still want to explore the playroom." I face him and bite my lip because I know what it does it him and nod my head slowly. He lets an animalistic groan and he grabs me and put me over his shoulder and takes us upstairs. I am squealing as he walks; my confident subconscious return. She has taken over me and the next thing I know I reach down and slap Christian lightly on the ass. He returns the favour and does the same to me lightly. It felt good I want him to do it again….

* * *

 _A/N: hey I made a twitter account if you all would like to follow for updates on story's and other random fifty shades posts. My username is- georgia_fifty. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter, I've had writer block with this story but then I remembered I never posted this chapter so here it is. I'm still not sure where I want to take the story for the next chapter so if you have any ideas please feel free to message me! Please review ...-Georgia Fifty_


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hey… new chapter! Things are speeding up… get ready!

* * *

 **3 weeks ahead**

 **APOV**

It's my third week at my new job at SIP and I've loved every second of it. I feel like I have finally got my life back on track. I feel so proud of myself that I have bounced back from a shit situation and I have managed to get myself back on my feet and I feel like I've finally become the Ana I knew before him. Of course, I wouldn't have been able to do it without Christian. I could still be on the streets if he hadn't taken a chance on me and offered to help me. I will forever be grateful for him. I want to repay him but I'm not sure what would show how grateful I am or how much he means to me. I try to show him how much he means to me every day by telling and showing him how much I love him. I still can't believe he loves me too. He is such a beautiful man inside and out, he could get any women he wants but he's with me. I'm slightly insecure about it and I have a hint of worry in the back of my mind that's just waiting for him to see that I'm not good enough for him or his lifestyle. I suppress it every time the thought comes around and decide to savor every second with him until he decides If I'm enough. When he tells me he loves me or he compliments me or does something incredibly sweet my worry fades away and I feel like he truly wants me.

I can't believe how far our relationship has come over this past month. I feel like we bring the best out of each other and we complement each other. Well, that's what everyone tells me. I've been over to Bellevue for family dinner every Sunday and whenever I have a moment alone with one of his family members they always tell me how I have saved Christian and how perfect we are together. Especially Grace, one afternoon I was helping her bring the plates back into the kitchen while everyone else was in the living room talking. She stopped me when I started to wash the dishes and ask me to sit down with her for a minute. She told me how I was a savior to the family and how I had brought her little boy to life, she cried too which made me cry. I explained to all of them that I haven't done anything but love him, I told them that he was the one who saved me and that I owe him my life. We have become even closer to each other over these pasts few weeks and I couldn't be happier. We now know big and little details about each other, my favorite are the little ones because they're more personal, like his favorite movie, favorite colour and so much more.

We especially became closer after we went into the playroom. I smile fondly at the memory. I was really nervous to be in there at first but Christian was so attentive to me and he made me feel so safe so the nerves quickly went away. He made me feel everything better than I ever have before. I explored a new side of me and I enjoyed it. Everything was so much more intense it made my world explode. We have been in there a couple more times and every time has been better than the last. When he-

"Ana it's lunch time so your welcome to go on your break"

Mr. Roach, aka my boss, distracts me from my very inappropriate thoughts that I defiantly shouldn't be having at work. I thank him and I grab my jacket and purse and head to the deli across the street. Of course, Sawyer accompanies me, he has been assigned as my CPO. When Christian told me, we had our first argument, I disagreed with him and told him I didn't need one. We only fought for a few hours and didn't speak but I went to him and rationally talked to him and he explained why. I agreed to Sawyer being with me when I leave the building but I told him he isn't allowed to sit with me in my office, that would be weird and would make everyone else uncomfortable. Thankfully he agreed. I do enjoy having Sawyer around, he is nice and we talk sometimes on the way home from work. He is becoming a good friend so I don't see him as my personal bodyguard. I see him as a friend that just happens to follow me around and would protect me if anything happened.

We are walking to the deli and I can't shake the feeling that I am being watched. I can feel eyes bore into me, I keep looking around and I can't see anyone I recognise so I just try to distract myself, I must be paranoid. A slight thought pops into my head thinking it could be Jack, Christian and his team have no idea where he is, he has gone off the map. They have been searching everywhere for him but sadly no trace. I shake the thought, I know I am safe with Sawyer, I'm just over thinking.

I sit down in the deli with my sandwich and decide to email Christian on my new phone he gifted me, one of many very over generous gifts he's given me, I'm going to pay him back for all of them.

* * *

From: Anastasia Steel

To: Christian Grey

Date: 23rd November 12:32

Subject: I….

….Miss you! I can't stop thinking about you today, you have been very distracting in my thought. How's your day been?

Anastasia Steel

Assistant to Jerry Roach, SIP

* * *

He replies instantly

* * *

From: Christian Grey

To: Anastasia Steel

Date: 23rd November 12:35

Subject: Well I….

… Miss you more! You have also been on my mind all day. Come to GEH now I want to see you. So, Miss Steel please tell me how have I been distracting you? Is it a hot distraction?

My day has been very boring, meeting, people pissing me off, the usual. I know the second I see you my day will turn right back around.

Christian Grey

CEO of Greys Enterprise Holding

* * *

I smirk at his response.

* * *

From: Anastasia Steel

To: Christian Grey

Date: 23rd November 12:39

Subject: RE-Well I….

Sadly, my lunch break is almost over so I can't come to see you. Mr. Grey, I can't tell you my personal thought, you'll just have to let your mind wander… like your hands did in my thoughts.

I will see you later after work and I'll hopefully make your day better. I Love you

Anastasia Steel

Assistant to Jerry Roach, SIP

* * *

I finish the last of my sandwich then walk back to work. As I am walking back to work I check my phone to see if he replied which he did. It makes me smile

* * *

From: Christian Grey

To: Anastasia Steel

Date: 23rd November 12:55

Subject: Tonight

I almost chocked at your smart mouth. Your smart mouth is one of my favorite things about you. My mind will definitely be wandering all day until I see you.

I love you too baby. I'll see you outside of SIP tonight.

Christian Grey

CEO of Greys Enterprise Holding

* * *

I get back to my desk and continue with the manuscripts I was given to read over and make notes on. I speed through them and go to Roaches office to give them to him and to see what I need to do next. He shouts me to come in and offers me a seat. I hand him the manuscripts as he skims over them.

"These are great Ana, well done. I've been really impressed with the work you have done since you have started. Please keep up the good work" He smiles at me

"Thank you, Sir, I really appreciate that"

"Your welcome, you never know you could be promoted soon. I am stepping up to a higher position within the company so I will need a new fiction editor. So, if I see this work continue then I will definitely be considering you for the role."

"Wow thank you, Sir, you can count on me to get the work done. Congratulations on your new role"

He hands me a few files that he needs photocopying and he tells me when I have done those I can leave to go home early after the hard work I have done. I as I pass my desk to the photocopier I quickly text Christian letting him know I am leaving earlier. I copy the pages and leave one copy for me as requested by Roach then I take one to himself. He thanks me and tells me to go home. I grab my stuff and log out of my computer After I get my coat on I see a text from Christian letting me know he is outside. After saying bye to a few of my colleagues I head outside to find the SUV parked right outside with Christian leaning against the passenger side door with his ankles crossed over the other with his hands in his pockets. Hot

"Hey baby"

"Hey," I say as I lean up to kiss his lips. He opens the door and I climb in. We discuss our day and I tell him about possibly moving up at SIP.

"I'm so proud of you Ana, you have accomplished so much, I always knew you could it. You're incredible." I blush at his sweet words.

 **2 days later**

 **CPOV**

I am sat in a conference at GEH and I can barely focus. All I can think about is Ana. Ever since I have met her my mind always wanders back to her. She is the light of my life, she has changed me so much and I couldn't be happier. I am so much nicer and I'm more pleasant to be around. I'm still an ass and a prick but if Ana is around that is long gone. Our feeling gets deeper by the day and she has become a vital part of my life, I need her I couldn't live without her. I faintly hear my name being called so I focus back on the meeting. We conclude and decide to come back together next week to sign the deal once the papers have been drawn up.

I go back to my office and see its around 4:30 so Ana should be leaving soon. I don't think I'm going to have a chance to leave yet so I text her to let her know I'll be home late.

*Hey baby, I'm just letting you know that I'm going to be home late. I'll text you when I'm leaving, have dinner without me. I love you*

I wait for her reply but she doesn't reply so I guess she's busy so I decide to do some work of my own.

.

.

It's been half an hour and she still hasn't replied. She usually replies instantly so I decide to message her again.

 ***Are you on your way home? Call me ***

I only need her to let me know she is okay.

.

.

Another 10 minutes have passed and she still hasn't replied. I'm getting worried something doesn't feel right.

 ***Baby, are you okay? Please message me back I need to know you're okay***

I decide to call her…... it rings but then goes straight to voicemail. Shit!

 ***Please Ana, I'm worried. Have I done something wrong? Please message me***

I go over every detail from the past few days and I can't see anything that could have upset her. She was perfectly happy this morning so I know that isn't the reason.

 ***Dam it Ana. Where are you? Please call me!***

.

.

She hasn't messaged me. That's it! I'm about to call Taylor to let him know I need to go to SIP when I hear a commotion and Taylor comes barging in. He looks panicked and ready for action. Fuck!

"Sir, there's a situation"

 **APOV**

URGH, My head. Fuck, what happened. I open my eyes on the brink of conscious. I open my eyes to see smoke covering the front of the car. I see Sawyer with his head against the wheel and he isn't moving. I close my eyes before I hear the faint sound of a door being opened.

I feel I am being pulled out of the car. I can't move. It's like my body isn't connecting to my brain when I tell it to move or do anything stop what's happening.

I open my eyes again to see I am being dragged to another car. I go back to an unconscious state.

I open my eyes and I see I am laying down in the back of another car. I look up to see who's driving. What the fuck….

I slip back unconscious….

* * *

A/N: Things are happing! I really wanted the story to pick up and have something interesting happen so here it is. I hope you enjoyed! What do you think happened? Who has Ana?...! I have exams coming up soon so I may not be as active on any of my stories because I want to focus on studying. I will try to write when I have some free time. I won't leave you hanging for too long. Please review….- Georgia

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

Twitter- georgia_fifty


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: IM BACK. I hope you all had a brilliant Christmas. I wanted to say thank you to you all before this chapter started. I only started a few months ago but the love and support you show me on my stories is overwhelming and so lovely. I am always so stunned by your kind reviews and the amount of people who read the chapters, so thank you to all my loyal readers and anyone else who reads! I really appreciate it. I always get so excited to see what you all think when I release a new chapter! I'm so happy I decided to make the jump to start writing fan fictions, I was so nervous for my first chapter because I know I am not the best writer and I have flawless (which some of you have commented on) but I'm so glad I did. I have spoke to some incredible people in this fandom. To everyone who messages me, review or reads my stories, you keep me going! I have thought so many time to stop writing but you keep me inspired and keep me wanting to do more. This year is only going to lead to more stories and more fan fiction so I cant wait to see whats next for our favourite characters! Enough of my babbling ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

 **A/N: WARNING! This chapter includes a lot of distressing content! It includes violence and the talk of rape. I totally understand if you don't want to read. If some of you would like to read a more PG chapter than I will gladly write it and send it to your personally! Please don't read this if you know you will get upset, I don't want to hurt any of you. I'm sorry if this is upsetting to any readers!**

 **I have put a line where the distressing context picks up so please skip over that part if you wish!**

* * *

 **APOV**

I am packing up my things to go home. As I am getting my coat on and about to leave I see a text from Christian and I decide I will reply in the car. I get in the SUV with Sawyer up front driving. We are driving through downtown Seattle and of course, there is rush hour traffic. Sawyer lets me know he's going to go the back way so we can get home quicker.

I sit back then I feel my phone buzz and I remember I need to text back Christian. I am about to reach for my phone when I am being slammed into my side of the car and my head hits the window. We were driving past a side road when a car drives full speed into our SUV and hits the driver's side. We thrust to the right side as the left side of the car is crushed from the impact. My head is pounding from hitting the window so hard. My vision is blurred and I can barely focus on anything. I am swaying from side to side as I try to regain my strength and focus but I can't. I slip into darkness.

I try with all my strength to open my eyes and I somehow manage to open them. I open my eyes to see smoke covering the front of the car. I see Sawyer with his head against the wheel and he isn't moving. I close my eyes before I hear the faint sound of a door being opened. I feel I am being pulled out of the car. I can't move. It's like my body isn't connecting to my brain when I tell it to move or do anything to stop what's happening. I open my eyes again to see I am being dragged to another car. I go back to an unconscious state. I open my eyes and I see I am laying down in the back of another car. No one is around, no one can save me.

I look up to see who is driving. _What the fuck… No, it can't be… I must be dreaming…._

"Daddy" I rasp out. It looks just like Ray from behind. It can't be him, he went missing. _I want my daddy._

"No, you stupid bitch!" The person turns around and it's someone I don't recognise. I must have a concussion because I could have sworn it was Ray.

"Who are you? Where are you taking me?" he laughs

"Ha you don't remember me…. little girl" he turns around again and my eyes focus on his face properly. His hair changes colour and his faces changes as my body fights the delusion. _I gasp. I remember…._

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Ana!" Husband number 3 yells at me. I am sat in the 'Kitchen'/living room/ bedroom/ everything in the caravan. He has just got home from being out all day._

 _"Where is that waste of space you call your mother" he asks me_

 _"She has been gone all day"_

 _"Your lying to me!"_

 _"I'm not why would I lie to you!"_

 _"To protect the whore! Get out of my sight!" he yells at me then goes to the fridge to get a bottle of beer._

 _"I said leave!" He grabs my arm and throws me into the bedroom and shuts the door. I grasp my arm in pain, I think he sprained it he was that harsh. I lay on the bed and try to sleep so I don't have to face him again and I won't feel as hungry if I'm asleep…_

 _ ***End of flashback***_

"Oh my god" I can't believe Morton is here. I haven't seen him since that night, the night my-my mother died. After he threw me in there, I woke up and nobody was there. I was left all alone for a while then the police came and told me about my mother.

"Miss me?" He smirks and laughs.

"How did you find me? Why are you kidnapping me?"

"Ha don't flatter yourself, I don't want you. You and your mother were worthless and still are. A friend of mine wants you. I have known where you've been this whole time since you were in college. I had an inside source. You've been homeless for the past year since you were very bad and didn't do what my friend said. You need to be punished. I also know you are dating Christian Grey. I'm not shocked, you're a gold digger just like your mother. I've been following your every move since you met him. We lost track of you but the second Jack got fired we've been back on you."

My head hurts, It was already throbbing but now it's worse after listening to what he just said. He knows Jack, he's been following me. I knew someone was watching me the other day but I just dismissed it.

"How do you know Hyde"

"He grew up with you" _What_! Wha-what that makes no sense, how I don't remember him.

"Do you remember the little boy who lived opposite us?" I think back and I can't think of a thing, my head hurts so much and I can feel I have cut my head but I doesn't feel or seem like anything bad.

"Come on you bitch, you remember. Baby flower…" NO! I remember…

 _ **Flashback**_

 _We are driving through the trailer park to where we are going to be living with my mom's new husband. I haven't stopped crying since I left Ray. I want to go home, I need my dad. I want my dad. My mum tries to calm me down and to make me smile but I'm never going to smile again until I'm back with my dad. We park next to the caravan which is our new home. I get out with my book in hand. I look around and I'm frightened. It's grimy, dirty, old, broken, scary. There are scary people around. There is trash everywhere and not a piece of greenery in sight. The caravans' look old and broken with scuffs and scratches all on the outside, I'm dreading going inside ours. I look opposite us and I see a boy who looks around my ages, maybe a little older. I eye him curiously, he is playing with a Rubik cube which has only half of the colours on it. He is wearing shorts and a shirt with flowers on it, it kind of looks like a Hawaiian shirt. His hair is dirty and he has dirt on him._

 _He looks up to me and we stare at each other curiously._

 _"Ana, come on" My mother calls me_

 _"Yeah leave him, he's a little shit. Bye baby flower" he laughs at him_

 _I turn away and walk into my hell._

 ** _*End of flashback*_**

"I still don't get it, you hated him when I first came"

"Urghh your such an idiot, how did you survive college. The little shit used to help me out a lot after you left, he'd steal for me, he'd get me drugs, alcohol. Anything I asked for, his parents left him so I used him to get me shit so I wouldn't get caught and I let him stay with me. He did a better job at doing things I asked unlike you!" He scoffs "Ever since he helped me out and I helped him out."

"Okay so your friends with him, what does this have to do with me. I never did anything to you or Jack when we were kids" I roll my eyes but hiss in pain at my headache. I must have hit my head when we crashed.

"Hey, don't get smart with me you bitch! God, you are your mother are the world's biggest pieces of shit, why the fuck did I ever marry her" He slams the wheel in frustration.

"When the whore died, I was pissed because she owed me a lot of money. A fuck ton of money, she left me nothing. I was going to keep you and get my money back that way but then your father came and took you. I wanted revenge, I wanted my money back! So, when I found out you were going to College I sent Jack to Seattle to get you. We had to play along and he dated you so you would trust him. Of course, you didn't listen to him either and he had to teach you a lesson but then you fucking ran! So now I finally have you I'm not letting you go. I don't really care about the money, Jack is the one who wants you so I'm helping him out and I'm going to watch you suffer" He has an evil smirk and it scares me to death.

We are still driving and I sit in the back and assess how bad of a state I am in. My head hurts from the window and the cut is still bleeding at my hair line down my face. I think I'll be fine after I regain more energy somehow, I'll be able to defend myself. I notice we are at a stop light and it has just changed so we shouldn't be moving for a while. This is my chance. I use all the strength I have and get up and open the car door and get out. He is yelling at me but I try with all my energy to get away. I am about to take off running when I hear my name being called and it isn't Morton. I turn around and I see an SUV, an SUV I recognise. _Christian…_

"ANA!" He shouts me. I sign in relief, he is sprinting to me with Taylor right next to him. The adrenaline is finally pumping through the my vains and I have a enough energy to take off. I am about to run when I get hit on the head and I fall and hit the concrete and blackout. _Christian save me…._

 **CPOV**

"Sir, there's a situation" Fuck! I run with Taylor to the elevator, we get in and quickly descend to the garage to the SUV.

"What happened," I ask as we are in the elevator.

"Sawyer and Ana were on their way to Escala, there was traffic so Sawyer went around the back streets and when he was getting close to Escala someone rammed into the driver's side of the car. Sawyer blacked out but he remembers someone taking Ana, he tried to move Sir but he was seriously hurt from where the car hit his side. They got into a black Toyota. We don't know who was driving the car but Sawyer said they took off north"

No, this can't be happening. Not Ana. Not my Ana. She can't be hurt. This is just another nightmare and I am going to wake up any second to have Ana sleeping soundly in my arms…. Fuck! This isn't a dream. I can't breathe without Ana, I need her to be okay. I knew I should have picked her up today but instead, I decided to stay late. I could have protected her. She would have been safe with me. I could have-

"Sir, you can't blame yourself for this. There isn't anything you could have done"

We sprint to the SUV and Taylor speeds off into downtown Seattle. Like Sawyer, he takes the back roads. We go the way Sawyer said they went and I am searching every car on the streets to spot her. She has to be okay. I chant to myself that she is okay so I can somehow believe it. She can't leave me. Her life was finally back on track.

We turn onto another road and I spot a car parked at a stop light. IT'S A BLACK TOYOTA! Taylor steps on it and as we approach the car; the back door open and someone stumbles out. ANA! IT'S ANA! I jump out the car before it has even stopped and sprint to her, she sees me. Taylor is right next to me and then I notice someone get out the driver's side with a metal bar and is running to Ana. I scream her name so she will run away, she is about to run when the man hits her on the head and she falls to the ground. I see fucking red. I'm going to kill him! He's dead. I am gritting my teeth as I sprint faster to him; before we reach him Taylor shoots him in the knee and he yells in pain. He pushes Ana into the back of the car. He limps around to the driver's side. Taylor shoots him again in the shoulder. AIM FOR HIS FUCKING HEART! ANYTHING TO STOP HIM!

We are almost there but he gets into the driver's side and speeds off. We stop. I yell in frustration. I drop to my knees with my head in my hands. I yell at the pain I feel. I see the SUV pull up beside me with Taylor already ready to drive after them. I get in and the second I do Taylor speeds off.

"I'm sorry Sir. I didn't think he would be able to drive if I shot him. He was determined Sir, I'm really sorry" I hold up my hand to stop him.

"Just get her Taylor" I don't blame him because I'm surprised he was able to drive but I can't focus on Taylor's feelings, I need to focus on Ana.

 **APOV**

I wake up with a jolt. I am gasping trying to catch my breath. As I catch my breath I realise what woke me up, someone threw a bucket of water on me. I'm drenched. I am fully awoken by the water and I look around to see where I am. It looks like an old and abandoned movie theatre; the seats look old and dusty with rips in almost all of them. There are a few desks replacing cinema chair, on the desks are stacks of papers with computers. It looks like a secret hideout like a spy would use or a villain. I am sat in the chair in the center of the stage looking out to the seat. I am tied down to the chair and I try to get my arms and legs out but I can't, they are tied too tight. The lights are slightly on so I can see around the theatre; there are a few directed to me making my head pound harder. I can barely remember what happened. I remember seeing Christian once I got out of the car, I was about to run to him then everything went black. I was so close!

"Your awake," someone says into my ear behind my ear that makes me scream. It scared the shit out of me! My subconscious is hiding behind the couch and isn't coming out till we're back home. I try to turn around in the chair to see who it is but I can't move an inch in these restraints. Slowly footsteps creep around my body. I see him. _He's here! He found me. He got me. It's over_.

It's Jack Hyde.

"I apologise on behalf of your daddy, you shouldn't have got out of the car. You never could do as your told." He grabs a chair and sits directly in front of me. He places his hand on my thigh and I try to push him off which I fail at.

"What do you want Hyde!" I say to him through my gritted teeth.

"Wow, calm down. We're just old friends catching up. There's no issue here. Do you not remember this place" he waves his arm around the room "This was one of our first dates"

 _ **Flashback**_

 _We walk into the theatre hand in hand. We are at the movies_ _on our second date. I'm not sure how I feel about him yet, I can't tell if I can see a future with him or if I even want to date him. He seems nice and he is kind of good looking but there still something I'm not sure about him._

 _"What do you want to watch?" He asks me as we look at the movie list_

 _"We could watch Deadpool?" I suggest_

 _"Sure"_

 _We pay for our tickets and walk into the theatre. It looks like an old-fashioned theatre which I like, it looks cool. We sit down in our seats and the movie starts._

 _As the movie progresses Jack keeps touching me, kissing my cheek, neck, my hand. He has a hand on my thigh and he slowly slides it up reaching closer to the place I don't want him to go. I stop his hand before he reaches there._

 _"Jack, I'm not ready. We have only just met each other. I want to take this slow" I say to him firmly._

 _"Okay, no problem" he holds his hands up in defence but I can see a slight hint of anger in his eyes but I let it go and go back to the movie._

 ** _*End of Flashback*_**

"Yeah, you remember. That was one of the first time you denied me" He hand strokes my thigh. I want to be sick!

"Why the hell did I ever date you" I spit out. **_Bam!_** Jack backhands me across my check. Fuck that hurts! It feels like I just got stung by 1,000 bees'.

"Don't talk to me like that you bitch! I'll let this one go but if you talk to me like that again I'll kill you on the spot!" He shouts to me angrily. He regains his composure and calms down.

"Now back to what I was saying. I will finally get what I wanted from day one. I'm going to torture you. I want revenge for what you have put me through this year. You left me stranded when you ran away. I came here to Seattle for you and I had one job but you messed everything up and you fucking left. Then you take my job away from me!"

"Please Jack, let me go"

"Oh, sure! I'll let you go" he says sarcastically. He starts laughing sadistically. "You idiot, of course, I'm not letting you go! You're going to suffer and pay. Anyway, I have some friend of ours who want to play with you" He grins sadistically and it scares the life out of me. "Come on out. The show is about to begin"

I hear shoes coming from the right side of the theatre, then the people come into view. FOR. FUCK. SAKE!

 **CPOV**

I am pacing up and down the great room. Racking my hands through my hair over and over again. I am feeling so many different things and I can't handle it, this is the first time I have felt out of control in a long time. I feel, angry, furious, rage, annoyed... scared, upset, vulnerable. _Ana, where are you_. I don't know what's going on or where she is but I feel scared, I feel like anything could happen. _I need her here with me_. I need her to comfort me and to be back in my arms where she belongs. _I need her_.

When I saw her get out of the car, relief flooded me instantly but the second I had her in sight she was ripped away from me again. _I will never let you go again, baby_. I should have run faster. I should have got her. I should have killed that bastard. I should have grabbed Taylor's gun and done the job myself. I should have done so many things.

After chasing after the car, we lost it on the high way, it was swerving in and out of cars and just as we were about to catch him, he swerved off to the exit as we were passing it and we couldn't turn around. I don't think I have ever be more furious in my entire life. It pissed me off to fuck! I could rip something apart to let out this frustration. _I need her._ I want to smash thing. _I want her._ I am going to kill the person who took her. _I am going to get her back…_. I pray I do. The furry boils up to high and I launch the tumbler of scotch I had in my hand against the wall opposite me. It smashes into a thousand pieces.

Since we have been back Taylor and my security have been trying to track Ana's phone to find her, they have been checking CCTV from the streets to see if they could follow the car. I am just stood here useless and it makes me feel helpless. They have been in the security office for an hour. What the fuck is taking them so long! I am about to ask if they have found anything when Taylor comes out of the office.

"Sir we've found her" I barely let him finish the sentence before we are spiriting to the security elevator.

"Sir, there's something else" Taylor say's as we impatiently wait for the elevator.

"Sir, Mr-"

 ***Ding***

The elevator distracts us and I turn to watch the doors open so I can fly inside to get to Ana quicker. He can tell me what else is going on in the car. I watch the doors slide open and I am extremely confused and also annoyed. I am about to ask who the fuck is this man stood in my elevator when Taylor speaks up and tells me who it is.

 _Ho. ly .Shit!_

 **APOV**

"What the hell are you doing here," I say as I try to break free from the chair

"Wow, little Ana finally speaks up. Oh well I am great friend's of your ex-boyfriend and ex farther so I thought I would help them out"

"What the hell have I done to you Elena" I need to calm down because the pounding in my head is getting worse. The second I saw Morton and Elena walk in it was pounding 10 times harder.

"You took Christian away from me so I'm claiming my revenge"

"I didn't take him away from you. He was never yours!" She scoffs and laughs

"How do you all know each other," I asked confused

"Well, I met Jack the day he got fired. I was coming to talk to Christian when I bumped into him. I asked him what was going on and he spilled everything to me like a dam finally breaking free. Since that night we have been in contact, we went out for drinks and we both were drunk and shared for Morton, we only met a few weeks ago through Jack. Jack told me what he had planned to do and I offered to help out. I must say he is a really good fuck, obviously not as good as Christian. I can see why you stuck with him for a while. Oh, wait you never could do it with him. Honey, you've got a big surprise coming" _I'm going to be sick!_ I gag at everything she has just said. She's the most foul women to walk this earth.

"Don't you ever talk about Christian like that!" I yell at her. That was the main thing that made me sick. Thinking of them together like that.

"Ooo did I touch a nerve" she smiles at me sadistically.

"Enough with the fucking chit chatter! Let's get started"

* * *

I am about to scream when Jack backhands me again.

"That was for always defying me"

He leans back and throws his fist into my stomach and it winds me. I can barely breathe from both attacks. _Urghh everything hurts._

"That was for not giving me what I want"

I am trying to catch my breath when I feel a surge of pain hit the top of my thigh. FUCK THAT HURT. I scream out in pain. I look down to see a knife sticking out of my leg. He fucking stabbed me!

"That was for fucking up my life, you bitch" he spits out

They all start to talk to each other but I can't focus on what they are saying. All I can focus on is the pain I am feeling everywhere. I will myself not to cry, I don't want them to see my emotions. But fuck it hurts and I whimper in pain. On the bright side Jack left the knife in so I can't bleed out. _Wow, how the hell is that a bright side. There is no bright side_. I say to myself internally. My body aches and burns from my attacks. I feel out of it like I am out of control of my body. My head swings from side to side. I can barely breathe, I can't focus on anything. I know if I am hit again I won't be conscious after it.

I faintly feel one of them grasp my chin and lightly tap my cheek with their palm.

"Come on Ana, come back to us. We're not through with you yet"

I manage to focus my eyes to see Morton sat in front of me. He places his hand on the leg without the knife in it. He slowly glides up and down my thigh edge closer and closer to the top. I spit at him. Rage blooms in his eyes and I can practically see the fire.

*BAM*

He slaps me.

"You're a little bitch you know that. Your mother was just the same. Waste of space the pair of you. How the fuck can Grey like you. I bet you're a good fuck that's why but I highly doubt it. I bet he is just using you to get off then he will throw you back out with the trash. Yeah well, I'm going to find out soon enough if you're like your mother or not" _Please Christian where are you._ I am going to be sick. I want the earth to take me now. They're going to hurt me. They're going to rape me

I feel someone untying my hands and legs but before I can run or break free my hands Morton grabs my wrists in a death grip. I am being lifted from the chair by Morton and Jack. I wail my legs and fly them towards Jack to kick him to get free as I scream for them to let me go. I try to kick him and get him off of me but Jack quickly catches them and holds me down. I am being placed on the floor. Morton is holding my arms while Jack pins my legs down.

"Recognise this?" Elena says as she walks into the room. I look at her hands and gasp. _The spreader bar_. Me and Christian have used it in the playroom before.

She kneels down and tries to attach it to my foot. The second Jack lets go of one of my ankles I lift it up and kick her straight in the nose. She screams in pain and I can see blood flowing from her nose already.

"You'll pay for that you. Hmm or maybe Christian will, I've needed my nose to be redone"

They manage to hold me down and attach it to my ankles in my blurry state that I am in.

"This is it. You ready" Jack has a malicious smile on his face as he rips the side of my dress and tries to pull it off my body. This is it. This is really happening. I chant to myself that it will be over soon as I slowly lose the battle. I can't fight anymore; the pain is consuming my body. I close my eyes and wait for the torture to come.

* * *

Jack is about to touch my panties when I hear a gunshot. I jump and feel for any pain but I can't feel any. I hear another two gunshots. I hear people yelling. Nobody is touching me anymore. I am scared to open my eyes. I hear my name. I HEAR MY NAME!

"Ana! Wake up, Ana! Baby, you're okay your safe now. Ana, please open your eyes for me. Come back to me! Don't leave me, please! Ana!" _Christian. He's here. He saved me_.

 _"Christian"_ I breathe out as the darkness consumes me.

* * *

 _A/N: Soooo what did you think? I was eager to write this story, it different to any other chapter I have written. As I was writing I kept thinking of more and more ideas for it. I want to make this as original as possible because I know there is a lot of kidnapping stories for this fan fiction, so I hope it was different than anyone ... I wonder who that man was at Escala... I have a lot of surprises and even more new information coming out in the next chapter. Please review...- Georgia_

 _I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

 **Twitter- georgia_fifty**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Heyyyyyy, I've finally written a new chapter! I hope you enjoy :)….**

 **Side note: I added a Greys Anatomy reference so I hope any Greys Anatomy fans liked it!**

* * *

 **APOV**

 ***Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep***

That's all I can hear. It's the same pace as a heartbeat. I am bathed in darkness as I try to open my eyes to the light. My whole body aches, the pain feels heightened from my unconscious state. I can't move my body an inch to relieve the pain I feel. Where am I? All I can I remember is Jack trying to rape me, I couldn't fight anymore. My eyes were closed and I heard gunshots then Jack was no longer touching me. I can't remember anything else. Am I still in the abandoned cinema? I swear something else happened. I have the feeling something else happened but I can remember. What the hell happened. I go over every aspect I can remember but I can't- _CHRISTIAN! Christian was there._ I remember! Oh my god it's coming back to me.

Jack was about to touch my panties when there was a loud commotion of people shouting and gunshots going off. I didn't get shot. Then I heard someone calling my name and it was Christian. He was talking to me trying to wake me up but I couldn't move or open my eyes. He saved me.

I start to hear the beeping increase as I think about Christian and what happened. Is that my heartbeat? The beeping doesn't low down or get quieter.

"Ana? Ana baby you're okay. Anastasia, please open your eyes for me! Come back to me…. please" The voice cracks at the end. It's Christians voice, he's here with me. I am using every ounce of energy that I have to open my eyes and drop back to earth. I slowly feel I am coming to life and I can feel something heavy on my hand but it's also softly stroking my skin. I groan as the light gets brighter.

"Ana! Yes, baby you can do it. Come on Ana!" _I'm trying Christian…._

I slowly push my heavy eyelids open and the light suddenly floods in. That burns! I try to do it slower and the light becomes more and more bearable the wider my eyes go. I blink a few times to adjust.

"Ana" Christian says on a breath

I look to the right side of me and I can see him sat on a chair next to me. Tear swim his eyes threatening to fall. His Grey orbs are washed with emotions; relief, love, happiness, heartache.

"Christian" I croak out.

He stands up and comes closer so our faces are just inches apart. He rests his forehead on mine.

"I missed you so much, baby"

He softly pushes his lips to mine. Our emotions controlling the kiss showing how much we love one another, the need we both share. I can feel a mixture of both mine and Christians tears against our faces. He pulls back and I reach up to wipe away his tears as the sight before me breaks my heart. I have never seen Christian cry before, I've never seen any man cry. He is so strong all of the time and he keeps his emotions in check. Seeing him cry shows how much pain he is in, how much he cares for me. I love him so much.

"I love you so much Christian" I caress his check in my palm. I only now notice what he looks like. His coper locks are parted out in multiple directions as he has clearly run his hands through it too many times. His eyes look dark like he hasn't slept in days. I can feel the hair under my palm as I notice he has let his beard grow. I run my finger slowly up and down his face and I can feel his cheekbones protruding slightly like he hasn't been eating. He still looks just as gorgeous but I'm still upset he hasn't been taking care of himself. What happened baby? How long was I gone for his to grow his hair out and look this way?

"I love you just as much Anastasia" He turns his head to kiss the center of my palm "I've been a mess, Ana. I need you so much and the thought of losing you breaks me. I couldn't survive losing you. Over these pasts few weeks, I have been petrified that they were going to tell me you weren't going to make it. Please don't ever leave me" Past few weeks! How long have I been out for! What the hell happened. I look around the room and I see that I am in a hospital bed with wires attached to me. The beeping from the heart monitor is present. I am about to ask him what happened when the door opens and an older woman walks in.

She must be the nurse as she is dressed in scrubs and has a clipboard with notes attached. She stands at the foot of the bed and smiles.

"Welcome back Miss Steel, it's nice to see you awake. I'm nurse Bokhee, how do you feel?"

"My body aches. My throat is really dry too" It feels like sandpaper

"That's understandable with the trauma your body has endured. I'll go get you some water once I have checked your vitals"

She moves over to the monitor on the left side of me and checks over it. I barely pay attention to what she is doing because all I can do is stare at the man I love. He is sat on the right side of me holding my hand as we stare into each other's eyes unable to break our gaze. I feel a slight pinch in my left hand and I wince. I look and see she has injected an IV line into my hand. I look away instantly as I see the needle. I hate needles. Christian grips my other hand and softly strokes my arm to comfort me.

"I'm sorry Miss Steel. You shouldn't be able to notice it in a few minutes"

She carries on checking me then leaves to gets me some water. She tells me to take small sips which instantly melts my sore throat easing the pain.

"You are looking good Miss Steel, everything seems to be perfect. The doctor should be here any minute to check over your injuries and to answer the many questions you probably have. Can I get you anything before I go?" She asks sweetly

"Can I get up and go to the bathroom?"

"Honey, you have a catheter in" Eww

"Please I would really like to use the bathroom"

The nurse contemplates then decided to take it out. She is about to assist me to stand up when Christian stands and lifts me up from the bed and into his arms bridal style. Hmm, home.

"Mr. Grey! She shouldn't be carried like that, She is capable of standing" The nurse scolds Christian

"And I am capable of carrying her" Oh no she doesn't want to mess with Christian, he clearly is adamant by the tone of his voice.

"Mr. Grey-" She is cut off

"She's my girlfriend dam it!"

He starts to walk to the en-suite attached to the room as Nurse Oates walks behind us with the monitors and wires so they won't come from me. He approaches the toilet and sets me down. He looks at me expectantly and nods to the seat.

"I'm not using the bathroom while you're in here!"

"Ana don't be awkward. Just use the toilet" he says exasperatedly

"Please Christian"

"Fine! But I'm only standing outside the door and I'm keeping it open"

I do my business and wash my hands when he comes back and carries me back to bed. I get back to where I was and the nurse checks everything is right.

"As I said the doctor will be here any minute. I will come back later Miss Steel to check on" She says sweetly to me but then she gives a dirty look to Christian clearly still annoyed. I giggle.

She leaves so it's now just the two of us.

"I don't think she likes you very much" I giggle again

"I don't care. I missed your giggle" I blush "and your blushes" he chuckles as he brushes his finger down my cheek.

"What happened Christian" The smile drops from his face and pain sets in.

"You've been in a coma for three weeks Ana. It's been the worst weeks of my entire life. The impact to your head and your body took a major toll on your strength. When I got to you, you passed out and haven't woken up since because your body needed to heal"

Oh my god. I was in a coma for three weeks! I could never have woken up again. I could have never seen Christian again. I didn't realise the impact was so hard on me. My tears run quickly down my face as the events hit me hard. It was one of the scariest moments of my life.

"No please don't cry, Ana. Your safe now, they're not here anymore. I won't let anything bad happen to you ever again. I'm so sorry" He climbs onto the bed and pulls me into his arms as he strokes my hair. He shushes me as I cry into his chest. We sit here as I cry for a few minutes while Christian whispers sweet things into the top of my head.

"I'm so sorry Ana"

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this Christian" I tell him before his irrational thoughts get out of hand. This isn't his fault.

"It is my fault, Ana. I should have kept you safe. I should have run faster to you. I should have-" I silence him with my lips.

"Christian, did you do any of those bad things to me?"

"No"

"Did you tell them to do this to me"

"No!"

"See it isn't your fault. You didn't make them do this. They did that on their own account. If anything is my fault because Jack and Morton are from my past and were getting back at me not you"

"It's not your fault either. If I can't blame myself neither can you"

I am about to ask him more about what happened when the doctor comes in. Christian sits up on the bed as we listen to the doctor. He is tall with shiny dark hair, blue eyes. He's good looking but not close to my man. There is another doctor behind him, she is wearing a lighter shade of blue scrub with blond hair and blue eyes. They are both looking at each other with a sparkle in their eyes, it looks like they are more than just colleagues. Possible a relationship?

"Hello Miss Steel, I'm Doctor Shepard. This is my intern Doctor Grey, we are the doctors on your case. How are you?"

"I'm fine, my body aches and my head hurts a little"

"That's to be expected. Your head went through a lot of trauma. You have a hairline fracture on the back of your skull from where you were hit and you have a couple of stitches on your forehead. You shouldn't be able to see them as our best Plastic Surgeon Doctor Slone stitched you up. You had swelling and a few bumps but that is perfectly normal from the hits your head endured. They have gone down a considerable amount since you came so they are nothing to worry about. I'm just going to check your reflexes then Doctor Grey will go over the rest of your injuries"

After a light has been shined in my eyes and I have been hit on my joint to check I am fully responsive, which I am, Doctor Grey begins.

"As Doctor Shepard said you have bumps on your head, you also have bruising on the right side of your body from when the car first hit you and when you were being dragged. You had a nasty bruise on your right wrist too but that has since gone down while you were in the comma. You also had rope burns but again that has healed and there is only a slight red mark. At the scene, you passed out from the impact your body had entailed and you didn't wake up since now. That is perfectly normal, your body needs time to heal and for swelling to go down. I will take you down for an MRI to check everything is okay and that there will be no further complications. When you got stabbed in the knee it didn't hit too many bloody vessels so it didn't cause too much damage. It could have been a lot worse if they had taken the knife out. We operated on you and patched the veins up so there will be no further bleeding. It will be tender to walk on at first but it will soon heal and be back to normal. Finally, you have a bruise on your inner thigh and your face from when you were hit. Overall you are doing fine and there is nothing long term which is extremely lucky in this situation. Do you have any questions?"

I can barely breathe. My mind is reeling from what I have just heard. I can't believe it. It's a lot to take in. My mouth is gaping open and my eyes have doubled in size as I try to blink in the information they have told me.

"When can she come home?" I faintly hear Christian ask

"If the MRI comes back clear and if there is no complication then she will be able to leave in a few days. The first 24 hours after waking up from a coma are the riskiest but personally, I think she will be just fine" Dr. Shepard answers.

I hear the door shut as the doctor's leave. My hand is in both of Christian as he looks at me with concerned eyes.

"Talk to me, Ana? What are you thinking"

"I…I…I ...just can't believe it. How could they do those things to me Christian? I can remember it all. They were so spiteful and malicious Christian. I can't believe people are capable of committing those actions to someone. I never did anything wrong to them. Why did they think I deserved that Christian? Why did they do it?" I cock my head to one side as I wait for an answer. My voice broadcasting the sadness I feel.

"I don't know Ana. Some people are just messed up and cruel and they need to be locked away forever. You didn't deserve any of that, you deserve only the best! I wish I could explain better but I can't"

"Where are they now?"

He runs his hand through his hair "They died Ana. Once we found you, we shot them and they died instantly. They are gone now baby, they can't hurt you"

I sigh in relief as I realise I'm safe and they can no longer hurt me.

"Was it your security who did it?"

An unreadable emotion crosses his face, I frown at him.

"Christian?"

"Yes and No. Taylor and Sawyer shot Elena and Jack"

"Who shot Morton?"

"Emm.. umm. It…. It. Fuck I don't even know how to tell you this right" He looks straight into my eyes and I can he is nervous, excited, worried and also serious.

"Ana. It was your dad. They found Ray. Ray is back"

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep**Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep**Beep* *Beep*

The sound of my heart monitor increases. I am blinded by my tears. I am breathless from panic. I am stunned at this information. I'm confused. WHAT!

* * *

 **A/N: I finally updated! I have been so busy with exams and schools work since the new year and I haven't had a second to write a new chapter. I hoped you liked it! I know it's shorter and you deserve longer but I may or may not be updating again this week?(I WILL ;)) I wanted the next chapter to be fully about what happened and giving flashbacks. Also... IT WAS RAY! Some of you guessed it and some of you didn't! Please review...- Georgia Fifty**

 **Twitter- georgia_fifty**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Two updates in one week! I hope you all enjoy this chapter… don't worry its longer**

* * *

 ** _Flashback CPOV_**

 _"Sir we've found her" I barely let him finish the sentence before we are spiriting to the security elevator._

 _"Sir, there's something else," Taylor says as we impatiently wait for the elevator._

 _"Sir, Mr-"_

 _*Ding*_

 _The elevator distracts us and I turn to watch the doors open so I can fly inside to get to Ana quicker. He can tell me what else is going on in the car. I watch the doors slide open and I am extremely confused and also annoyed. I am about to ask who the fuck is this man stood I my elevator when Taylor speaks up and tells me who it is._

 _Ho. Ly. Shit_

 _"Mr. Grey it's nice to meet you, I'm Raymond Steele. I'm Anastasia's farther"_

 _I am stunned but then I realise why we were running to the elevator. I get into the elevator quickly as Taylor presses the button to go down._

 _"Mr. Steele it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry to meet you this way. There has been a situation with Ana and we need to get there immediately" I say shaking his hand._

 _The second I tell him this, his whole demeanor changes. His shoulders straighten more than they ever were and his eye go hard. Ready for business. He is in a uniform which is presumed is his marine uniform. He has a strong build and he looks like the guy you wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of. We rush out of the elevator the second the doors open and into the back of the SUV. We screech out of the garage and Taylor drives us to Ana. In the back seat, I explain the situation to Mr. Steele. He looks almost as mad as me but nobody could be as furious as I am right now._

 _"Argh, I'm going to kill that bastard! I knew I should have done it the second I got Annie back!" He grows out, the veins in his neck are popping out and his hands are squeezed so tight they are turning white._

 _He takes a calming breath then continues_

 _"When Carla left with Annie I fought so hard. You don't realise how hard I fought to get her back, to keep her with me. I went to every Lawyer in our city, I asked for everyone's advice, I tried absolutely everything. But she..- She told lies to keep her, she became malicious after the divorce so she kept Annie in spite. Annie was hysterical when they left, Carla knew how much she wanted to stay but she took her. It broke me to see her crying that much. It broke me. Carla didn't tell me where they were going so I had no idea where to start. They could have been down the road or on the other side of the world. I had contacts looking for them all day every day. A few years later when I got the call that Carla had died I was on the first flight to Texas and I got her back that day. It was the greatest relief I have ever felt. The place they were living was… horrific I couldn't wait to get her home. I gained custody instantly, thankfully, I got her home and her life was back to how it was and she was happy" He smiles at the end part think of happy memories of Ana of a child and I can't help but join him._

 _He shakes his head and focuses back on Ana._

 _"What information do we have"_

 _Taylor begins to explain where they are and the other information he has on the building and the plan for getting her out._

 _Taylor informs us that we are ten minutes away so we just sit and watch the city pass by and we drive into a run-down town._

 _"So, what the situation between you and Annie"_

 _FUCK, I wasn't ready for a meet the father of the girlfriend talk right now. I swallow and roll my shoulder back. I am a CEO for Christ sake! I shouldn't be nervous to talk to my girlfriend's father._

 _"We're dating Sir. I met Anastasia a few weeks ago. My brother found her homeless one night and I offered to get her back on her feet. Since I laid eyes on her I knew I loved her. We love each other, Sir. I care a lot for your daughter and I would never Ever hurt her. She means the world to me. I couldn't survive without her" I smile at the old memories of our first meeting at my parents' house, but then my nervous and pain sets in as I think of not seeing Ana again or losing her._

 _Mr. Steele coughs "Well, umm, I can see you care for my Annie a lot. I will obviously need to hear all this from her so I know you are good to her but if she has any doubt I will beat you to a pulp. I doubt it though just from the way your demeanor changed the second you started talking about her"_

 _"I'm so sorry for this sir. Security was with Ana earlier today and she should have been safe. I failed to protect her. I'm really sorry"_

 _"It's not your fault son. After hearing the story, I know you did everything to protect her. It those pieces of shits fault"_

 _I turn and look out the window. My mind is running wild. I need her. I need my Ana back. I pray in my head that she is fine and isn't going to die. My chest hurts with the pain of losing the love of my life. We haven't had enough time together…. We will never have enough time, I want her with me forever. I want to spend the rest of my life with Ana. I couldn't bear life without her, life isn't worth living._

 _We pull up to an old abandoned movie theatre and our SUV and two other SUV pull up beside us. Taylor tells us that before we left Escala he called for more security to surround the area and so we are more prepared. He also called the police to take them away once we are done._

 _We all climb out ready for business, Taylor tries to make me stay here but we both know that is never going to happen. Taylor, Sawyer, and Mr. Steele all have their guns drawn and I just stand there inadequately but I couldn't care less, I hate guns. We enter the building slowly and quietly, it's hard since everything is old and broken. I instantly hear Ana scream and my eyes probably turn red and I begin to sprint forward but Taylor grabs my arm forcefully and looks at me with a hard stare telling me to wait and to go on his move._

 _He does a few hand signals and the men move around and go in different directions. He signals again and we all slowly walk forward; the voices get clearer and louder. I can see we are in an old theatre with a stage up front. Ana is being held down to the floor by Morton and Elena! Ana has her eyes closed as Jack tries to rip her dress._

 _"This is it. Are you ready" Jack snarls. THAT'S IT. I run forward to Ana. Taylor, Sawyer and Mr. Steele all shoot the three of them. I shout for Ana as I jump on stage to her. She still has her eyes closed bracing herself for the pain she knew was coming. I now notice she has a spreader bar attached to her ankles. FUCK THAT WAS ELENA! It makes me sick. I kneel down to her as I keep calling her name. I shake her shoulder and touch her face, arms, any part of her._

 _"Ana! Wake up, Ana! Baby, you're okay your safe now. Ana, please open your eyes for me. Come back to me! Don't leave me, please! Ana!" I say to her_

 _"Christian" she breaths out before her body become slack and I know she has passed out._

 _"ANA!" No, come back to me!_

 _"TAYLOR! CALL THE HOSPITAL NOW" I say as I get the spreader bar off her legs and throw is far away from us._

 _"Paramedics are coming in now Sir"_

 _People come in with medical bags and surround Ana. They assess her body then get her on a stretcher to take her outside to the ambulance._

 _"Taylor, meet me at the hospital and call my mother and tell her to meet us in the emergency room" he nods and head to the SUV with Mr. Steele_

 _We are sat in the back of the ambulance, I am holding Ana's hand praying her body doesn't turn cold… and she leaves me. My eyes swarm with tears as I look at her body, her face is covered in red marks and the bruises are already forming. She has cuts on her head and they're patches of blood. Her clothes are a mess and I now only see the knife sticking from her leg where they stabbed her. She is going to leave me, this is all my fault. Ana would never want to stay with a man who has caused her this much pain. I caused this. Seeing the… spreader bar.. on her made me furious, I am destroying that room and everything in it. It makes me sick. My baby. Why did they do this to you? Anastasia Steele is the strongest women in the world._

 _"Please Ana. I need you to be okay. Please wake up. I'm so sorry I let this happen to you. Please forgive me, baby. I love you so much. You can't leave me. Who's going to keep me on my toes with your smart mouth. Please, baby, wake up for me" I whisper and I lean down and place my head against her hands as the tears slowly fall because I can't fight them anymore._

 ** _Flashback over_**

 **Still CPOV**

I just told Ana everything that happened and I sit and wait to hear what she has to say. She is staring off into space with a blank face. I can't tell what she is thinking. It's a few more minutes until I get a hit of what she is feeling when a lone tear drops down her petite cheek then more come. She places her head into her hands as she cries. I climb onto the bed and hold her in my arms as she cries it all out. I let her do this because sometimes crying it all out can be the best thing, it will help clear her mind and clearly her emotions.

She cries for a few more minutes until it becomes hiccups.

"I'm so sorry you went through that Christian. If..If- If it was.. the other way... around I don't think I would be able to survive. I love you too much" I kiss the side of her head

"You're here now and that all that matters. I love you too much"

We lay in each other embrace as we listen to our own breathing as we think through our own thoughts.

"He's alive Christian"

"Yes, he is baby"

"I thought... I thought he was...dead"

"I know you did. He didn't tell me what happened but I'm sure he will tell you"

"Where is he?"

"He's outside"

She shoots up "He's outside!"

"Yes, everyone is, my whole family came the night it happened. They stayed a few days with us then went home but I messaged them telling them you are awake so I'm sure they are outside very eager to see you. Your dad. Your dad never left. He's been here the whole time. While I had emergency phone calls he came in here and held your hand and talked to you like I did most days"

"Oh my god…. Can I see him. I want to see my daddy" She asks me as her eyes become glassy as fresh tears come through. I kiss the tip of her button nose.

"Of course, you can. I'll go get him" I get up and leave the room. I walk down to the private waiting room for our family where Ray will be most likely. I walk in and find him mindlessly watching the news. He shoots up the second I walk in.

"She is asking for you" I smile at him

APOV

Christian has just left the room so I sit here and wait for my dad to come in. I don't believe it yet, he can't be real. Maybe it's my mind playing tricks on me again. I thought Morton was my dad when I first saw him. _You had a concussion that's why_. My subconscious rolls her eyes at me. The second I see him I could start to believe he's real. I can't wrap my mind around the idea of him being alive. I thought he was dead all this time. They told me he died. This can't be real. What is-

"Annie" I am cut off by a deep voice I would recognise anywhere. I squeeze my eyes shut to brace myself for my mind to play tricks on me again.

"Annie, it's me"

I shake my head vigorously

"No, you can't be real. It's my mind playing tricks on me again"

I hear footsteps getting closer, a hand is now on top of mine. He's real, I would spot his touch from anywhere. His touch feels like I am a little girl again when my daddy would project me from everything bad in the world. I slowly open my eyes and look up to face him. The second I see his face I break out the tears…again. He still looks the same as he used too, nothing has changed, I would recognise him anywhere.

"Daddy"

"It's me Annie" I reach up and pull him to me as I hug him so tightly he might pop.

"I missed you so much dad," I say into his neck

"I missed you even more baby girl" he rubs my back

"How are you feeling," He says as he pulls back to look back at my face

"I'm even better now that your home"

We stay in each other's embrace for a few more minutes until we break away so Ray can sit down.

"Wha.. what... ho... how" I stutter out looking for answers. He laughs at me and I can't help but join him. I missed this.

"You were told our base got hit, right? It didn't. They lied to you, Annie. Another military captured us. They didn't hurt us at all, thankfully. They just wanted to use as bate to get the supplies they needed. The US military knew what happened but told families that we got hit so the cover wasn't blown and in case we didn't return. It was too risky. They kept us there until a few weeks ago, they got the supplies they need so they sent us back. We got a flight to New York a month ago, a week before I found you. I was contacting everyone I knew to find you when I got a call from Mr. Jason Taylor who told me where you were. We have a few mutual friends so I knew I could trust him and knew he wasn't lying. I had to stay in New York a few extract days while they questioned me and I got examined. I knew you were okay because Taylor was updating daily. I told him not to tell anyone I was alive until I was there, I wanted to surprise you. So, the day you got kidnapped I arrived at Escala where I met Christian and we came and saved you"

My brain feels like I have seen the longest and most complicated algebraic sum in the entire world and it can't comprehend anything. It's a lot of information to wrap my head around. If I had ache before it has just doubled in size. I'm sure it's taking me longer because I have been in a coma for 3 weeks.

"Annie, you haven't said anything for a few minutes"

"It's.. It's just a lot to take in at once. Like a lot!"

"Yeah probably now wasn't the best time telling you since you have just woken up from a coma" he chuckles

"All that matters is you're here now" I smile

I'm so thrilled he is home! I have my two favourite men by my side. I can't tell life is only going to up from here.

"Your thinking about Christian"

"What?!" I shake my head confused by how he knows

"He has the same face when he is thinking or talking about you. I could recognise that emotion anywhere. You're in love" I smile shyly and blush

"Yes, we are. I love him so much, dad. I think he is the one for me"

"Are you sure Annie? I don't want you to move too fast like…... like you did with him"

My mood instantly drops "He's not like him, dad. Christian would never hurt me! Christian has only cared for me and loved me the second we met. He would never-"

"Okay. Okay! I was only checking. Clearly, I can see how much you care for him" He says gauging my sudden change of mood and the quick rising of my voice. I could never let him think for one second that Christian is a bad guy because he is the most incredible man alongside my dad.

"What, how did you know about Jack?"

"Christian. I forced him to tell him, I could tell he was holding back when he was telling me about your life. He told me about you being homeless but didn't tell me the reason why so I knew he wasn't telling me something"

We catch up and talk about everything under the sun until I become really tired. Ray kisses my head then leaves the room. I am almost asleep when I hear the door open and close. I open my left eye slightly to see Christian coming in.

"Hey," I say

"Hey, are you okay?" he says as he stands awkwardly at the bed

"He's back" I smile sleepy and Christian smiles back.

"Come here," I say as I open my arms for Christian to get into bed with me

"I don't want to hurt you, Ana"

"You won't. Please, it will make me feel better" I give him my best puppy dog eyes. He chuckles then takes his shoes and jacket off. I shuffle slightly so he can climb in. I lay with my head on his chest with his arms around me.

"I've missed this. I love you" he whispers into the dark

"I love you too," I say before sleep takes over me

.

.

.

.

I slowly wake up feeling a lot better than I did yesterday. My body doesn't ache as much as the medicine kicked in even more. I can feel someone holding my hand but instantly know it isn't Christians. It feels different, soft, calming, motherly. I open my eyes to see Grace sat in the chair next to the bed holding my hand. I smile at her.

"Good morning"

"Oh darling, I'm so happy to see your awake. How do you feel?" she stands and kisses the top of my head then returns to her seat.

"I feel a lot better than I did yesterday, I think the medicine is kicking in"

"Yes your right, you were given a little bit more morphine during the night so that should have helped"

"Where's Christian?" I look around the room and don't see a trace of him

"Don't worry dear, he has just gone home to get freshened up. I'm sure he will be back the second he is done" We both laugh at Christians incapability to leave me alone. I love it and find it endearing.

"He didn't leave your side for the whole 3 weeks. We all offered to stay with you while he got a shower or even just went for a walk. He smelt awful. Carrick, Elliot, and Taylor practically dragged him out of the room so he could shower. Mia and I stayed with you. We were so worried sweetheart"

"I'm sorry to put you all through that"

"You don't have a single thing to apologise for! It wasn't your fault" she smiles at me and I feel a sense of comfort and care wash over me. Grace has that way about her, she can make you feel loved in an instant.

"I've never seen Christian like that. He was a wreck. He loves you so much, Ana. I need to thank you for bringing back my son. He was always so closed off to us, he wouldn't involve himself in family activities. I now know why….." Emotions of anger, sadness, heartache wash over her face. I frown. I wonder what that was about

"Even as a child he was always stand off to the side when we were all together. It used to break my heart, it still does. But now…. you are an angel to this family Anastasia. I finally have my son back. The night you both met I knew you would be together. The way you look at each other takes my breath away. Even before you both knew it, I knew you were in love. Carrick and I are so grateful to you"

Graces tears slowly drip down her cheek thinking of old memories of Christian. I feel a lump in my own throat but I hold back because I have cried way too much in the past 24 hours.

"Grace, I really didn't do anything. I've just loved him, I couldn't imagine my life without him. He loves you all so much, he changed by himself"

Graces smile grows even wider.

"Whether you choose to believe it or not, the change is because of you" she winks at me and I giggle

We catch up about my dad, Grace tells me that all of the Greys were here the first week to support me and Christian, they have been stopping by after work and being her during the day sometimes. Grace would often stop by and have lunch with Christian on her break.

It's not long until Christian walks in. Oh my god. He looks a completely different man from yesterday. Fuck, he is so hot. He has fully showered, I can smell his fresh body wash with a mix of Christian's personal sent. He has shaved, I think he may have had his hair cut because it looks more tamed and fresh. He is wearing a casual outfit of jeans and a tight fitted white t-shirt. I am dating the hottest man in the entire world! I could stare at him all day. He just stands at the door as we stare at each other with a hungry look in our eyes. I softly hear someone clear their throat and realise we aren't alone. We shake our head to break from the trance and I immediately blush.

"Hello Mother"

"Hi baby," he says as he walks over to the other side of the bed and quickly kisses my lips.

"Oh before you sit down would you mind helping me move some files from my office. They are too heavy for me to move" Grace asks Christian

"I'll be back soon to see you. I love you sweetheart" Grace says as she kisses my head and they both walk out. Before Christian leaves, he looks over his should and gives me a wink which makes me melt into the bed. I can't wait to be out of the hospital.

GPOV

We walk down the hall to my office and as I walk in I tell Christian to sit on the couch.

"Where are the files?" he asks

"There aren't any files. I wanted a minute alone with you. I just wanted to talk about what I heard the other night"

He sighs and runs his hands through his hair

"Mom...-"

"Darling it's such an exciting time! I didn't mean to overhear you talk to Ana last week. I just want to ask what your thoughts are"

"They are still the same as the other night"

I gasp and cover my cheeks "They are?!"

"Yes, they are" His smile grows brighter than I have ever seen before. I move over to him and kiss his cheek.

"Christian I am so happy for the both of you!" I say with the emotions raw in my voice. He does something I would never expect for him to do in his entire life. I move closer and pull me into a hug, I am touching his chest with my arms by my side. I let out a whimper over the love I feel for my son. Tear stream down my face.

"It's okay mom" This makes me cry harder. I slowly wrap my arms around his waist holding him to me, savouring this moment in case it never happens again. _My son is alive, my son has been saved by this wonderful young woman._

This woman soon to be my daughter in law.

* * *

 **A/N: Ray and Ana reunited! I hope Rays story made sense, I know nothing about the arm so I had no idea what happens or not. I hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you thought by reviewing!- Georgia Fifty**

 **Twitter- georgia_fifty**


	25. Chapter 25

_Heyyyy, I'M BACK! I bet people who were here from the beginning are shocked to see this notification! First of all, I'd like to say that I am so sorry for leaving for months and not finishing this story especially! Since January my life has been crazy from university and personal things too, I could never find the motivation or the inspiration to write. I have just now started to read more fanfictions and I'm getting more inspired. This will be the final instalment for Loveable Storm because I want closure for this story and I want to move onto new stories!_

 _I'm hopefully going to be getting back into fanfictions and uploading more so keep an eye out for notifications!_

 _We'll here's the final chapter of Loveable Storm….._

* * *

Chapter 25

 _2 months later…._

APOV

I slowly ease my eyes open to the bright morning sunshine trickling through our opaque, breezy curtains in our Paris apartment. I feel Christian wrapped around me from behind, I have fully melted into his chest, we couldn't be any closer if we tired. He is still sound asleep so I have a few minutes to wake up and appreciate the magical city I'm in right now.

I can't believe it's been two months since the accident, it's been a crazy few months. After I had woken up I stayed in the hospital for another two days until Dr Shepard said it was clear for me to go home since there was no complication during the time I was awake and everything seemed to be working just fine. Christian took me home and hired a nurse to be on call if ever I needed any help since I was still recovering a great deal of trauma. I went to physical therapy to get my leg back to working normally, during my coma it was able to heal so therapy wasn't as gruelling as I was expecting. A few weeks ago, I went for my final check at the hospital and they said my injuries were healed, or a few were almost back to normal. He cleared me to go back to work which Christian obviously wasn't happy about but I wore him down and I think he's warming up to the idea of tolerating me going back.

Since I was going back to work in a few weeks Christian planned a surprise trip to France just the two of us. We have been here for 5 days and we only have two more left. He wanted to spend alone time since our lives have been crazy for the past few months and I'll have a lot of work to catch up when I get back. It's been so special and peaceful just to spend some alone time together and focus all our energy on one another, without anything getting in the way. We have visited almost all of the tourist spots in Paris, we have The Louvre and The Eiffel Tower left which I am beyond excited about. This trip has been a once in a life time experience and I'd say we are even more in love and are closer than ever. It's perfect.

I feel Christian stir and tighten his arms around me as I gaze out of the balcony windows looking over the spectacular Pairs sky line. I feel him place a slow kiss on my shoulder.

"Good Morning beautiful" he says as I roll over to look at him.

"Good Morning handsome, how did you sleep?"

"Perfectly with you in my arms" He lowers his head and places a loving kiss upon my lips.

"What were you doing while I was asleep" he asks as he pulls back.

"I was just think about these past few months, about us, about Pairs. Thank you… for everything you've done Christian. I don't think I would even be here without you…. Without your support, without your love. You're an amazing man and I love you so much" I say as I stroke circles on his arm wrapped around my waist.

"Baby, I love you so much and I will do anything to make you happy. I want to give you the world. I couldn't survive without you, without your support and your love. You're my world Ana"

We stare into each other's eyes, conveying our feelings and emotions through our eyes. There doesn't need to be any more words, no words can match what we feel for one another. Its indescribable.

.

.

.

.

We laid in bed for another hour just relaxing, cuddling, talking, making out. We didn't go any further, we haven't had sex since before I was in hospital. I wasn't ready, the thought of Jack's hands were still all over me. The first few weeks it was hard for Christian to even touch my hand. It brought back memories. I wanted to be intimate with him but my mind always wondered to negative places. Christian respected my boundaries but I could still tell he was sexually frustrated, I felt it more than saw it. I think I'm finally ready to have that connection again with him, Christian told me over breakfast that we were going on a date tonight so when we come back I'm going to show him that I'm ready. He hasn't told me where we are going yet and won't budge at all which is driving me crazy.

It's now 3pm and Christian and I are walking through the small Parisian streets near our hotels, security isn't far behind but I don't notice them as much as I used too. We stop in a few stores. I went into the book store of course and bought some new books I had never seen before. We also stopped in a crystal store, Kate told me about the new healing crystal trend while I was stuck at home. I liked to be hopeful in them but I just think they look pretty so I decided to get some more. We stopped at a café and It was nice to sit and relax, we didn't have to worry if anyone would recognise us. It was nice to not be known and be normal people.

Around 5pm we decided to go back to the apartment Christian owns. I was tired from all the walked and I wanted to sit down before I got ready for our date. My leg is healed but it's still tiring to walk around on for a long time.

At 6pm I got out of the shower and got ready for our date. I dried my hair then curled it for a natural look. I put a light amount of makeup on, I just wanted to enhance my natural features which I know Christian likes. I walked out of the bathroom to choose what to wear but I was stopped when I saw a long flowy wrap dressed layout on the bed. The was a note on top-

"Wear this. It brings out the crystal blue in your eyes and makes your legs look even more beautiful. I love you"- Your man, Your love, Your Christian

HE IS THE SWEETEST! I guess I'm wearing this. I get dressed and put my shoes on I walk out into the living room. I see Christian fidgeting looking out the window. He seemed a little nervous all day. He must have heard the door because he turns to my direction. We both stop and look at each up and down and both of our gazes turn to hungry ones. _He is the hottest man alive._ He is wearing his suit pants with a white shirt with the two top buttons undone.

"Are you ready to go Miss Steele?"

"Always" I smile and link my arm with his as we head downstairs to the car.

.

.

.

"Christian are you ok? You haven't stopped tapping your leg the entire time?" I finally say to him after our ten minute car journey

"Yeah I'm fine. I promise. Come, were here" he kisses my nose and exits the car to open my door.

As he opens the door I finally look where we are. _OMG._ Right in front of me is the iconic Pyramid of The Louvre. I can't believe we are here, this has been my dream to see this place. He holds his hand out and I take it as he leads inside.

"Where is everyone? It seems quiet" I ask as I notice only security around

"I may or may not have rented this place out for the night" he looks at me and flashes me his special cheeky smirk.

"You have more money than sense" I giggle.

"Maybe" he winks at me and my blush deepens.

.

.

.

.

We walk around the entire museum and I am in awe. It's even more breath taking in person. We have a lovely private dinner which was spectacular. After dinner Christian leads me out of the room and then asks me to put a blind fold on. _This is strange, but I trust him._ I put it on and grip his hand tightly, although I trust him in still scared. He kisses my head and lets me know I have nothing to be scared about.

He leads me up some stairs and through a door, I immediately know I am outside from the gush of wind.

He takes the blind fold off and I slowly open my eyes for my breath to be taken away. We are on the rooftop of the Louvre, there is petals scattered everywhere with twinkly lights. He leads me further on the roof and then stops. I look around and the sky is stunning shade of blush pink as the sun is setting. Christian calls me name and gains back my attention.

"Anastasia, you are the love of my life, my soul mate. I never believed in any of that before you. You make me want to love, to open up. You show me the truly beauty within this world. You make me see the beauty within _me_. I may not fully see it but when I am with you I see myself in a better light more and more each day. I am the luckiest man alive to have you by myside and to call you my girlfriend. Even though I love calling you that, I want to call you something more, somthing that solidifies our dedication and love to one another. So…" he drops down to one knee and I gasp as my stream of tears keep on coming.

"Anastasia Rose Steele, will you marry me?" he reaches into his pocket for the ring but I can't even see it from my tears.

I am speechless, I can't describe this immense feeling of love, his words meant to the world to me.

"Ana?" I haven't said anything and he is beginning to look nervous.

"Oh my gosh Christian of course I will marry you"

The second the words escape my lips a huge smile breaks out on both of our faces. He rises and lifts me into his arm and twirls us around. I lower my head and lock our lips together. He lowers me down his body with our lips still attached, as I hit the floor he pulls back an inch too look into each others eyes. He reaches up and wipes the remaining tears from my eyes.

He reaches into the box and pulls out the most breathtakingly beautiful ring I have ever seen. Its elegant, simple, stunning and perfect. I love it.

"I love you so much" I say

"I love you even more baby"

"I can't believe you're going to be my husband" I giggle

"I can't believe you're going to be my wife" he says as he rests his forehead upon mine. In the corner of my eye I see a flashing light so I look up and see the Eiffel Tower lighting up in twinkly lights in the distance. We stand and watch over this beautiful city as the sun goes down. _Our lives will never be the same again, they'll be perfect._

The End.

* * *

Well, that's the end of this story. Thank you so so much to ever single person who read this and followed me. Thank you to all the people who reviewed and left such lovely messages! They inspired me a lot. I appreciate more than you know! Also to the people who left horrible messages as a Guest and not their real account, your tired to get me to stop or get me down but it didn't workkkkk hahahaha I have to laugh lmao. Stay tuned more too come :)- Georgia Fifty


End file.
